The Mobius Hunt
by adune23
Summary: Kagen Blackhand the deadliest Hunter since Gherman, he comes to Mobius hooks up with a beautiful girl, and then murphy's law kicks in. The gods of old have returned to Mobius, they destroyed Kagen's home his family and his world now they want to do it again. The gods of old are about to find out the hard way why you don't mess with number one.
1. Chapter 1

The Mobius Hunt

By

Adune23

Hunting Partner

Rouge smiled as she flew over the crumbling temple, vines and trees covering it's long lost majesty. Of course Rouge could have cared less for the state of the architecture, she was more interested in what was inside. A gem so rare it was believed to be one of a kind was supposed to lay within, and to Rouge The Bat, that was like a siren's song. _"I hope it's still here after all this time."_ Rouge thought as she landed in front of the half collapsed entrance. Rouge hesitated for an instant, now that she was closer the entrance seemed far more foreboding than it had a second ago. "Wow this place could give a demon nightmares, and is it just me or does it feel colder than it did?" Deciding she didn't care as long as a rare gem was involved, Rouge walked briskly inside.

Pulling out a flashlight Rouge proceeded down a dank stone corridor leading to the center of the temple. Rouge shortly reached a central chamber with an alter in the exact center. The room was empty except for the alter, though the walls were decorated with some very elaborate murals. Looking closely at the murals Rouge beheld images of human priests engaged in strange rituals. In what seemed to be the first image the priests discovered some kind of holy artifact. In the second image the priests were shown worshiping a grotesque monster hovering over a fountain of blood. In the next picture the priests preformed miracles of healing using their blood. Then the images showed people transforming into beasts and killing people as the priests celebrated. The image went on to show people undergoing a ritual to become warriors capable of fighting the beasts. In the final group of images the priests were slain by a group of warriors who then banished the monster the priests worshipped and built this temple to seal them away forever.

"Give me a break, the only human on Mobius is Eggman and he arrived here by accident." As she scoffed Rouge noticed that the last picture was in this chamber and depicted the alter as being over a break in the floor. "So that's it." Rouge smirked as she walked over to the alter, examined it for a moment then demolished it with a single well placed kick. Rouge staggered back gagging as a smell like rotting flesh filled the chamber from the newly revealed pit. Struggling to breath through her mouth as much as possible Rouge descended a set of stairs covered in human bones and dust. _"Looks like I'm the first one here in millennia, so why does it smell like something is rotting down there?"_ As Rouge traveled down the stairs she saw more and more bones, they looked human but as she went deeper she became less and less certain. Some looked too big, or long, or thick to belong to any human, and just looking at them gave Rouge the creeps. _"I hope that gem is easy to find, I don't want to be down here any longer than I have to."_ Finally the stairs ended in a massive room filled with bones. Shining her flashlight around Rouge finally spotted her prize, on a pedestal in the center of the chamber. The gem looked like an uncut ruby the size of a fist but it had what looked like black veins running through it. The gem pulsed with a faint red light as Rouge grabbed it from the pedestal. "Come to mama." Rouge giggled as she examined the gem. Rouge stared at her prize amazed at how easy it had been to retrieve it. She had expected it to be protected by pits filled with spikes and poison darts, not a creepy mural and a bad smell. As Rouge left with the odd gemstone she failed to notice the strange inscription on the pedestal. Written in a language older than time it read. . . . . _Let the hunt begin._

Rouge raced home with her latest acquisition to her home in Night Babylon. Night Babylon was a thriving city and Rouge's home slash place of business. A city of gambling, fine restaurants, theaters, and high class hotels, Night Babylon was perfect for Rouge. Gliding over the rooftops of the city Rouge looked down on all the citizens going about their lives. Vendors, shoppers, high rollers, the kind of people who made the city what it was. As Rouge admired her home she felt a strange feeling come over her. Suddenly she reached into her bag to retrieve the gem, for some reason she _had_ to see it again. Pulling out her prize Rouge held it in front of her face. "OW!" Rouge cried out in pain as the gem suddenly felt red hot. Unable to retain her hold on it Rouge released the gem. Ignoring her injured hand Rouge dove after her prize. _"Pleasedontbreakpleasedontbreakpleasedontbreak!"_ Rouge almost caught the gem but it seemed to jink to the side of her outstretched hand of it's own accord. Rouge barely managed to pull out of her dive in time to avoid becoming a pancake, then the gem hit the ground. . . . and shattered.

An explosion of blood red mist erupted from the gem engulfing the entire street before vanishing amid a sound of roaring wind and screaming pedestrians. Rouge was blasted from the sky by the explosion falling a short distance before hitting the ground next to where the gem shattered. Looking up from her prone position Rouge nearly had a heart attack. A man stood over her, in one hand he held a massive ax, and in the other a long barreled antique pistol. He was dressed in armor that made him look like an ancient knight. the armor was made of leather and cloth with square metal plates covering part's of it. The armor must have been intended to allow it's wearer to move unobstructed because large parts of it had no metal on them. The man's face was obscured by a helmet covered in intricate scrollwork featuring vines and flowers. The man stank of blood and sweat and he seemed to be looking around in confusion. Suddenly he seemed to come to a decision and charged at the crowd staring at him.

" **DIE BEASTS!** "

Rushing the closest member of the crowd the man swung his ax in a brutal overhead strike. Fortunately he was a little disoriented so his victim was able to dodge in time. However Rouge felt her eyes widen in shock when the man's ax struck the ground with enough force to pulverize the concrete sidewalk into powder. Seeing the man raise his pistol Rouge jumped up and kicked the weapon out of his hand.

"I don't know what your deal is but this is **MY** town your wrecking!"

Rouge expected her opponent to attack , but instead he froze and stared at her.

"You can _speak_ , how is that possible?!"

The man's voice sounded genuinely confused and a little frightened.

"I learned in school, they also taught manners, something you obviously never learned."

The man continued to stare at Rouge.

"I don't understand, once a man becomes a beast they lose the ability to reason."

Rouge felt her anger rise.

"What do you mean beast!? I'm not the one swinging an ax at pedestrians!"

The man paused before replying.

"I-I don't understand, is this another dream? Beasts that act and talk like men? Where am I? I was fighting in Yharnam then I was engulfed in a red mist, now I'm in this place."

Rouge was wondering if this was some kind of insane trick. But this guy seemed to genuinely not understand anything that was happening.

"Look all I know is that after my gem stone broke you showed up and started trying to murder random people on the street!"

Suddenly the man's head jerked in Rouges direction.

"A stone? What kind of stone?" He demanded.

Rouge was a little startled by his sudden change of tone, but decided to answer.

"A big red stone that glowed faintly and with black veins running through it, why?"

The man nodded.

"Now I understand, A blood crystal sphere, I thought they were a myth."

Rouge was wondering if this guy was even more insane than she thought.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When the Healing Church first began to worship the Great Ones they were given the spheres so they might visit other worlds. I suppose the one you had must have brought me here, where is it?" The man's explanation made no sense to Rouge except the last part.

"I have no idea what that meant, but my gem was smashed."

The man stared at Rouge for a moment.

"How in the hell do you _**smash a divine artifact!**_ " He roared.

Rouge took a certain pleasure in the man's anger as she answered.

"Dropping it from five hundred feet up helps." She replied sarcastically.

The man seemed about to respond when the police finally arrived. Rouge was never on the best of terms with police of any kind, even if they could never pin her for anything.

"Better scram handsome, the cops around here are a real pain especially to would be ax murderers." Rouge said offhandedly as she prepared to fly. Only before she could take off a sharp pain shot through her right wing. "Oh come on, haven't I suffered enough today?" By now the police had Rouge and the ax wielding nut pretty well surrounded.

"Alright pal put the ax down, no one needs to get hurt here!" Yelled a fat dog through a megaphone. Rouge swiftly identified him as the NBPD chief Ralf Rigman, who had threatened her with prison more times than she could count.

"I am not interested in hurting you, this is a rather complex misunderstanding." Replied the armored figure as he sheathed his ax. Unfortunately the instant the man put away his weapon one of the cops shot him with a tazer.

"Ooh that's gotta. . . ." Rouge trailed off, instead of writhing in pain the man grabbed the tazer contacts and ripped them from his body with only a slight grunt of pain.

"What the hell was that for?!"The man snarled dropping the tazer wires to the ground. The response was six more tazer's, but he dodged them with astounding ease for a guy in armor. "Fine have it your way." He growled redrawing his ax, clearly done talking. But before he could hurl himself at the police Rouge grabbed the mans arm.

"Hold it slim, I'm no fan of cops but cutting them in half is a lousy way to deal with them." Rouge was a little curious how the fat slob of a police chief would handle a rampaging knight. But she couldn't just let this nut chop him like kindling, though his next comment made her very tempted.

"Rouge the Bat, so moving up to homicide are we? What stealing lose it's thrill? Gold digging not paying the bills?" The chief asked snidely.

"Fuck you piggman!" Rouge sniped causing several officers to snicker. "In case you hadn't noticed I'm trying to keep your fat ass alive!"

"Yeah right, I caught you red handed this time, witnesses say you brought this psycho here after throwing some kind of bomb! You'll be doing hard time for this!" Rigman called back sounding almost gleeful. "Take em down boys!"

Five cops surged forward brandishing shock batons, and Rouge decided it was time to leave.

"C'mon handsome time to excuse ourselves."

"Why? They started this, and a hunter never backs down from a fight!" Came the enraged response.

"Look you obviously don't get it, you start killing cops and next they'll send the army after us. Besides those guys may be imbeciles but they have family's, and this is a fight we can avoid if you listen to me!" Rouge hissed through clenched teeth.

Relenting the man allowed Rouge to pull him into an alleyway. Rouge led them through alleys and back streets for over an hour before finally reaching a safe house she had built for occasions when the heat got turned up. The safe house was built into a non descript brick wall, and opened with a hidden keypad. Punching the proper code into the pad the concealed door opened and revealed a short staircase leading to a large lavishly appointed room. Thick carpet expensive artwork and a full bar made the place look more like a penthouse than a safe room.

"Welcome to my home away from home." Rouge said smugly as her guest looked around. "It has everything food, water, clothing, showers, all the comforts of home."

Rouge's guest looked around for awhile clearly fascinated.

"What manner of candle has no flame?" He asked staring at the overhead lighting. "And who is playing that music?" Rouge assumed he was referring to the sound system.

"Haven't you ever seen electric lighting before or heard recorded music?" Rouge asked not certain if this guy was playing her or not.

"I have never heard of such a thing, is it a kind of magic?"

Rouge was excellent at knowing when people were lying, so the fact that this guy seemed to be telling the truth was surprising.

"No it's not magic, but first things first you must have a name care to share it?"

The man nodded.

"My name is Kagen Blackhand," Unbuckling his helmet Kagen removed it as he finished. "and it's a pleasure to meet you miss 'Rouge' was it?" Rouge didn't respond immediately as the man's face was surprisingly handsome, soft features made him seem young but he carried himself with a confidence born of experience. He had long unkempt black hair that was in desperate need of a wash, but still looked decent. His piercing green eyes were alert and intelligent, and Rouge felt her breath catch slightly. His look was best described as gothic prince charming only he looked a lot tougher than some pansy prince. Kagen gave a bow as he introduced himself making Rouge suppress a giggle.

"Well Kagen looks like were stuck together for the foreseeable future so we might as well get to know each other." Here Rouge gave a slightly embarrassed cough. "But first why don't you take a shower, not to put too fine a point on it but, you smell like blood sweat and ashes."

Kagen nodded.

"Very well, but could you tell me what a 'shower' is?"

Rouge sighed.

"Just get undressed, and I'll show you."

Kagen stared at Rouge like she had just asked him to have sex with a cow.

"I am not removing my armor, how do I know you won't try to kill me the moment it's removed?!"

Rouge gave Kagen an annoyed look.

"If I wanted to try and kill you I would have attacked you already! Beside's there is no way I am letting you stink up this place for the next week, now strip!"

Kagen and Rouge glared at each other, neither willing to give in to the other. Rouge was a little surprised, most men would do anything she wanted. Wether out of fear or attraction, Rouge could get any man to lower his guard. Kagen however was completely unfazed by Rouge, he was not afraid of her and her good looks seemed to be totally lost on him. The only way Rouge could win was by giving him some reassurance that he wouldn't be attacked. In the end she decided there was only one choice.

"What if I get undressed too?"

Kagen didn't even considered the idea.

"No."

Rouge's jaw fell open, did a male just refuse a chance to see her undress. She had guy's who would literally _kill_ for a chance like that and this guy refused like it was nothing? Rouge had never had anyone reject her before, well except for Shadow and Knuckles. Rouge felt like she wanted to punch Kagen in the face.

"Why am I not good enough?!" Rouge demanded.

Even though she never intended to actually strip, just trick Kagen with a false offer, she still felt angry.

"It has nothing to do with you being unattractive, it's a matter of not trusting you." Kagen said evenly.

That just made Rouge even angrier.

"I just saved your ungrateful ass from being arrested!"

"No." Kagen responded "You saved those idiots from being my prey."

Rouge wanted to argue but had to admit Kagen had a point. Kagen was definitely more dangerous than the cop's. His whole persona, from his clothes to his method of speech screamed "Professional Killer". Rouge was even a little scared of him herself.

"What can I do to gain your trust?" Rouge asked exasperated.

Kagen considered the question before responding.

"Retrieve my pistol 'Evelyn', the one you kicked out of my hand."

"Are you **INSANE!?** That area is going to be crawling with cop's, plus I can't fly with a hurt wing! You can't seriously expect me to go back there!" Rouge protested.

Kagen was unmoved.

"Then I will make you an additional offer, recover my weapon and I will swear myself to your service for three month's time."

Rouge was about to argue again when she considered what Kagen was offering. With Kagen at her side Rouge could easily grab hold of the one gem set she had never been able to steal, the seven Chaos Emeralds. Kagen was definitely strong enough to keep up with her, and with a little modern training he could become the partner she always wanted. The more Rouge thought about it the more she liked the idea.

"Ok Kagen I'll retrieve your precious gun in exchange for that."

Kagen nodded.

"Very well, retrieve my pistol and you will have my loyalty for three months."

Rouge grabbed a few items from her thieving kit treated her injured wing and headed out.

"Just, don't touch anything while I'm gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Modern Hunter

Rouge silently made her way across the rooftops of Night Babylon. Without her wings she was at a disadvantage but she was reasonably confidant that she could retrieve Kagen's pistol "Evelyn".

"What kind of nut names his weapon's?" Rouge whispered under her breath as she neared the area she and Kagen fled. Cop's were crawling all over the street, but seemed unconcerned with the rooftops.

"Cmon you shlubs, no one goes home till we find something!" Chief Riggman barked as he stood in the center of the street with a cup of coffee.

"Uh, Chief? Not for nothin, but I don't think we're gonna find anything. Rouge never leaves anything behind, and we have no idea where she is anyway."

Riggman glared at his subordinate.

"Shut up Thomas, we'll stay all night if we have to! I am not letting that bat get away this time!"

Officer Thomas mumbled something that sounded like _"Too late for that"_ before resuming his search. Rouge was focused on remembering what direction the pistol flew in after she kicked it out of Kagen's hand when another officer came running out of an ally waving something metallic in the air as he shouted.

"Chief! Chief! We found something!"

"What is it Mahony?"

Mahony proudly presented his find to his boss.

"It's some kind 'a wacky pistol, looks real old but it defiantly was used recently."

Riggman smirked as he examined the weapon.

"Good work! See Thomas we found something, you need to have more fai-" Riggman's smug statement was cut off as Rouge swooped down and snatched the pistol.

"Thanks for the help Piggman!" Rouge called over her shoulder.

While it hurt her wing slightly Rouge was able to glide a fair distance before touching down. Running into a nearby alley she climbed up a fire escape. Rouge could hear Riggman screaming at the officers on the street to catch her. Reaching the top of the fire escape she made a running jump to the next building. Rouge smirked as she jumped from roof to roof leaving the cops far behind.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Rouge commented aloud as she slowed her pace. Rouge took a moment to examine the strange weapon in her hand. The gun was very well crafted and looked like an old flintlock. The barrel and handle had been decorated with the same vine and flower motif as Kagen's helmet. Turning the gun over in her hand's Rouge was unable to determine how the gun worked. It seemed to be breech loaded but when she opened it there was no room for a bullet. She saw nothing but tiny reservoir filled with silver liquid, and a faintly glowing rune where the barrel and handle separated. Rouge snapped the barrel back in place when she heard someone behind her.

"Don't run Rouge." Came a deep voice Rouge knew all to well.

"What no hello? I'm hurt Shadow." Rouge quipped even as she mentally cursed her miserable luck.

"Where is he?" Demanded the black and red hedgehog.

Rouge knew she was in trouble, no way she could escape without her wings.

"I have no clue who your talking about." Rouge responded trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"Rouge half the city is demanding you be brought up on charges of aiding and abetting an attempted murderer. Right now I am your best chance of avoiding jail, do not play games with me!" Shadow snarled, adopting a fighting stance.

 **WHAM!**

Shadow fell to the ground in an unconscious heap as a long metal pole shot out striking him in the back of the head. Rouge stared in shock as Kagen melted out of the shadows holding what looked to be a halberd.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?!" Rouge asked in stunned amazement.

Kagen had his helmet on so his expression was hidden but he seemed surprised.

"I'm helping you, isn't that what partners do?" He asked as he pressed a hidden button and transformed his weapon back to an ax.

Rouge was about to say she had it under control when she considered Kagen's words.

"Partner?"

Kagen inclined his head as an affirmation.

"You retrieved my weapon, and I gave my word so yes, partner."

Rouge was about to ask how he even got out of her safe house without the access code when Shadow groaned.

"Look's like your friend is more resilient than I thought, we should go before he recovers, unless you want me to kill him?"

Rouge stared at Kagen, his tone when he mentioned killing was so nonchalant, as if it was no more unnatural than breathing.

"Of course I don't want you to kill him! I may be a lot of things but I draw the line at murder!"

Kagen shrugged.

"Your call, but he will come after us."

Rouge was beginning to wonder if helping this guy had been the right move.

"We can deal with that when it happens, now let's go."

Kagen nodded as Rouge handed him his weapon before jumping to the next roof.

A short time later Rouge and Kagen found themselves back at the hidden safe house. Entering in silence Rouge shut the door before turning on Kagen who was removing his helmet.

"If you really are going to work with me I want you to make me a promise."

Kagen turned regarding Rouge with an arched eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Rouge stared right into Kagen's unflinching gaze as she replied.

"Swear to me that you will never kill anyone."

Kagen's eye's widened in surprise.

"You would ask a hunter, to abandon his life's purpose? To act in contradiction to all he represents to the world? Why would I ever agree to such a thing?"

Kagen's voice carried a dangerous undertone but Rouge refused to back down.

"Yes, I don't know what world you come from but around here killing is not something that we consider normal."

"You want to know why hunters kill?" He asked in a slightly raised voice. "Then let me show you."

Reaching into a concealed pocket Kagen pulled out what looked like a jawless human skull. The skull was old and yellowed, with a strange gray glow surrounding it. Placing it in Rouges hand she heard whispered voices that spoke in a language she felt was familiar but she could not understand.

"Crush it, and hope what you see won't destroy your sanity."

Rouge stared at the ancient skull, acting almost without thinking, Rouge crushed the object in her hand. Rouge screamed as images and thoughts filled her head. She saw a city filled with shambling monsters, twisted parodies of the people they once were. Rouge witnessed a red moon rising over a lake covered in mist as vile inhuman eye's pierced her soul with their gaze. Deep in the earth horrors bathed in blood and chanted songs of ruin and doom. In a land of endless nightmare a madman fawned over a bloodstained cradle. Then the scene changed to men and women clad in blood soaked armor, there eyes burning with a barely contained fury. These people slew the monsters even as madness and sickness ate away their very souls, hoping to save a dying world. The last thing Rouge saw was Kagen glaring at her with eye's of ghostly white fire.

Rouge awoke to discover that she was in her hideout's bed, trying to rise, a pale calloused hand stopped her.

"Don't try to get up, you've been through a lot."

Kagen stood over Rouge with a surprisingly concerned expression on his face. Laying back down Rouge recalled the horrible visions she had seen. She didn't know what was worse, seeing the visions, or understanding them. Because she now understood everything, she knew what Kagen was, what a _hunter_ was.

"How did you survive?" Rouge asked in a tone of sympathy and horror.

Kagen didn't need clarification to know what she was asking.

"I had no choice, a hunter has only two options: become a killer, or become a corpse. I'll be honest, I was hoping the shock would make you forget what you saw. Showing you all that was cruel, no one should have to see such things."

Rouge was surprised, up till this moment she assumed Kagen was unconcerned with others.

"It's ok we all make mistakes, besides at least now I know more about you."

Kagen shook his head.

"That does not excuse it."

Rouge smirked.

"Careful you're soft side is showing."

Kagen was surprised when he laughed genuinely, it had been so long he almost forgot what laughter sounded like.

"Rouge, while you were out I considered your request, and I promise I will never take a life unless I absolutely have to."

Rouge nodded.

"Thank you."

Rouge's thanks was quite heartfelt, now that she understood the mind of a hunter better. She didn't know everything but she understood that Kagen's promise of non-lethality was going to be hard. All hunters were driven to kill it was part of the price for their ability to fight like they did. Looking at Kagen, Rouge suddenly realized something was missing.

"Where's your armor?"

Kagen gave a slight smile.

"Well I did make a promise, it may also interest you to know I learned how a shower works."

Sniffing the air Rouge discovered that Kagen now smelled like her favorite lavender soap instead of blood and death. She did giggle slightly when she saw he was wearing some of her spare clothes that were several sizes too small.

"I appreciate your bathing, but we better get you some clothes that fit better."

"Do you even have anything in my size? More importantly do you have anything that will fit under my armor?"

Rouge shook her head.

"Sorry, but you can't wear that for the moment."

Kagen glared at Rouge.

"I refuse to go around unarmored."

Rouge rolled her eye's.

"Look everyone on Mobius will recognize that armor, but with a little creativity we can disguise you, and you won't get arrested." Rouge looked thoughtful. "Now that I think of it, you better leave those weapons of yours here too."

Kagen looked at Rouge like she was nuts.

"You want me to go around without protection of any kind?! Have you taken leave of your senses?!"

Rouge rose from her bed and stretched, acting as if Kagen hadn't said anything.

"Relax I never said you wouldn't be armed, you just need to blend in better."

Rouge walked over to a nearby wall and pressed a button, revealing a large darkened room. Flicking on a light the room was shown to contain an arsenal of state of the art weapons and gear. Kagen walked inside the room, he smiled as he examined the various items inside.

"I think we might be able to make this work."

Club Rouge was Jumping as always, people danced, drank, and gambled. Most managers would have been overjoyed at seeing their place of employment so packed. But the fox Sylvia Noir was far from happy, her boss was missing and had been for a month. In most cases that wouldn't have been a problem, but Sylvia's boss was Rouge the bat, currently accused of terrorism or murder depending on who you asked. Sylvia never was one to believe gossip but the police had been by several times, and seemed far more determined than usual to find her boss. Then Shadow, who Sylvia thought was at least in part Rouge's friend had come looking for her. Then she heard that there was a full on manhunt for her. While all this was bad the worst was that lot's of the city's big players were looking to shut down the club. Sylvia was no fool, she knew that they were only interested in finding her bosses collection of rare gems, they were worth more than twenty times the value of the club itself. Some parties had outright threatened Sylvia, and only the possibility of her bosses return made them back off. But as more time went by the idea of Rouges return seemed more and more remote. Sylvia looked up and groaned, a weasel, rhino, and bulldog in expensive suits were making their way toward her. They were thugs working for a pig named Tony Sarano the biggest mafia boss in town.

"Evening miss Sylvia, you're looking lovely tonight." Came the arrogant insincere voice of the weasel.

"What do you want Vinny? I got a business to run."

A look of irritation flashed across Vinny's face before returning to it's previous smirk.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see if you had given any more thought to mister Sarano's proposal?"

Sarano had offered Sylvia a sizable amount of money in exchange for the opportunity to search Club Rouge for her bosses treasure.

"Look Vinny my answer is still no, and I promise miss Rouge is going to-"

Sylvia was interrupted by Vinny's bulldog associate grabbing her by the throat. Several people turned to watch the scene but no one was willing to get involved with the dangerous mobsters.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but let's put this in perspective. Mister Sarano is offering you enough compensation to retire and send your daughter to collage." Sylvia's eye's widened at the mention of her daughter, this did not go unnoticed. "Ah, your getting to see my point, good. See mister Sarano is willing to relieve you the burden of paying for higher education for your child, _how_ he does that is up to you." Vinny snapped his fingers causing his goon to release Sylvia, who began gasping for air."We'll see you tomorrow for your answer."

Vinny turned to leave only for his eye's to bug out in surprise, as Rouge the bat stood blocking his path. Vinny tried to keep his cool despite Rouge glaring at him with murder in her eye's.

"R-Rouge, heh, what a, heh, what a pleasant surprise, look we was just. . ."

Vinny never got the chance to finish as Rouge spoke a single word.

"Hunt."

No sooner had the word left her lips than Vinny was blasted to the left by a brutal kick to the side of the head. Vinny was sent hurtling into a slot machine with enough force to fold the device nearly in half. Vinny's goons stood in stunned horror at who had kicked their boss. A human stood before them, he wore a black trench coat with a high collar. Beneath the coat he had on a suit of high tech black body armor and vest covered in ammo pouches. At his waist were holstered a pair of custom desert eagle pistols, and across his back was strapped what looked to be a Katana. The man's face was partly hidden by a pair of wrap around sunglasses, and his long straight black hair was in a sort of topknot.

"Holy shit she got a terminator ninja!" Screamed the bulldog thug trying to make a run for it. Only to be brought low by a vicious punch to the gut that sent him flying into a craps table. The second thug was treated to a flurry of blows across his body ending with him being grabbed by an arm and sent head first into a video poker screen. As Rouge comforted a now crying Sylvia, the stunned crowd watched as her new partner went over to an unconscious Vinny. Grabbing the weasel by his collar he violently shook him awake. Once he was certain his prey was conscious Kagen spoke.

"If your boss ever tries to hurt that woman's family, not only will I kill him. I'll kill his wife, his kid's, his whole extended family, and I will use their skin and bones to make myself a coat. And as for you, I'll probably cut you open and feed you to you're pals over there, understand?" This statement was delivered in a dead monotone that made the threat that much more terrifying.

Vinny nodded his understanding through a haze of pain and fear. Once he felt the message had been delivered Kagen hurled Vinny out the door shortly followed by his unconscious and bleeding companions, who landed squarely on top of him.

"Have a pleasant evening gentlemen." Kagen stated as he turned on his heel and reentered the club. Walking over to Rouge he was stared at by Sylvia with an expression of disbelief, Rouge made the introductions.

"Sylvia this is my new partner: Kagen Blackhand."

"An honor to meet you miss." Kagen greeted with an elaborate bow.

It was a short time before Sylvia was able to respond.

"Boss, you have really strange taste in men."


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter of Gems

"So what's the deal Rouge, when you vanished I heard all kinds of wild rumors, but what happened?"

Sylvia Noir manager of Club Rouge was currently talking to her boss. Who had just showed up in the nick of time to help her out of a tight spot. Sylvia was also eyeing her bosses new partner with some degree of concern. Kagen Blackhand had said little since beating three mob goons half to death in the space of an eye blink. Frankly she didn't like his look, he was handsome but he had an aura about him that made Sylvia feel uncomfortable. Rouge smiled slyly as she told the story, of her new partner.

"Well it started with small misunderstanding, short version is, Kagen tried to kill some people by accident." At Sylvia's horrified expression Rouge clarified. "Relax he mistook the citizens of Mobius for some kind of monster that lives where he's from, I promise he's harmless, unless I tell him not to be." Sylvia wasn't so certain about that but she trusted her boss, and nodded for Rouge to continue. As Rouge resumed her story Kagen examined Rouge's private penthouse above her club. It was lavishly decorated with black leather couches, glass sculptures, and colorful paintings. The decorations were all of modern designed with steel, glass, and granite being the primary materials used. To Kagen's eye's it was almost frightening after living with the gothic designs of Yharnam for all his life. The contrasts of light and dark material provided by the artfully designed recessed lighting didn't help either. Kagen was used to pitch dark sewers and tunnels, moon lit forests, and streets lit by either lanterns and torches or burning corpses and bonfires. Being in this new world was going to take some getting used to even after a month. Frankly Kagen had been happier hiding in Rouges safe house, at least there he could hide in the armory if he wanted. Of all the things that made Kagen nervous the massive window and balcony that looked over the city was the worst. Kagen had similar views in Yharnam but the dead rooftops of Yharnam were dark and lifeless. Here the view showed thousands of structures each lit from within by living Kagen the warmth and light was alien and unsettling. Even though Rouge had explained technology Kagen still disliked the sight of it. _"I have been too long in a world devoid of anything resembling the life this world possesses. I wonder if I will ever be able to become accustom to this?"_ Kagen's thought's were interrupted by Rouge's voice.

"Isn't that right Kagen?"

Kagen gave Rouge a blank look.

"I'm sorry what?"

Rouge gave a slight frown.

"I said your going to help me finally get the Chaos Emeralds."

Kagen nodded.

"Yes of course, we're going after the first tomorrow, correct?"

Rouge sighed.

"Kagen you really need to focus, but yes, tomorrow we're going to be going after the First Emerald and it's held by Knuckles. Knucky may be dumber than a rock, but he's a powerful warrior, I need you to bring your A-game."

Kagen nodded.

"I will be fine." Suddenly a thought occurred to Kagen. "Why do you call him 'Knucky', I thought his name was Knuckles?"

Rouge smirked.

"It's a term of endearment."

Kagen's eye's narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"I thought he was your enemy?"

Rouge shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't say enemy more like rival." Rouge gave a mischievous smile. "Your not jealous are you?" She teased.

Kagen glared at Rouge.

"No."

As he answered Kagen felt a slight twinge in his gut that he ignored, and headed to bed. Over the month they had been training together Kagen had come to see Rouge as a friend, but it was absurd to imagine the relationship going any farther than that. Kagen was a hunter, any chance of life beyond that had vanished when he began the hunt. He was a cursed vessel, and the only cure for his affliction was death. Each day his blood burned with the desire to kill, to continue to spill blood until nothing was left.

Yet to his surprise, the urge of his inner beast had seemed easier to control, almost as if it was fading. He had tried to revisit the hunters dream but had thus far failed. This was troubling as not only was he cut off from supplies but he had wanted to ask his mentor Gherman about this strange world. _"I wonder if Gherman knew about this place? It was never mentioned in any of the texts I studied or in the visions I received from the skulls of mad scholars. Perhaps my coming here was an accident."_ Kagen entered the room Rouge had given him, like the rest of her apartment it was expensive, tasteful, and comfortable, and Kagen fell asleep almost instantly.

In the depths of the ancient temple something was stirring, a pale cold light illuminated the chamber revealing what was taking place. The pedestal on which the gem once stood had changed, blood flowed out from it to ooze along the chamber floor. As the blood touched the bones that littered the floor they began to move into an arrangement. Beginning to join together as red wet muscle and white cartilage grew over them, veins and organs regrew while skin covered the swiftly regenerating form. Where once there was only a collection of ancient bone now there stood a man.

"I am reborn, by the grace of the Great Ones, Father Gascoigne lives again!"

The man cocked his head as if listening to a voice only he could hear, then he abruptly threw his head back and the chamber was filled with the sound of insane laughter.

Kagen awoke covered in cold sweat, he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. He recalled flashes of sight and sound; chanting, screams, a small metal box, a red gem, the inside of a blood healing clinic and. . . .

Kagen shook his head trying to ignore the horrible pain in his gut and the urge to burst into tears. Kagen mentally shoved aside his memories burying them where they would not interfere with his job. Noticing it was light out Kagen entered the bathroom and began to shower. After cleaning up, Kagen preformed one hundred sit ups and pushups, as well as various stretches. Staring at his reflection in a full length mirror Kagen nodded his approval. Six pack abs and well toned limbs with surprisingly few scars thanks to the Blood Vials all hunters used to heal. Kagen then proceeded to check his gear. His new guns which he had named "Vengeance" and "Mercy", lacked the punch of Evelyn but were faster to fire and reload. His new sword that he called "Requiem" was a powerful monomoleculer blade that used an electrical field to make it nigh unbreakable and able to cut almost anything. And finally his nano armor made of something called "Carbon Nanotubes" it was insanely light but made him bullet proof, shrapnel proof, and blade proof. In addition his new armor somehow augmented his already titanic strength to unheard of levels (though he had it turned off at the moment out of pride). He also had a number of other useful gadgets that were hidden in his armor. His combat webbing contained things like spare ammo, grenades of various sorts, and other such things. Finally the "Sunglasses" he wore granted him access to several different modes of vision, infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray, and so on, and included a HUD and communication system. When he asked Rouge where she got all this stuff she had said something about a good friend in an organization called GUN, but refused to say more than that.

After checking his gear and dressing Kagen headed to the kitchen, and started breakfast. After a disastrous incident in which he prepared a meal of hunter rations for Rouge, she insisted Kagen learn to cook, roasted rat and grubs not being considered food on Mobius. As he cooked Kagen wondered at how different it was to actually have time to just enjoy the simple pleasures of being alive. Kagen had not been able to enjoy much of anything since he became a hunter, every second was spent just surviving.

"Morning." Came an exhausted voice from over Kagen's shoulder.

Turning around Kagen smiled at Rouges disheveled appearance. Early on Kagen learned that Rouge was not a morning person. Kagen always slept light and waking instantly was second nature to a hunter. Rouge however was impossible to wake up, and the one time Kagen had forced the issue. . . . . It had reminded him of his battle with Vicar Amelia only more terrifying.

"Good morning Rouge, you look simply radiant." Kagen said in an incredibly upbeat tone that Rouge hated."

"Go to hell Kagen." Rouge mumbled as she made a beeline for the automatic coffee maker.

Kagen continued to smile as he cooked, and continued his overly cheerful act as he served Rouge.

"One mushroom, cheese and sausage omelette for the princess of the morning who coaxes the sun with her golden smile!"

Rouge glared at Kagen with an incredibly grumpy expression.

"I hate you so much right now." She growled as she ate the delicious omelette.

"Truly you wound me my lady." Kagen responded clutching his heart and pretending to stagger.

Rouge muttered something like "smart ass" before resuming her meal. After Kagen retrieved his own food he took his position across from her and decided to talk shop.

"Ok all kidding aside, how are we getting to Angel Island, I read the file you gave me on the place, but unless I sprout wings I can't help you."

"I can carry you up myself I have a specially designed jet pack that was designed to increase my flying speed and carrying capacity."

Kagen gave Rouge a confused look, and she remembered that he had no idea what a jet pack was.

"A jet pack is like a rocket that you strap to your body so you can fly."

Kagen had once heard of rockets, devices from a far off land that used gunpowder to fly to a target then explode. He assumed Rouge's _jet pack_ would exclude the explosion.

"Sounds dangerous, but if you think it will work, I'm willing to trust you."

Rouge smiled.

"Good we leave as soon as we finish eating."

Knuckles the Echidna gazed into the sky as he lay on the steps of the master emeralds alter. He was thinking about all the rumors he was hearing about Rouge. He may not have been her biggest fan but he didn't hate her either. He remembered a year or two ago she had actually tried to ask him out. It was tempting but ultimately he had to refuse, he just didn't think he could be with someone he couldn't completely trust. Now he heard rumors that she was in league with some wacko who had tried to kill a bunch of random people. Then he heard from Shadow that she and her supposed partner had given him the slip when he tried to talk her down. Shadow hadn't given many details but Knuckles got the impression from Shadow that Rouge's new partner had managed to get the best of him. Still he wasn't too worried, he could take anyone any time. Besides knuckles had a more pressing worry, the master emerald had been acting very strange for the last few days. It kept sending him weird and very disturbing visions. In one such vision he saw a massive city that stood silently beneath a blood red moon, in another he saw an ancient temple with a river of blood flowing out of it. But the most vivid was of a human man in what looked like the garb of a priest, he carried a large ax and an antiquated pistol. The priest would seem to talk to someone then he transformed into some kind of monster. Knuckles hoped that the guy with the ax wasn't the one Rouge was with.

"Now you look like a man with a lot on his mind." Came a voice.

Jerking his head upward Knuckles beheld a human leaning on a nearby tree looking at him. The human was wearing high tech armor sunglasses and a trench coat, looking closely Knuckles also noticed the two pistols holstered at his side and the sword strapped on his back.

"Who are you?! This island is forbidden!" Knuckles growled as the stranger continued to watch him.

"My friend trust me when I say that to me, 'Forbidden' is hardly a deterrent."

Kagen's tone seemed completely calm as he moved out from under the tree he had been leaning on.

"That's an awfully big rock you have there." He commented gesturing at the master emerald.

Knuckles visibly bristled.

"If you think I'm gonna let you steal it. . . ."

Kagen laughed.

"Oh please I have no interest in your oversized hood ornament, I came here looking for a strong opponent."

Knuckles blinked.

"You did?"

Kagen nodded.

"Everywhere I go I hear people telling me Knuckles is the strongest fighter on Mobius, I wanted to see if it's true."

Kagen smiled inwardly as Knuckles ego overrode his judgment.

"Well I guess I could find time for a match or two, since you came all this way."

 _"Man Rouge was right this guy is dumber than a rock."_ Kagen thought as he tried to hide his smile, and continued the charade.

"Oh could you? I'd be so honored to fight _the_ Knuckles." Kagen said drawing his prey in even further.

"Sure anything for a fan." Knuckles responded.

As the two warriors squared off Kagen heard Rouge contact him.

"Just keep him busy until I replace the gem and get away from here, and remember, no permanent damage."

Kagen would have confirmed his understanding but Knuckles chose that moment to charge. Kagen accepted the first blow to his gut and while it barely even hurt, he pretended have had the wind knocked out of him.

"You need to remember to keep your guard up." Knuckles advised.

Kagen pretended to nod gratefully, as he simultaneously reigned in his inner beast, who was demanding Kagen tear this arrogant whelp into tiny pieces. Kagen blocked the next few attacks like Rouge had taught him, but a few still got through. Knuckles may have been pulling his punches but Kagen was still surprised at how little the blows hurt. Kagen had fought beasts, undead, and horrors from beyond time and space, compared to that Knuckles was a pushover. Rouge interrupting his chain of thought with an update was a welcome distraction.

"I found it I just need about three minutes to get it to the hiding place, I hope your going easy on poor Knucky."

For some reason Kagen's inner beast surged at hearing Rouges pet name for Knuckles. As Knuckle's struck with another flurry of weak attacks Kagen felt his mind start to fog. _Why was she so enamored with this weakling?_ Kagen's beast shouted. _He didn't deserve her affection!_ Kagen struggled to maintain his grip on sanity as his beast roared in outraged protest. _Rend his flesh, crush his bones, rip out his heart!_ Kagen was forced to stop his fighting act all together as he struggled to keep himself from giving in, because the more he thought about Rouge letting Knuckles so much as touch her, the more he wanted to let go. Something was wrong, the beast had never been this hard to control.

Knuckles was surprised when his opponent stopped fighting, he looked like he was having a seizer.

"Hey, you alright? I didn't hit you to hard did I?"

Kagen turned and Knuckles eye's widened in fear, as the coppery stench of blood filled the air. Kagen seemed to tower over him like a mountain, his teeth bared in a twisted snarl, and his hands poised as if to tear and rend flesh. Knuckles couldn't move, he was rooted to the spot by the sense that the creature before him was an instant away from ripping him in half.

"Kagen I got the emerald, get to the rendezvoused point."

Rouge's voice seemed like the sun burning away the red mist of the beast's rage, taking a deep breath Kagen replied.

"I understand, I will meet you there."

Kagen turned and ran as fast as he could to meet Rouge, trying to understand what just happened. While an unconscious but still standing Knuckles remained behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart of the Beast

"I'm telling you this guy wasn't human!" Yelled knuckles.

Knuckles was currently with Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Cosmo. He was relating the story of his battle with a mysterious man who he insisted could not have been human. Sonic and the others were somewhat reluctant to believe what they were being told.

"Knuckles, are you _sure_ that this wasn't just a dream?" Asked Sonic.

Knuckles gave his friend a sour look.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I wouldn't know if I was dreaming?"

"Well. . . ." Sonic started, only for Amy to cut him off.

"It's not that we think you didn't see something it's just this is kind of hard to swallow." Amy offered placatingly.

"Look that guy scared me so bad I passed out ON MY FEET! Do you have any idea what it would take to do that?" Knuckles demanded.

This time Shadow spoke.

"Wait a minute, did you just say you fainted on your feet?"

Knuckles realizing what he said immediately tried to backpedal.

"Er, well I, what I meant was."

Shadow knew Knuckles well enough to know that his ego would never allow him to admit to fainting unless he was really worried. Turning on his heel Shadow started walking away.

"Hey Shadow where are you going?" Sonic called.

"To Club Rouge, it's only a hunch, but I think if we find Rouge we can find this human you fought."

Rouge was worried, and for once it was about something other than gems. Ever since the previous day's mission Kagen had been strangely distant. She had asked him about it but he said it was nothing to worry about. Of course Rouge wasn't about to accept that answer so she spent the whole day spying on Kagen using the security cameras in her apartment. Right now he was meditating in his room but seemed distracted. His teeth were constantly clenching and unclenching, his breathing was anything but calm, and his hands refused to stay still. Had Rouge been less concerned she might have had occasion to wonder why she cared in the first place. Sure Kagen was her partner, but he was an adult and hardly needed her looking after him. Rouge generally avoided getting too close to anyone on principle. In her line of work she could never really let herself trust anyone. The only times she made an exception was with Sylvia her only real gal pal, Shadow, and Knuckles. But even with her previous exceptions this felt different, it felt stronger. Rouge had always liked lone wolf types, but unlike Shadow or knuckles, Kagen wasn't a lone wolf by choice. Kagen was alone because it was dangerous for him to be close to anyone. Over the month they spent in hiding Rouge and Kagen had learned a great deal about each other. Kagen had once been a soldier for the city of Yharnam he had lost his family during the burning of Old Yharnam and his friends to the beasts. Eventually he volunteered as a hunter, deciding it was the best way to save the city he loved. Only after many years of fighting and pure living hell did he learn the truth. The god's worshipped by the healing church, the same gods he and his friends and family venerated, had caused the plague that brought the beasts. Eventually Kagen fought his way to the realm of nightmare, there he did battle with the god's and their servants and killed many of them. Eventually he discovered that the Great Ones were using the scourge as a means of creating another of their kind. Kagen found the fledgling god, and slew it. But Kagen knew that unless he killed every Great One in existence they would always return. So he continued the hunt, he slaughtered everything in his path but nothing changed. He had been searching for a way to destroy all the Great Ones at once when he came to Mobius. Rouge had asked how it was he still kept fighting after all this time, he said: "I fight, so others do not have to." Rouge had known many supposed heroes in her time, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and many others. But they were all cheap knockoffs in the face of Kagen's deeds. He was the unstoppable force, and immovable object in one package. Kagen was a hero of hero's, but what made Rouge truly interested in him was not his heroism, it was the fact that after walking in the pits of hell, he still was willing to make breakfast for a no good thief like her.

Kagen snarled in frustration, his focus was ruined again. Every time he closed his eye's and tried to clear his thoughts he felt his inner beast struggle to gain control. Kagen couldn't understand why his technique was failing. He had used the method thousands of times before, sit on the ground, picture the hunters emblem in your head, take measured breaths, clear your mind, and regain control. He was doing everything Gherman had taught him, so why wasn't it working?! Kagen tried to recall Gherman's explanation of how the "Hunters Trance," as he had called it, worked. Gherman had said that it was a matter of focusing on something that you loved or believed in. Kagen choose the mark of the hunter because it reminded him of his duty and his vow to end the scourge. The only thing that he had left to believe in on the hunt was his duty, it was his driving force after everything had been taken from him, so what had changed? Kagen suddenly had a horrifying thought, closing his eye's Kagen altered his focus. This time rather than the hunters emblem, he pictured Rouge. Kagen felt his inner beast start to calm, his mind cleared, and his breathing returned to normal. Kagen opened his eye's and felt a profound sense of dread envelop him. Remembering the time Gherman had once warned that hunters should always be alone:

 _"A hunter is a monster there is no other word for it, we hunt the beasts but we also are beasts. Hunters who fall in love or have family's always end up destroying the ones they are close to. Hunters can never escape the beast inside them, and once they succumb to it, they will hunt anyone they see. Having people who love you will cause them to try and save you, and when they try you will kill them. If you ever fall in love, then either kill yourself or get away from the one you care about. A hunters love only ever leads to tragedy."_

Kagen rose to his feet as his memory of Gherman's word's echoed in his mind. Picking up his weapons he briefly considered putting a bullet in his brain, but rejected the idea for the moment. Heading for the door Kagen was confronted by a worried looking Rouge.

"Kagen is something wrong?" She asked in an oddly concerned tone.

Kagen was tempted to ignore Gherman's words when he looked into Rouges eye's. At that moment he would have given anything to simply say "no" and then stay with Rouge. But then Kagen remembered another hunter who he once met who had a family. Kagen remembered the look on the face of that hunters dead wife, sadness, pain, and betrayal. Kagen also remembered what became of that hunters child, and who was responsible. Kagen knew what he had to do, he had to protect Rouge.

"Get out of my way _thief_!"Kagen snarled, even as he felt his heart breaking.

"What?" Rouge asked the hurt in her eye's causing Kagen more pain than he knew could exist.

"I said get out of my way! Are you deaf as well as dishonest and stupid?!" Kagen managed to keep his act convincing, but internally he almost wished he had just killed himself.

"Kagen I'm you're partner, why are you-"

Kagen cut Rouge off with a cruel laugh.

" _Partner?_ Ha! You really believe that I would ever actually partner with a common pickpocket? I am a hunter, I only sided with you because I needed your resources to complete my objective. Which reminds me."

Kagen grabbed Rouge by the arm pulling her off balance as he snatched the Chaos Emerald from her pocket.

"I'll be taking this." Kagen said as he shoved Rouge to the floor, ignoring the look of betrayal on her face as he reminded himself this was for the best. Turning Kagen headed out through staircase that lead to the currently closed casino. Making his way through the empty room Kagen tried to ignore the urge to break down. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the group that just entered the club until he was in front of them.

 **"YOU?!"** Roared Knuckles on seeing Kagen.

Kagen jumped back on instinct going into a fighting stance. Before him was Knuckles, and Shadow, as well as two hedgehogs, a fox, and an odd female who reminded him vaguely of a humanoid plant, Kagen guessed they were Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo, baised on the decription's Rouge had given.

"Don't move!" Shadow snarled.

Kagen glared at the group of Mobian heroes wondering how he was supposed to get out of this one.

Shadow had to admit he never expected thing's to go like this. Not only did they find who they were looking for, but he was holding a chaos emerald.

"Where is Rouge?"

The human flinched slightly at the question before spitting out his angry response.

"None of your damn business."

Shadow took note of the rather high tech armor the man was wearing.

"I know you know, she gave you that armor didn't she?"

For an instant it looked to Shadow like the human was going to run, then he seemed to freeze as he looked at something behind Shadow, the man's expression turned from shock to fear.

 **"LOOK OUT!"**

Shadow heard the sound of shattering glass a split second before he was blasted to the side by something moving past him at an insane speed. Picking himself up Shadow was shocked by the scene before him. The human Knuckles fought was locked in combat with another slightly larger human dressed in black priestly robes. The larger man was wielding a huge battle axe and pistol of antiquated design, the look in his eye's was a mix of fanatical zeal and utter insanity. Shadow rushed at the larger man only to be sent flying into, and through a brick wall by a single kick.

"I will deal with you in time beast, but this is personal." The man snarled in tone that only the word feral seemed to describe.

Kagen took the moment his opponent was preoccupied with shadow to draw his sword, but he almost dropped it when he recognized the man's face.

"Gascoigne?" Kagen asked in disbelief.

"So you do remember me _murderer!_ " Gascoigne sneered as he swung his ax at Kagen's head.

Kagen dodged with practiced ease as he brought his blade into a defensive stance.

"But I killed you?! I burned your body until nothing remained but ash!"

Gascoigne attacked with a series of short fast swings, Kagen dodging or blocking each in turn.

"The Great Ones restored me, that I might punish you _murderer_ , for what you did to me!"

Kagen dodged a shot from Gascoigne's pistol before responding with a slash across his face.

"You had become a beast, I had no choice!"

Gascoigne seemed to become even more enraged, wiping the blood from his eye's and charging Kagen. Locking blades Gascoigne's bloodshot rage filled eye's locked with Kagen's.

"Is that why you sent my daughter to her death!"

For just an instant Kagen froze, it was all Gascoigne needed. With a jerk Gascoigne sent Kagen's sword flying from his grip before striking him with a two handed overhead swing. Even Kagen's new armor couldn't protect him from the power of the blow. He was sent hurtling through a dividing wall before skidding in a bleeding heap across the floor. Coming to rest in a heap against another wall with enough force to put a shallow hole in it. Kagen saw that his armor and chest had been sliced open showing bone, but revealing his organs were mostly undamaged. Trying to rise Kagen screamed as Gascoigne fired a shot from his pistol into the gash in his chest. The bullet passing between his ribs, into his left lung and then out his back, blasting a large crater into the floor. Kagen's vision was swimming in a haze of pain as Gascoigne approached him. Kagen managed to unholster one of his pistols but Gascoigne kicked it out of his hand. However as Gascoigne raised his ax to finish his prey he was sent hurtling to one side by a powerful kick.

"Kagen! Oh god what did he do to you?!"

"Rouge?" Kagen asked weakly as he cursed leaving his Blood Vials back in Rouges safe house.

"Yes it's me, your going to be ok just hold on!"

Kagen struggled to rise knowing what was coming.

"Rouge, run!"

Alas Kagen's warning came to late, as Gascoigne smashed Rouge to the ground with a single punch sending spiderweb cracks out from the point her body impacted the ground. Lifting Rouge up by her throat Gascoigne glared down at Kagen with a sadistic smile.

"This she-beast must care for you a great deal if she's willing to risk her life to save you." Gascoigne's cruel smile widened. "I wonder if the feeling is mutual?"

Kagen felt himself start to panic.

"Please no!"

Gascoigne's expression softened for an instant, and Kagen almost believed he would let Rouge go. Then Gascoigne's previous sadistic look returned as he hurled Rouge to the floor. Stomping on one of Rouges wings Gascoigne broke it with contemptible ease his foot actually cracking the floor.

"You killed my daughter, I kill your pet!"

Rouge Screamed as white hot pain shot through her wing, she tried to rise but a kick from her opponent sent her across the room. Rouge struck the opposing wall with enough force to shatter her left arm, and create a shallow crater, but fighting back tears she managed to land on her feet. Closing the distance between them with hellish speed Gascoigne grabbed Rouge by the throat choking her. Rouge struggled to get free but Gascoigne's arm was like an iron bar. As her struggles weakened Rouge's vision began to darken, she heard a strange roaring sound as she felt her death approach.

Then suddenly the pressure on her throat vanished, air entered her burning lungs. Looking up she saw a blurred shape standing over her, as her vision cleared Rouge gasped in shock and horror. The person standing over her was Kagen, but not the Kagen she knew. This version stood taller by a good foot and a half, his clothes were shredded, his sunglasses were gone and his eye's glowed like hot coals. Kagen walked with a strange hunched over motion that made him look like he was trying to move on all fours. Rouge's eyes widened when she saw his hands had claws rather than fingernails. Looking at his face Rouge noticed his elongated canines as he let out a bestial snarl. The wound in Kagen's chest had healed, but there was a long scar in it's place.

"Kagen?"

The beast version of Kagen glanced at Rouge and for just an instant she thought she saw a flash of recognition in his eye's. Then the sound of shifting furniture made Kagen refocus on his target. Gascoigne hurled aside the remains of the table he had ploughed into as he readied his ax.

"So after all these years you finally succumb, I will enjoy ridding the world of-"

Kagen didn't bother to let Gascoigne finish, hurtling forward he smashed aside his opponents weapon. Gascoigne's eye's widened in fear as Kagen tore his right arm from it's socket in a spray of blood. Kagen then blasted his opponent back with the force of his screaming roar, smashing him through several tables and into a wall. Gascoigne screamed as Kagen jumped next to him, and lifted him into the air by his shoulders. To Rouges horror Kagen bit into Gascoigne's throat, removing it with his teeth, before he finally tore him in two with a wet ripping sound, covering the room with blood and viscera. Letting out a roar of triumph the transformed Kagen began to, almost daintily, lick the blood from his claws.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter Reborn

Sonic stared in abject horror at the interior of Club Rouge. Broken furniture was scattered everywhere, several wall and sections of floor were destroyed, and blood and organs littered the area. But worst of all was the towering monstrosity that stood hunched in a corner cleaning blood from it's clawed fingers with every sign of relish. Until a moment ago it had been a human man, but now. . . . .

Sonic had no clue how to react, when the fight had started he just froze. His whole body had locked up out of an instinctual fear he didn't even know existed, and he wasn't the only one. The only one seemingly unaffected was Rouge, who was limping toward the monster that was once her partner.

"Rouge get back that thing is dangerous!"

Shadow seemed to have recovered the ability to speak and his voice was filled with undisguised fear. On any other day Sonic would have been quick to make fun of him, but not today. Sonic was unsure if he'd ever be able to joke about anything ever again. Sonic watched as Rouge ignored Shadow continuing to her partners side. Shadow took a step forward but stopped when the monster fixed it's gaze on him and gave a low menacing growl. Sonic prepared to dash forward and stop Rouge, but before he moved a muscle the beast trained it's eyes on him almost as if it knew what he was planning, and was warning him not to try it.

"Kagen?"

Rouge's voice was oddly calm, and soothing, while her facial expression was one of unyielding resolve.

"Kagen, it's ok."

She stepped closer to the beast as it glared at her snarling in anger.

"Rouge, don't!" Shadow urged as she stepped ever closer.

The beast turned to face Shadow and took a step in his direction.

 **"NO KAGEN!"** Rouge shouted causing the transformed Kagen to halt and return his focus to her. "It's going to be ok, there's no more danger here." Rouge extended her hand to touch Kagen's cheek, Kagen flinched slightly at her touch, but did not back away.

Kagen was drowning in a sea of blood. Red blocked out his vision as he screamed in rage and madness. He wanted to hunt, and kill, and feed, and destroy, he laughed as he ripped Gascoigne's arm off. Kagen relished the feeling, and taste of blood dripping from his mouth as he bit into the throat of his prey. The fear in Gascoigne's eye's as the light faded from them was beautiful, like the most exquisitely rendered image of a master painter. As Kagen tore his pathetic opponent in half he reveled in the feeling of being free from fear, and doubt. Yes free, Kagen was free, free to kill, free to feed, free to embrace the festering madness in his heart. Kagen forgot. . . . he forgot his home, he forgot his world, he forgot his duty, he even discarded his name.

Kagen was no more. . . . .only the Beast remained, as it should be. The Beast smiled as it allowed visions of death and blood to flow unhindered through it's head. The Beast knew this was right, this was the natural order. It would hunt, it would kill, and it would consume the blood and flesh of lesser creatures. The beast would grow strong and be allowed to hunt and devour until it had consumed the world, it would be glorious!

"Kagen."

The beast paused in it's joy as it heard the sound, the sound seemed. . . . familiar, somehow.

"Kagen."

There it was again, why did this sound feel so odd? The beast wanted to kill, but this sound, it seemed more important. Why? Killing was the beast's purpose, what more was there?

"Kagen."

The beast clutched at it's head as it struggled to understand the noise. Images appeared in the beast's mind, images of fire, of struggle, of gleaming armor.

"Kagen."

The beast screamed as the sound summoned more images, humans dying at the hands of beasts, a city, a blood healing clinic, then. . . . .

"Kagen."

A fight against beasts, a man in black priest robes, a cathedral, a nightmare, and. . . .

 **"KAGEN!"**

And finally the noise made sense.

Kagen opened his eye's, Rouge was there her right hand on his cheek.

"Kagen?" Rouge asked gently, tears starting to form in her eye's.

"Rouge? What just happened?"

Rouge just smiled as she collapsed, unconscious.

 **"ROUGE!"**

Kagen screamed as he grabbed Rouge guiding her gently to the bloodstained floor.

Shadow watched as Kagen franticly assessed Rouge's injury's. Shadow ran toward Rouge. Only for Kagen to turn to face him with a speed greater than Shadow thought possible.

"Touch her and I will kill you where you stand!"

Shadow stopped just out of reach of Kagen's fist.

"I'm trying to help." Shadow said indignantly.

Kagen turned back to Rouge, gently picking her off the ground, turning back he glared at shadow.

"The only help she need's from you, is for you to get out of my way."

Shadow didn't budge.

"Look, I can get her to the hospital faster if I teleport."

Kagen looked down at Rouge, right now lying in his arms she seemed so utterly helpless. Fixing Shadow with a soul piercing gaze, Kagen spoke in a tone as cold as ice.

"If you take us anywhere else but a healer, I will never rest until I have turned all you hold dear into smoldering ruin."

Shadow nodded, turning and grabbing the chaos emerald from where it had fallen from Kagen's pocket.

"Hey, that's-" Knuckles statement died in his throat from Kagen's enraged gaze and remembering why Shadow needed it. "-totally cool for you to borrow." He finished.

Placing his hand on Kagen Shadow focused on a metal image of the nearest hospital.

 **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

Kagen waited for the flash of light to dissipate before snatching the emerald from Shadow.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Kagen glared around the hospital emergency room before tossing the gem back to Shadow.

"Had to make certain." Kagen responded as he marched to the nurses station.

Shadow glanced at the emerald before following, _"Never thought I'd meet anyone more paranoid than me."_

Kagen approached the nurses station with all the subtlety of an avalanche. His armor and clothing was in tatters, and his face, hands, and chest were covered in blood, the nurse nearly fainted when she saw him.

"This woman is hurt, she has one broken arm, a broken wing, and possible internal injury."

The nurse was to scared to think, and just started reciting her normal rote greeting.

"W-w-welcome t-t-to N-Night B-Babylon General H-Hospital, the d-doctor will be w-with you-"

Kagen slammed his fist onto the reception table demolishing the whole thing.

 **"NOW!"** Kagen roared.

The nurse nodded as she ran to find the doctor, sheer terror boosting her forward. Shadow felt like he ought to say something to reprimand Kagen, but he didn't want to agitate him further. After a brief wait the nurse returned accompanied by a male cat in a doctors coat. His eye's widened slightly at the sight of Kagen but he approached anyway.

"I am doctor Archer, please follow me."

Kagen nodded gently carrying Rouge's unconscious form into an emergency operating theater. Kagen smelled antiseptic and chemicals and he glanced around the room at the various unfamiliar devices.

"Please place miss Rouge on the table gently."

With great care Kagen placed Rouge on the operating table, being cautious not to injure her further. Rouge's face was paler than normal and the blood covering Kagen had stained her clothing darker than normal.

"We will begin immediately, but I must ask you to leave please."

Kagen glared at doctor Archer with undisguised anger.

"I will not let Rouge out of my sight, she is under my protection."

Archer sighed.

"I understand, but I can't focus with you here, and this is delicate work. I give you my word, she will be safe and you will be allowed to see her once she recovers, but for now you've done all you can."

Kagen looked into the doctors eye's, after he was satisfied he turned to leave.

"Save her, she is the only friend I have in this, or any, world." Kagen stated in an oddly shaken sounding voice before turning and leaving.

Shadow followed Kagen back out into the waiting room, surprised that he had consented to the doctors demands.

"It's ok they'll take care of her, the doctor's here are the best in the city."

Kagen nodded slowly.

"You can't imagine the debt I owe her, you may not realize it but she saved me from a fate far worse than death. Even after I said such horrid things to her, she still saved me."

Shadow would have asked what Kagen meant, but at that moment he heard sirens outside.

"Oh hell, wait here I need to explain things to Riggman before he tries to arrest you."

Kagen glared at the door.

"If they try to get to Rouge, then I will kill every last one of them, make certain they understand that."

"No worries I'll make them understand, just don't do anything crazy." Shadow said turning and walking outside.

The first thing to greet Shadow as he walked outside was a row of police cars forming a barrier around the hospital entrance. Shadow wondered how they even knew to come here when he recalled the nurse from earlier. "She must have called the cops while Kagen and I weren't watching." Shadow grumbled. Shadow sighed in irritation when he noticed Riggman getting out of a squad car.

"Stand down Shadow this is a police matter now!" Riggman barked. "Alright boys lets head in and-"

"No!" Shadow interrupted.

Riggman glared at Shadow angrily.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Shadow didn't even blink as he replied.

"Riggman right now Rouge is in surgery, and the guy protecting her is way out of your league. At the moment he's no threat but if you agitate him you and your men will be destroyed."

Riggman gave Shadow a look of surprise.

"So help us subdue him, if he's as dangerous as-"

"I can't." Shadow interrupted.

"Then your aiding this fugitive?"

Shadow gritted his teeth in frustration.

"No, I mean I literally can't help you, the guy in there is way to strong!"

Riggman suddenly looked slightly nervous.

"I thought you were the ultimate life form? Just use your powers to stop him you have one of the chaos emeralds that should-"

"You don't get it, even if I had all seven chaos emeralds I'm not sure I could win! This guy was trading blows with someone who was able to cut through the most advanced armor on Mobius with an ax! What's more even after he was able to cut through the armor our friend inside was wearing, he still couldn't cut through his bones! Then he shot him in the chest with a pistol powerful enough to crater the floor beneath him, and he _still_ didn't die! Then he turned into some kind of monster and literally tore the guy who attacked him in half! Do you honestly think you could survive fighting him even with my help!? Right now he will kill anyone who tries to get in his way, but if we leave him alone he won't attack!"

Riggman had gone pale after hearing Shadow's story. Shadow was one of the strongest beings on Mobius, and he actually sounded afraid of this guy.

"Ok Shadow we'll play it-"

"Ha hahaha!" A loud obnoxious laugh cut Riggman off before he could finish.

"Oh you gotta be kidding." Shadow growled in frustration, at the all too familiar voice. The appearance of a half dozen clunky looking robots merely confirming what he already knew.

"All right Shadow, hand over that emerald!" Demanded Dr. Eggman from his hover platform.

"Eggman? How did you even know about this mess?" Shadow asked in irritation.

"I'm an evil genius, and I happen to monitor the police radio band."

Shadow briefly wondered if the universe just really hated his guts, before responding.

"Eggman if ever there was a bad time for you to attack it's now. Do you even know what's going on?"

"I know you have a chaos emerald, and that your girlfriend is currently in the hospital. This is the perfect time to attack, while your-"

Eggman was interrupted by the sound of metal being rent as one of his robots was sent sailing right into a second with enough force to send them both across the street, and into a conveniently empty store front where they exploded in flames.

"Shadow," Came a voice with an edge like a razor." you're time, and my patients, has expired."


	6. Chapter 6

A Hunter's Discovery

Kagen glared at the frightened faces of the police and Eggman, as well as Shadow's grim expression. His eyes shifted to the four mechanical beasts that remained, and the flaming wrecks of the two he destroyed. Kagen had no weapons, badly damaged armor, and was surrounded, he was also done being nice.

"See that building?" Kagen asked cooly, gesturing at the hospital. "Inside my partner is undergoing surgery." Kagen's formerly calm face was suddenly twisted with rage. **"HOW MANY PIECES DO YOU WANT TO BE IN WHEN SHE WAKES?!"** He roared, causing several nearby windows to shake in their frames. Eggman, Shadow, and Chief Riggman glanced at each other, coming to a unanimous unspoken decision.

"We surrender." Shadow proclaimed raising his hands in the air, as Riggman's officers, and Eggman's robots dropped or powered down their weapons. Kagen glared at each of them in turn before nodding emphatically.

"Good move." Kagen grunted as he turned and went back inside. Shadow was sighing in relief as Kagen withdrew, when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, turning he found Eggman looking down at him with a worried expression.

"Who was that?"

Shadow returned his gaze to Kagen's retreating form as he replied.

"That was Rouge's new partner, and the last guy on Mobius you want to fuck with."

Kagen walked into the hospital, glaring at the nurse before taking a seat in a nearby chair. Trying to calm down Kagen closed his eye's and cleared his mind, falling into the hunters trance. He felt different, his inner beast had been oddly quite, in fact he hadn't felt it at all since Rouge called him back to his human state. Focusing on the hunter symbol in his head he tried to avoid thinking about Rouge being in surgery. As he focused a familiar sensation assailed him, it was the pull of the hunters dream! Kagen opened his eyes dropping to the floor he reached into a pocket pulling out a small knife. Working quickly he inscribed an intricate rune into the hospital floor. After he finished the mark he cut his finger allowing a single drop of blood to fall on the mysterious symbol. The blood hissed and bubbled before turning to a faintly glowing mist that coalesced into mote of blue fire hovering at about knee height. Kneeling in front of the flame, Kagen re-entered the hunter's trance.

Following the pull of the dream Kagen allowed his mind body and soul to be absorbed by the dream. When he reopened his eyes Kagen was kneeling on a cobblestone walkway in front of a small stone structure. Looking around Kagen observed the white flowers and ferns swaying in the ephemeral breeze. Trees seemingly frozen in the process of budding reached to the moonlit heavens as ancient tombstones stood sentinel.

"Hello, good hunter." Spoke a soft feminine voice.

Kagen turned to see a woman with pale porcelain skin wearing a dress, bonnet, and shawl. She seemed human, but for her jointed fingers that forever betrayed her true nature.

"Hello Doll, how have you been?"

The doll smiled faintly as she bowed her head slightly.

"I have been well hunter, and you?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, but I am alive, and that's something at least. Where is Gherman I have need of his council?" The Doll pointed at the hunters workshop.

"Gherman is inside, is there anything else you need?"

Kagen considered the question.

"Could you put together some armor, weapons, and supplies for me? I need Chikage, and the Burial Blade, as well as the repeating pistol, and Ludwig's Rifle. I also need all my tools, and a full pack of potions and blood vials, can you do that?"

The doll nodded.

"Of course good hunter."

Kagen inclined his head in thanks, as he headed for the workshop. Walking in Kagen found his mentor seated in his wheelchair reading a book, his hat and long gray hair partially hiding his face.

"Gherman."

The ancient hunter looked up from his book, as always Kagen couldn't help but feel like Gherman was able to see right through him.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns, I was beginning to think you had died."

Kagen stared at the old man.

"I came close, but I still draw breath."

"Hmm yes, but I sense a change in you, it is as if you have been purified somehow." Gherman wheeled himself closer to Kagen, taking his hand. "Yes now I see it, your soul has changed, the stain of the Great Ones is all but gone, but how?"

"Tell me Gherman, what do you know about a world called Mobius?"

At the mention of the name Gherman gave a violent start his book falling off his lap on to the floor.

"Where did you hear that name?!"

Kagen slightly startled by his mentors reaction, quickly composed himself before responding.

"It started about a month ago. . ."

Shadow stared at the glowing blue flame hovering in the hospital emergency waiting room. It burned ominously creating a halo of blue light in which motes of energy appeared and disappeared at random. The nurse had called to Shadow a few minutes ago, saying that Kagen had disappeared. She claimed that Kagen had preformed some kind of ritual, and then his body turned to mist and he vanished. _"What were you up to?"_ Shadow couldn't imagine why Kagen would just leave, especially considering how protective he was of Rouge. Shadow had told Chief Riggman, and Eggman to stay outside while he checked out the nurses story. Shadow had no clue what Kagen did, but staring at the strange blue fire made Shadow nervous. The flame seemed to exude an aura of despair and hopelessness, but it also felt oddly familiar. It seemed to resonate with something deep in Shadows psyche, like a long forgotten memory.

Suddenly the flame flared in a flash of blue light, jumping back Shadow saw a cloud of mist forming. As shadow watched the mist assumed a human shape. the air around the mist rippled like the water in a pond, and suddenly Kagen stood before Shadow dressed like an ancient knight. Kagen held his helmet under his right arm while on his back were strapped a backpack and a large bone. . . something. Resting at Kagen's hip was a curved sword that resembled a Katana with the cross guard of a long sword. Glancing down at Shadow, Kagen arched an eyebrow.

"Something I can help you with?"

Shadow blinked a few times to make certain he wasn't hallucinating.

"Where the hell did you go?!"

Kagen removed his pack and placed it on the floor.

"I needed to get proper weapons and armor as well as my other tools. I nearly got killed by Gascoigne, because I relied on this world's weaponry. I can protect Rouge from the idiots outside with my fists, but against another hunter I'd be toast."

"That's why you left, not where you went."

"I went to the hunters dream, it's like a forward operating base for hunters."

Shadow had no idea what a "Hunter" was, or how a dream could be a base but before he could ask doctor Archer interrupted them. If he was bothered by Kagen's new attire, weapons, or the mote of blue fire hovering between them he didn't show it.

"I came to tell you that miss Rouge is stable, and given time she will make a full recovery. She is resting in a private room, and as promised I will take you there."

Kagen and Shadow nodded, falling in step behind doctor Archer. Going up an elevator they followed a hallway to a windowed room. Rouge was sleeping soundly in bed her arm, and wing in a cast, and her chest bandaged. Kagen felt relieved that Rouge would be ok but it pained him to see her lying there. After quietly leaving to let Rouge rest Kagen turned to Dr Archer, and looked him in the eye.

"I owe you a great debt doctor, you have my trust and my respect, thank you."

Dr Archer smiled.

"Just doing my job."

Quietly exiting Rouge's room Kagen spoke briefly with Dr. Archer about when Rouge might return home. Shadow watched the exchange with a thousand questions running through his head. After talking to Dr. Archer for a few minutes Kagen headed downstairs with Shadow in tow, entering the waiting room they discovered they had a reception committee. Sonic and his friends had arrived and they all looked more serious than Shadow had ever seen them. Kagen gave a resigned sighed.

"What do you all want?"

Sonic had to visibly reign in his temper.

"We want an explanation."

Kagen nodded.

"I suppose it's the least I can do, where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start with what you are, since you're definitely not human."

Kagen gestured to the nearby chairs and tables.

"Sit, this might take some time."

Sitting so everyone could see him Kagen began his story. He explained the hunt, and the hunter's, the Great Ones, his arrival on Mobius, and then who Gascoigne had been. Through the explanation Sonic and the others kept silent until he appeared to have finished. Sonic was the first to ask a question.

"Why did these 'Great Ones' send Gascoigne to kill you?"

Kagen shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, but if they went to that much trouble to try and kill me after all this time they must be planning something. The great ones must be worried that I'm going to ruin whatever they have up their sleeves." Kagen sighed wearily. "Which brings me to my meeting with Gherman. When I told him the name of your world he damm near had a heart attack. After I told him the details of this place Gherman told me a very disturbing tale. He told me an ancient legend about the Great Ones, one so old it was all but forgotten. It said that long ago the Great Ones had the power to travel to far more realms than they can now. Supposedly they lost that ability because of some kind of war, they were defeated and cursed to be prisoners of a single universe. Now the interesting thing is the wording of the last line of the original story. _In the infinite realm of Mobius, the ever shifting traitor sits on his crystal throne_."

Shadow frowned.

"Are you trying to say that these monster gods fought a war on Mobius? How is that possible?"

Kagen shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think I know how we can find out. Rouge told me that the Blood Crystal Sphere that brought me here was previously in an ancient temple. Once Rouge is recovered she can tell us where to find it, then we'll know for certain."

Riggman sighed in frustration, all of Mobius's greatest heroes were now here, yet rather than taking this Kagen guy down they were chatting with him. To make matters worse Eggman, who he also was unequipped to arrest, was still here. So here he stood, ineffective, and feeling more than a little hypocritical. Riggman was about to march into the hospital when he heard shouting behind him.

"Hey stay behind the line what do you think you-"

The officer's words were cut off by an agonized scream. Whirling around Riggman was just in time to see an officer fall to the ground in two halves his entrails spilling out on the ground. Standing over the corpse where two humans. One was dressed in armor that made him look like the grim reaper with a witches hat, while the other wore a bone mask and feathered cape that made them look like a demonic undead crow. The reaper was armed with a metal cane and what looked like a blunderbuss his crow partner carried a horrific weapon that seemed to be a mix of lumber saw and switchblade. The crow also carried a gun, this one was a complex antique pistol with two barrels. Several officers pulled out their guns pointing them at the reaper and crow, but before they could do more than that the reaper attacked. Striking the ground with his cane the reaper transformed the weapon into a sort of bladed whip. With a few flicks of his wrist he sliced the police around him and his partner into ribbons in a spray of blood and gore, before returning his weapon back to a cane in one movement. Riggman and Eggman stared in horror at the carnage as the two killers stepped over the dismembered bodies without even flinching.

"Where is hunter Kagen?"

The female voice came from the crow, and was devoid of any emotion. Riggman noticed one of his few remaining officers sneaking around behind the pair, Riggman's eye twitched so subtly that it was all but unnoticeable, except to the eye of the hunters. Before the officer could try anything the crow fired her gun into him without even looking, his body turned into red mist and chunks of meat instantly.

"Answer the question." The crow demanded as if nothing had happened. Before either Riggman or Eggman could reply a voice rang out across the lot.

"A hunter of hunters, and a keeper? I'm flattered."

Kagen strode out into the open with his helmet under one arm, and a wide curved blade in his free hand, his armor flashing in the street lights as he moved. The crow and reaper hunters brushed past Riggman, and Eggman to stand before their prey. Separated by a distance of thirty feet they never broke eye contact with Kagen.

"Hunter Kagen you have defied the Great Ones and must be punished for your sins."

Kagen glared at his accusers.

"Said the bastards that just murdered about eight people, you have no right to talk of sin! But I wont waist time arguing, you want to take my life?" Kagen placed his helmet over his head, and fastened it in place. Leveling his blade Kagen spoke in a cold voice made even more frightening by his helmet distorting the sound.

"Come and try."


	7. Chapter 7

Power of the Hunter

The air in the hospital parking lot was charged with tension as three hunters faced off. To the observers they appeared as demonic figures from an eldritch nightmare, god's of death about to do battle. Sonic felt Amy hug him tightly, as Cosmo did the same with Tails. Knuckles tried to put up a strong front, but it was obvious he was fighting the urge to run. Shadow stood frozen his eye's darting between the three combatants as he gritted his teeth. Riggman and his two living officers were standing immobilized with fear, along with Eggman who was white as a sheet. Nature itself seemed to hold it's breath as a cloud covered the moon, and the breeze that had been blowing ceased.

Seconds ticked by like hours as the hunters stared each other down. Then as if some signal had been given, the one Kagen called a Keeper rushed forward. Using his cane like a fencer uses a foil he tried to stab Kagen with the weapon's sharpened tip. Dodging with only the smallest margin for error Kagen somersaulted back and to the side. Kagen seemed out of immediate danger but the instant he recovered he spun to the left, just in time to dodge a pair of bullets fired by the Keeper's partner. The errant projectiles struck the hospital's large sign blowing two fist sized holes through it, in a shower of sparks.

Jumping forward Kagen fired a shot at the Keeper with a pistol similar to the one the hunter of hunter's had, dodging to the side of the bullet's the Keeper was unable to escape as Kagen struck him with his blade. The Keeper was sent flying into an empty squad car putting a sizable dent in it's side, but his armor held. Not wasting time Kagen headed to finish him, only to abruptly change course. Kagen was making a beeline for the Hunter of Hunters, dodging her pistol shots as she futily attempted to stop him. Jumping over one of her shots Kagen struck with his sword slicing cleanly through the wrist of her left hand. Screeching in pain the maimed hunter struck with her saw bladed weapon. Kagen was just able to raise his sword to parry her strike, but it's force still sent him skidding back a pace or two. Jumping back the wounded hunter threw her blade into the air pulled a vial of red liquid from her belt; and jammed it into her leg before catching her weapon. Kagen was going to press the attack when he heard a loud "CHINK" followed by a whistling noise. Raising his blade by pure reflex Kagen managed to get the razor whip to wrap around his sword rather than his throat. Kagen heard another "CHINK" as the hunter of hunters altered her own weapon. Charging at Kagen she swung her extended saw blade at Kagen's sword arm. Kagen released his weapon, choosing the loss of his sword over the loss of a limb.

As Kagen drew his Chikage the Keeper embedded his Burial Blade into a nearby lamp post with a casual flick of his whip. Kagen had managed to stop the hunter of hunters from shooting for now, but her hand was already growing back. Kagen was down a weapon and outnumbered, and the longer he fought the more chance an innocent person would be hurt. Kagen reached into a pocket of his belt, touching the bone fragment within. Focusing his will Kagen saw his flesh become slightly transparent as if it was made of mist or smoke. Next Kagen sheathed Chikage, and holstered his pistol, placing his hand on a hidden razor in Chikage's sheath. Kagen cut his flesh allowing the blade to drink deep of his blood. Kagen watched as the hunter of hunters rushed him her blade held ready to cut him in two, the keeper hanging back for support. Kagen waited until his foe had committed herself to the attack, then struck. Turning to vapor Kagen shifted to the side of the blow. The saw blade struck with enough force to crack the asphalt apart and send fragment's hurtling in every direction shattering windows and embedding themselves in cars. Before his opponent could do more than blink Kagen hit her with a vicious overhead slash cleaving through armor, flesh, bone, and organs. Whirling around to face the Keeper Kagen's sword appeared longer, with half the blade made of crystalline blood. Flicking the blade to the side Kagen returned the sword to normal, as his bisected opponent's two halves fell in opposite directions. Sheathing his sword Kagen once more turned to mist, flowing past the keeper he reached the lamp post his other blade had been stuck in. Pulling it out Kagen yanked the odd bone contrivance on his back free, revealing it to be some kind of staff. Whirling the blade in his hand Kagen slammed it into place on the bone staff. The eye's of those present widened as they witnessed the second form of the Burial Blade, a bone handled scythe whose blade shimmered with a silver blue radiance for an instant before returning to normal. The Keeper staggered back in awe when he saw the weapon.

"The Burial Blade?!" His voice was hollow and whispering as if it came from one already dead. "But that would mean. . ."

Kagen leapt into the air borne aloft by magic as he readied his strike, his body glowing with arcane energies.

"That I defeated Gherman." Kagen finished for his stunned opponent. Surging forward Kagen sliced the keeper in two at the waist, then spun the blade cutting him into quarters, next executing a brutal cross slash that cut him into sixths, before blasting him apart with a blow from Burial Blade's handle. Looking at the remains of his opponent Kagen separated and sheathed his weapon.

"I'll send him your regard's" Kagen said as he walked back into the hospital.

No one moved, no one spoke, they just stared at Kagen as he reentered the hospital. Returning a moment later Kagen held three glass bottles containing an orange liquid, a rag of old cloth stuck out of the top. Pulling a match out of a pouch Kagen lit the rag's on fire before tossing the bottles toward his fallen foes. A small explosion preceded a roaring inferno that consumed the remains of the two would be assassins. Looking up Kagen removed his helmet to answer the unspoken question.

"Their blood is too dangerous to leave lying around, so this is how we hunters perform a funeral." Turning to the burning corpses Kagen bowed his head. "As you lived by the blood, you die by the blood, return to the blood, and know peace." The prayer was simple and without preamble, but recited with great reverence. As the bodies were consumed fully by the flame Kagen returned his gaze to Sonic and his friend's. "Shall we finish our conversation?"

Rouge woke to the sun shining in an unfamiliar room, she felt groggy as she tried to get her bearings. _"Uhh, what happened? I remember being in my apartment, Kagen took the emerald, then. . . ._ _ **KAGEN!?**_ _"_ Rouge tried to rise only to cry out in pain and fall back into bed, her left arm and wing feeling like they were being dipped in lava. Rouge just had time to note the bandages on her body when Kagen burst through the door. Dressed in full armor except for his helmet, and brandishing a sword Kagen would have been terrifying to anyone else.

"What is. . ." Kagen stopped when he saw Rouge smiling at him, tear's in her eye's.

Dropping his weapon Kagen rushed to Rouge's side, his expression filled with concern. Falling to his knees Kagen bowed his head refusing to look her in the eye.

"What's the matter handsome? Aren't you going to say good morning?" Rouge asked lightheartedly as she wiped the tears from her face.

Kagen continued to remain with his head bowed, as tear's fell from his own eye's.

"Rouge I. . .I don't. . .I'm so sorry."

Rouge smirked.

"For what?"

Kagen was so surprised he actually raised his head to look at Rouge, confusion etched on his face.

"What do you mean 'For what?' I betrayed you!"

Rouge's smirk widened.

"You mean that little 'it's better this way' style performance you put on?" Kagen gawked at her. "Oh come on, I'm a thief and a spy, I wrote the book on reading people. Your voice may have been convincing but your eye's told me the real story."

Kagen stared at Rouge blankly for a few moment's before a smile crept onto his face.

"I guess I should have known better."

Rouge laughed for a moment wincing as she did so.

"Yes you should have, I only played along because I wanted to make sure you felt like a fool."

Kagen nodded as he regained his serious expression.

"Rouge, while you were out a lot has happened, but before we get into that there is something I have to say."

"Yes?" Rouge asked suddenly feeling her heart rate increase.

Kagen took a deep breath.

"When I first agreed to be your partner I just thought it would be a temporary arrangement. I figured we would work together until I understood this world, then I would move on." Kagen looked into Rouges eye's with an intensity that was almost frightening. "But as we trained and worked together I gradually came to value your company. You became my friend, something I have not had in a very, very, long time. You made me remember what it felt like to be happy, and to have a life beyond the hunt. You saved my life at the risk of your own, then you saved my sanity and my soul. What I owe you can never be repaid, but if you will allow me to stay at your side, then I will spend the rest of my life trying."

Rouge's face felt like it was going to burst into flames. No one had ever made her a promise like that before. Kagen's word's were sincere pure, and from the heart. Looking into his eye's Rouge could see the admiration and caring in them. Rouge turned away trying to hide her reaction, as she spoke.

"H-hey it's fine, no need to repay me, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Rouge said, suddenly finding the wall to her right very interesting. Kagen was about to reply when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt your soap opera, but don't we have more important thing's to discuss?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles was focused on Kagen so he missed the glare of death Rouge gave him. Rising to his feet Kagen felt a slight urge to put Knuckles head through a wall. Before Kagen could do anything however, the rest of the gang came inside. Everyone gathered around Rouge to see how she was doing distracting her from her desire to kill Knuckles. Kagen gave an irritated sigh.

"Your a real class act Knuckles." Kagen stated sarcastically.

"What did I do?" Knuckles asked.

Turning back to Rouge Kagen waited for things to settle down before he brought Rouge up to speed. Starting with Shadow taking them to a hospital, he explained the event's that had transpired the night before.

"Sound's like you had a busy night, what happened after the battle ended?"

"Well after all that, I invited Eggman, and Riggman to sit in, and told them what was going on. Riggman, promised the police would stop chasing us, and Eggman fainted, his robot's showed up to drag him home a few hours ago."

Rouge giggled slightly before the pain in her chest forced her to stop.

"Bet that's gonna bruise eggy's ego." Rouge said with a smile.

Kagen nodded, grinning as he recalled the event, before switching to a more serious tone.

"Rouge last night's attack proves that I am no longer the only hunter in town. It also proves that the Great Ones are very interested in Mobius, and want me out of the way, we need to know why. I want you to tell me exactly where to find the temple you got the blood crystal sphere from, can you do that?"

Rouge gave Kagen a look of mock annoyance.

"What do you mean 'can I do it?' have you forgotten who your talking to? I'm Rouge The Bat, premier treasure hunter." She stated proudly.

"Premier thief is more like it." Knuckles muttered under his breath.

Rouge and Kagen glared venomously at Knuckles.

"I heard that Knuckles!" They remarked in perfect unison.

Knuckles pretended to examine the ceiling, to hide his expression of nervous embarrassment. Deciding to let it go Rouge returned her focus to the matter at hand.

"In my apartment is a flash drive with all the information you need. All you have to do is go pick it up and bring it here along with my laptop. The drive is hidden under the statue on my coffee table, and the laptop is on my desk."

Shadow raised the chaos emerald above his head and was about to teleport when Rouge stopped him.

"Hold it Shadow, sorry but I'm not letting you run around my apartment unsupervised."

Shadow folded his arms giving Rouge a look of mild irritation.

"And who exactly do you have in mind to supervise me?" He asked sarcastically.

Rouge smirked.

"Why my knight in shining armor Kagen, of course." She stated as though it should have been obvious.

Before Shadow could protest Kagen voiced his own complaint.

"My place is at your side Rouge, surely Shadow can be trusted with this on his own."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Kagen the security system in my apartment will lock down everything unless someone I designate as authorized is present. Your currently the only one who qualifies other than me. Besides I'm sure Sonic and Knuckles can stand in for you for twenty minutes."

Kagen wanted to disagree, but he could tell from Rouge's tone that her mind was made up.

"Very well."

Nodding Shadow placed his hand on Kagen.

"CHAOS CONTROLL!" Shadow shouted, causing them to vanish in a flash of light.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunter's Decision

Shadow and Kagen arrived at Rouge's apartment in a flash of golden light. Looking around Kagen headed for the living room table. Made of glass and steel the table was covered with magazines, a pair of remote controls, yesterdays paper and a stainless steel and marble statue of modern design. Set on a base of black granite the statue was about a foot tall and eight inches square at the base. Lifting it with ease Kagen saw it had a cunningly crafted false bottom, after a minute or so he discovered how to open it by twisting part of the statue. Under the false bottom Kagen found a small plastic object about the size of his thumb.

"Did you find it?" asked a deep voice over Kagen's shoulder.

"Yes, right where Rouge said it was, and what of you Shadow?"

Shadow held up a thin plastic laptop.

"Yes, I also grabbed the power cords."

Nodding in understanding and retrieving the flash drive, Kagen placed the statue back as he found it. Walking toward Shadow Kagen noticed the odd expression on his face. Shadow was hard to read but Kagen got the impression that Shadow was trying to decide wether or not to say something.

"If you have a complaint let's hear it." Kagen demanded.

Shadow gave Kagen a look of well hidden surprise before answering.

"What exactly is your relationship with Rouge?" Shadow asked bluntly.

Kagen was actually caught off guard, he hadn't been expecting Shadow to be so direct.

"Why do you want to know?"

Shadow thought for a moment before replying.

"I won't lie Kagen, you scare me, you have an insane level of power, and taking life seems second nature to you. You are by all accounts a heartless killer, yet when you talk with Rouge your different. When it comes to Rouge, you smile, you laugh, you seem totally at ease, why?"

Kagen paused to think.

"She is the one person I feel I can trust, Rouge was able to remind me what it meant to be human. When I'm with her I feel. . .warm, like I can finally let my guard down. Rouge is the one who returned hope and joy to my heart, something I have been without since I first started the hunt. I care for her in a way I never thought I could care for another, and I will protect her, even if I must die to do so."

Shadow considered Kagen's answer.

"It sound's like you love her."

Kagen froze for a moment, remembering the fate of Gascoigne, could he allow himself to risk loving Rouge? Kagen thought about what could happen if he lost control again. Was this what it felt like to be afraid? Kagen had been without fear for so long he had all but forgotten. Kagen had lost everything to the scourge, dared he risk more? His family died in the burning of old Yharnam, his fellow soldiers had fallen trying to stem the tide of beasts in the city, Eileen the Crow, Gilbert, Gascoigne's daughter, Sister Adella, all fell because he failed to save them. Still. . . this might be his last shot at having a life worth fighting for. Yharnam was dead, and nothing Kagen did could ever change that, but this world was alive, like Yharnam had been in the time before the scourge. Kagen had fought for honor, for justice, and for revenge, now he had a chance to fight for something infinitely greater. . . true hope. Looking out at the city from the window in Rouges apartment Kagen made his decision. _"Not this time. . . I_ _ **will**_ _keep Rouge safe, even if I have to kill every man, beast, kin, and great one in existence, I will do it."_ Kagen took a breath, and said the word's Gherman had once forbidden.

"Your Right, I do love her. . . more than life itself."

Kagen and Shadow entered the hospital through the front door, to avoid disturbing the other patients. Kagen noted that his newly created Hunter's lamp had been sectioned off with police tape, not that it mattered, even hunters couldn't use it without Kagen's permission. Walking past the nurses station Kagen attracted quite a few stares in his armor, and weapons. Kagen ignored the stares, and uneasy looks, he had more important thing's to think about. While training together Rouge had told Kagen all about the capabilities of Mobius's hero's. Kagen had found their abilities impressive but still not on the same level as hunters. Kagen had realized when he fought Knuckles that he was many times stronger and tougher than the red echidna. Kagen lacked Sonic's running speed or Shadow's chaos powers, but he didn't need them. Kagen's reflexes were so quick, and his senses so heightened he could have easily countered or avoided any attack Sonic attempted. By the same token Shadow's chaos energy was powerful but could be countered by Kagen's own arcane power. In a fight against the Great Ones the heroes of Mobius would fall, that would have to be fixed if Mobius was to survive. Unfortunately, Kagen could only think of one way to make them strong enough.

As he walked toward Rouge's room Kagen saw Knuckles and Sonic in the hall, guarding the door. As they watched him approach Kagen noticed the unease in their eye's. He didn't blame them, Hunters were scary to everyone, even themselves. Still despite their misgivings Sonic and Knuckles were giving him a chance, and that was all that could reasonably be asked.

"So did you find it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, how is Rouge doing?" Kagen responded, his tone level.

"She's fine the others are inside with her."

Kagen nodded

"Good because I have something I need to discuss with all of you, I'll explain once we're in Rouge's room."

Knuckles and Sonic looked at Shadow for an explanation but he only shrugged. Kagen knocked gently on Rouge's door.

"It's Kagen I'm coming in."

Entering the room Kagen smiled and showed Rouge the flash drive.

"Shadow has your computer, he also spent some time critiquing your undergarments for some reason."

Rouge smirked, as Shadow glared at Kagen.

"Oh really, and did you see anything you liked Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged.

"I was just looking for your laptop, Kagen's the one who was trying them on."

Rouge, and Kagen burst out laughing, as Sonic, and the other's just stared at Shadow.

"Did you just make a joke? Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Shadow?" Sonic jokingly demanded.

Shadow glanced at Sonic with an annoyed expression.

"Just because I take thing's seriously doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, but I've never heard you make a joke." Sonic replied.

"Probably because your enough of a joke for both of us." Shadow growled.

Sonic was about to reply when Kagen interrupted.

"As much as I am enjoying you two bickering, can we return to the matter at hand?"

Shadow gave a "Hmpf" and presented the laptop to Rouge, as Sonic just smiled.

It took a few minutes for Rouge to bring up the information since she only had one working hand, but it wasn't long before Kagen and the others were able to see the relevant information. It was impressive how thorough Rouge was, there were scans from various books and archaeological relics, rumor report's, and even a picture of a badly damaged old map. The temple had been lost for a very long time, and most were clearly of the opinion that it didn't exist. Rouge had spent months doing research, and putting together a completed map to follow.

"So that's where it is huh?" Kagen asked as he examined the map.

"Yeah, I was surprised at how hard it was to find, it was almost. . ."

"As if whoever built it wanted it to be forgotten." Kagen stated finishing Rouge's sentence. Rouge nodded.

"Well let's go, with Shadow's chaos control we can. . ."

"No." Kagen said emphatically cutting Knuckles off.

"What why? We know where they are so why not head out and take them by surprise?" Knuckles demanded.

Kagen gave Knuckles a disapproving glare.

"Because A: they are definitely waiting for us, and B: they would kill you in a heartbeat."

"Let them try, were no pushovers you know!"

"Knuckle's has a point." Sonic interjected. "We know our way around a fight, we can help."

Kagen shook his head.

"No."

"Are you saying you think Sonic's weak?!" Amy demanded angrily.

"We've beaten Eggman load's of times, we're stronger than you think." Cosmo chimed in.

Soon the whole room was shouting at Kagen, only he, Shadow, and Rouge stayed silent.

"I know what it is, you just want to hog all the glory to impress Rouge!" Knuckle's yelled at Kagen.

In a blur of movement Kagen had picked Knuckles up by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Knuckles felt all his fight vanish as he stared into Kagen's rage filled eyes.

"Glory?! **GLORY?!** The Hunt is not some sporting event you ignorant clod. There are no cheering fans or happy endings, only blood, misery, and DEATH! I didn't join the hunt to boost my ego, I did it because it's a duty I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy! Becoming a Hunter means you will never be human again. You will fight forever in a war that you can never win, as a doomed soul who will one day become the thing he seeks to destroy. If you are lucky you will die before that happens, but many can't even hope for that! Often Hunters become immortal, never knowing the peace of death they go mad and destroy all they see! Does that sound glorious to you? Does it sound like fun?! There were Hunters who thought the hunt would bring them glory, most of them became beasts or went mad within a year or two, I should know I killed many of them myself!"

Kagen dropped Knuckles to the ground, and turned to the others.

"Listen, I explained to you all the basics of the hunt but obviously an explanation isn't enough! All of you wait here, I need to fetch something."

Kagen left the room as the others stood wondering if they should leave before he got back. Before anyone could decide Kagen was back with the bag he had brought from the Hunter's Dream. From inside the bag Kagen pulled a smaller satchel that he dumped onto the floor. Everyone but Rouge gasped in horror as six human skull's rolled out of the small leather bag.

"These artifacts are the skulls of men who died comprehending the mysteries of the Great Ones. I want everyone except Rouge to take one and crush it in your hand. Before you do however I must warn you, what you will see you cannot un see, and it could very well destroy you. So if you choose not to do it I will not blame you, but only those who do can accompany me."

Knuckles grabbed a skull almost before Kagen finished, eager to prove he wasn't afraid he crushed the skull without a thought; the effect's were immediate. First Knuckles eye's glazed over and for a moment he stood there like a puppet with it's strings cut. Then his eyes widened, and his face contorted into an expression of abject horror, and he screamed. Knuckles screams were so horrible it sounded like he was being tortured. Expressions of fear misery and agony played across Knuckles features, tears streamed from his eyes as his body twitched spasmodically. Then finally it ended as knuckles collapsed unconscious to the floor.

Knuckles awoke to his friends staring down at him as a doctor Archer waved smelling salts under his nose. Rising up from the floor he shook from head to toe as the traumatic visions he had received replayed in his head.

"I. . . I never. . . oh god." Was all Knuckles was able to say before he started weeping.

Standing nearby Kagen waited for Knuckles to finish recovering at his own pace. While he waited Kagen exited into the hall, and explained the situation to a frowning Dr. Archer, who sighed in irritation.

"Mr. Blackhand I would appreciate if in the future you would avoid causing this level of commotion in my hospital. The patients here have enough to worry about without thinking someone is being murdered in the next room."

Kagen nodded.

"I apologize doctor I wasn't thinking, it wont happen again."

"Good, as long as that's the case I won't ask anymore questions."

Kagen gave a slight bow indicating his thanks as Archer left. Entering the room again Kagen found Knuckles had mostly managed to recover, though he still looked rather disturbed. Seeing Kagen Knuckles said very formally.

"I. . . I apologize for what I said to you Kagen, I had no right to say such things, and I hope you can forgive me."

Kagen nodded.

"I accept your apology" Returning the remaining Skulls on the floor to their original satchel Kagen turned to the door. "Before we continue I must consult someone about my plan."

"What plan?" Amy asked warily.

Kagen glanced over his shoulder as he replied.

"Making you into Hunters."


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to the Hunt

"So you want to know if these 'Mobians' can become Hunters safely?" Gherman asked with a slightly bemused expression.

Kagen stood before his teacher with a stern expression on his face to hide his worry. What he was asking was unheard of, for a non human race to undergo the ritualistic transfusion to become a hunter. Gherman had listened quietly when Kagen had outlined his plan, as well as his concerns, now he regarded Kagen pensively.

"You do recall what happens to Hunters who fail to control the blood, yes?"

Kagen nodded, it was hard to forget, after all the first beast he ever killed was just such an unfortunate. Originally he thought the beast had broken in to the clinic from outside, until he noticed the transfusion needle still stuck in it's arm.

"I do, I am no child Gherman I am fully aware of the risks to humans. But I want to know if you are aware of any additional risk to non humans?"

Gherman considered the question for a moment before replying.

"You have seen infected townsfolk with their undead hounds, and the demonic hounds the Keepers are fond of?"

Kagen nodded.

"I am also aware of the rat's, and pig's that were affected by the scourge, are you saying that my friends will end up like that?"

Gherman shook his head.

"Not necessarily, it may interest you to know that in my time there existed a breed of hound that was beloved of Hunters. They were an unusually intelligent breed of dog, and very loyal. Some hunters preformed the transformation ritual on there canine companions. If the dog had an especially strong bond with their hunter, they would become a type of hound called a Cerberus. These hounds grew as hunters grow, becoming more than a match for any beast."

Kagen's surprise must have shown on his face because Gherman answered his next question before he asked it.

"There are no longer any Cerberus left, and the breed they once came from is long extinct. When a Cerberus's master was slain, overcome by madness, or succumbed to beasthood, the hound would either die of grief or transform into a beast itself. However the existence of those hounds proves that species is not a factor in transformation, only will, and purity of soul, determines who becomes a Hunter, and who becomes a monster. I believe that with your help, your friends can become as mighty as any hunter that ever lived. The only questions are. . . are you prepared to teach them, and are they prepared to take the risk?"

Kagen nodded.

"I already know the answer to both questions, I will go fetch them."

Kagen returned to the hospital via the new headstone in the dream labeled Mobius. It was a curious stone, unlike the others it was made of white polished marble and had veins of gold running through it. Gherman remarked that it's appearance may have been linked to the fact that Mobius had not been touched by the corrupting influence of the scourge, Kagen aimed to make sure it stayed that way. Materializing in the waiting room Kagen ignored the surprised gasps of the onlookers. Heading up the stairs Kagen was soon striding down the hallway to Rouges room. Entering the room everyone turned to look in his direction.

"So was five minutes enough to consult the fates on this plan of your's" Sonic asked.

Kagen laughed, but soon regained his serious demeanor.

"Actually I was gone far longer than that, but I'll explain that later. You have all no doubt been considering my proposal, if you want to back out, now is the time to say so."

Tails raised his hand.

"I'm not saying no, but why do we need to become Hunters?"

"Because you're world is being attacked by horrors you are ill prepared to deal with. You have all faced monsters before, but consider this. . . How strong would you say those hunters who killed Chief Riggman's men were?"

Everyone considered the question before Amy answered.

"They looked as strong as an elite unit of assassins to me." She ventured, shuddering at the memory.

Kagen frowned as he shook his head.

"They were novices, hardly hunters at all in fact.

Amy's face turned white, opening and closing her mouth a few times before managing to speak.

"Th-those were just beginners?"

Kagen nodded.

"True Keepers are adept fire mage's, and only ever wield a type of Katana, and no pistol. Similarly true Hunters of Hunters are much faster and only use the Blade of Mercy, a long curved dirk that can be turned into a duel wield weapon, they also tend to carry a pistol. If the two I faced had been the real deal then it's likely that most of the buildings outside the hospital would have been reduced to rubble, and the hospital itself would have been badly damaged. I knew the truth the instant I saw those two, otherwise I would have lured them somewhere far from the hospital before engaging them."

Kagen let his audience absorb that information for a moment before continuing.

"If you want to fight the monsters of my world and win, then you will need to become true hunters. I know I'm asking a lot, and I wouldn't blame you in the least if you refused, but this is the only hope your world has, so what do you say?"

For a good long while no one spoke, after all Kagen himself had told them that becoming a hunter would mean an end to any hope of a normal life. They would become immortal cursed beings, forever bound to fight. From the little Kagen had told of his time fighting in Yharnam Sonic and the others gathered it was akin to being trapped in hell.

Sonic stepped forward.

"If it'll help protect Mobius and my friends, I'm in."

Shadow smirked.

"If the faker is willing to go through with it, then so am I."

Knuckles nodded.

"I know it's gonna be the hardest thing I've ever done, but I'll do whatever it takes."

Amy went to stand at Sonic's side.

"I've always stood at Sonic and my friend's side, I'm not stopping now!"

Tails expression became determined.

"I won't let the people I care about down!"

"And Neither will I!" Cosmo joined in.

All eye's turned to Rouge, who looked dejectedly at her bandages.

"I'm sorry, but look's like I can only be with you in spirit."

Kagen stepped forward pulling from a pocket what looked to be a silver bell with a ring as a handle. The bell was covered in intricate scrollwork, and seemed to glow with mysterious power. Raising it above his head Kagen rang the bell, the air around the bell rippled and shining motes of light danced around the room. Rouge felt vitality surge through her as the bell emitted chime's of unearthly beauty.

"How about now?" Kagen asked.

Rouge flexed her arm lightly, there was no pain, she tried moving her arm more vigorously, nothing. Rouge stared in awe as Kagen let the bell hang from his outstretched finger.

"The 'Choir Bell' used by the Healing Church's high ranking members, it can cure almost any physical affliction.

Suddenly Rouge's expression became an overly sweet smile, and she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh Kagen sweetie, why didn't you use that earlier, hmmm?"

Kagen looked at Rouge as though it should have been obvious.

"I wasn't entirely certain it would work on you, and I didn't want to make your condition worse by accident.

Rouge feeling slightly embarrassed nodded, her anger dissipating, though Kagen seemed unaware of her agitation.

"Oh, ok that makes sense, then as soon as I can get these casts off I'll be right behind you."

Kagen drew his Chikage.

"Hold still."

Before Rouge could protest Kagen deeply scored her casts with a series of very precise swipes of the blade.

"You should be able to cause them to break with sufficient. . ."

Kagen didn't even have time to blink as Rouge punched him full force in his, currently unarmored, face, causing both her arm and wing cast's to fall to pieces.

"Effort." Kagen finished, having barely felt Rouge's punch. "What was that for?"

Rouge glared angrily at Kagen.

"You swing a sword at me and ask why I punched you?! Are you kidding?!"

Kagen nodded a tad sheepishly.

"I-uh, yeah I guess I did kinda have that coming, sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." Rouge stated as she tried to get some feeling back in her punching hand, making a mental note that Kagen's face was harder than her fist.

Turning Kagen led everyone back down to the emergency waiting room. Placing his hand on the lantern Kagen instructed everyone to grab on to his body. Once everyone was in place Kagen closed his eye's and located the pull of the Hunters dream. The waiting room observers gasped as Kagen and the others turned to mist, then vanished.

"W-where are we?" Cosmo asked her voice trembling slightly.

Kagen smiled at his companions, all of whom were looking around with expressions of wonder. The area seemed to be a small island floating in an infinite expanse of gray, misty nothingness. The island seemed like an ancient graveyard partly overgrown by ferns, vines, shrubs, and an unearthly white flower that swayed in an ethereal breeze as strange trees stood sentinel. A brilliant full moon shone overhead, bathing everything in it's alabaster light, and creating an atmosphere of melancholy stillness. Beyond the fenced in boundary of the floating island, the Mobians could see strange pillars of stone rising up from the misty depths of the void around them. Grave stones of various description lined two paths leading to a small building that resembled a chapel. Kagen gestured to their surroundings with a slight flourish.

"Welcome to my home, the home of all Hunters, this is the Hunters Dream. It exists outside of reality as we know it, a small pocket dimension where hunters can hone their skills, and replenish their supplies."

No sooner had Kagen finished explaining then Amy screamed, pointing with a shaking hand at an area between the two paths to the chapel leading to a birdbath like feature.

"What are _those!_ "

Amy was staring in disgust at the small humanoid figures in the stone bath. They looked like twisted parodies of a mummified human corpse, but they only stood about a foot tall. Kagen smiled reassuringly as he explained.

"Those are the Messengers, they are a sort of spirit that live in the Hunters Dream. They actually seem to worship hunters, and they serve us in various ways, for example the ones in that bath bring me supplies." Kagen placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "They're harmless, and, actually have helped me out any number of times by bringing me the tools I need to do my job."

Amy nodded uncertainly as she turned away to examine the flowers growing around the dream trying to control her instinctive revulsion. As Kagen's friends explored their new surroundings a familiar voice called out.

"Welcome home good Hunter."

Kagen smiled.

"Ah, Doll, how are things?"

The Doll gestured with one hand to the workshop.

"Gherman is waiting for you, and I have prepared the weapons, and tools you requested."

Kagen acknowledged her response with a curt nod.

"Thank you Doll."

Kagen turned and was about to call everyone together but stopped when he noticed Rouge glaring at him.

"Is something wrong Rouge?"

Rouge stared Kagen straight in the eye as she responded.

"Just who is this girl?"

"Oh, this is the Doll she was created by Gherman to help the Hunters, why do you ask?"

Rouge was about to ask Kagen just how stupid he thought she was when she saw the Doll's fingers. They were segmented and clearly not human, reaching out Rouge placed her hand on the Doll's face and gasped. The Doll's skin was cool to the touch and looking closely Rouge noticed that she did not seem to be breathing. Removing her hand from the doll's face Rouge tried to hide her surprise.

"So. . . she's not actually human?"

Kagen shook his head.

"No, but she isn't a machine either, I think of her as my friend and occasional assistant."

Rouge nodded, and tried to smile as she extended a hand to the Doll, the Doll looked at her hand, with a blank expression.

"I can not channel for you, no echoes sing in your veins."

Rouge's obvious confusion prompted Kagen to explain.

"One of the Doll's chief responsibilities is to channel what Hunters call 'Blood Echoes'. Blood echoes are shard's of a creatures soul and raw life essence. The Doll is able to channel the shards, fusing them with the soul and body of the creature they cling to and making them stronger in body, mind, and soul. However the more powerful you become the more echoes are needed to strengthen you."

Rouge nodded slowly.

"So where do you get these 'Blood Echoes'?"

"They are obtained by slaying beasts, kin, and other creatures touched by the power of the Great Ones. The stronger the creature you kill, the more echoes that will cling to you. No one really understands the echoes completely but without them hunters would not exist."

Rouge considered asking how many beasts Kagen had killed but thought better of it.

"Is there any other way to get these echoes?"

Kagen nodded.

"There is a special kind of blood, coldblood, that sometimes forms in pools of fresh beast, and kin blood, if consumed you can gain blood echoes that way." Rouge tried to hide her disgust at the thought of drinking blood as Kagen continued. "The best coldblood forms from the blood of the Great Ones themselves, but it's incredibly rare. Most hunters save any coldblood they find for an emergency, preferring to channel only the echoes gained in battle."

Rouge was about to question Kagen further but he was distracted by something behind her.

"Ah Gherman I was just about to ask you to come out."

Turning around Rouge beheld a man who looked positively ancient, long scraggly silver hair framed a gaunt wrinkled face with two glittering black eyes, an aquiline nose and a mouth set in a permanent frown. Gherman's clothes were disheveled and his skin had the appearance of leather. Leaning heavily on a cane he seemed like he might keel over at any moment. Looking closer Rouge was surprised to note that the man was also missing a limb, the lower half of his right leg ending in a wooden peg.

"Hey everyone come here, I want you to meet the man who will help me train you."

Rouge turned to Kagen with disbelief etched on her face, _this_ was the man who Kagen claimed trained him? He didn't look powerful enough to fight a strong breeze, let alone monsters and undead, and Rouge wasn't the only one with that opinion.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I thought you brought us here to train as hunters, not nursing home attendants!"

Kagen glared at Knuckles and seemed about to reprimand him but was forestalled by Gherman.

"What's your name red one?" Gherman's voice was surprisingly soft, and his tone showed no sign of offence.

"I'm Knuckles, the strongest fighter on Mobius!"

Gherman actually smiled, at Knuckles boast, while Sonic, and Shadow just rolled their eyes.

"Really?" Gherman said lightheartedly. "Then would you be interested in a sparring match? No weapons just fists."

Knuckles seemed to baulk at Gherman's request.

"Uh well, it's just. . . I don't want to hurt you."

Gherman chuckled lightly.

"That's very kind of you but I'll be fine I assure you."

Knuckles looked uneasy.

"Look no offence old timer, but I don't think your up to facing me."

Gherman smiled.

"Hard to believe the strongest fighter on your planet is afraid to fight a doddering old man."

Knuckles glared at Gherman.

"I never said I was afraid! I just don't want to hurt you!"

At this point Kagen decided to chime in.

"Gherman forget that one, the only thing he's good for is cheap talk, I suggest you challenge Sonic or Shadow, they are far more worthy of your time."

Rouge hid her smile as Knuckles fell for Kagen's trap hook, line, and sinker.

"Ok fine, I'll fight the old man, just don't blame me when you get hurt!"

Kagen smiled leading them to the graveyard behind the workshop where years ago he himself fought Gherman. As the onlookers watched Knuckles and Gherman faced each other across the designated battlefield. Kagen smiled turning to the others he gestured towards Gherman.

"Pay close attention all of you, it's not every day you get to see an artist like Gherman demonstrate his craft."

Tails looked to Kagen with a worried expression.

"Uh, Mr. Kagen, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

Kagen stroked his chin considering the question.

"Well I was hoping to train you for a few weeks before we did any sparring, but I'm sure Gherman will pull his punches."

Tails would have argued that, that wasn't what he meant, but it was too late, the fight began. . .


	10. Chapter 10

Trials of the Hunt

Knuckles lay on the ground staring at the sky, he felt like he had just been run over by a train. His head was pounding, one eye was starting to swell shut, and his whole body felt like one giant bruise. What's more he still couldn't believe what just happened. . .

Knuckles had been squaring off against Gherman when the old man gave him a sort of appraising look.

"Now Knuckles, since I'm going to be training you I need to gauge your strength. So here's what I want you to do," Gherman tapped himself on the cheek. "I want you to hit me as hard as you possibly can, like your trying to kill me. Now I understand you may be a bit reluctant, but. . ." Gherman gave Knuckles a glare that froze his blood as he snarled. "If you don't give it all you have I _will_ know, and you _will_ regret it!"

Now, beneath all his bluster and pride, Knuckles was a pretty softhearted guy, and he just couldn't bring himself to hit an old man with full force. So he held back a lot when he threw that first punch, _that_ was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made.

Knuckles only had an instant to register that his punch hadn't done a thing before Gherman struck. Grabbing him by his outstretched wrist Gherman yanked Knuckles into the air swinging him over his head before bringing him down with enough force to create a Knuckles, shaped depression in the hard packed earth. Gherman wasn't finished, still hanging on to Knuckles wrist Gherman hurled the dazed echidna into the air. Jumping after his target, Gherman grabbed Knuckles spinning form by the neck before striking him in the face hard enough to send him hurtling back to earth with a thud. Landing nimbly on his feet Gherman waited for Knuckles to rise before rushing him. Sending Knuckles into the air with a vicious uppercut Gherman then waited for Knuckles to fall to waist height before he spun, kicking him sideways through a headstone ten feet away. Barely conscious, Knuckles saw Gherman walk into his field of vision to stand over him.

"Still awake are you? There might be hope for you yet, but. . ." Here Gherman lowered himself to stare right in to knuckle's eyes. "if I hadn't been holding back the lions share of my power, or if I'd been using a weapon, you'd be dead right now." Knuckles last thought before passing out was: _"Why can't I feel my everything?"_

As he replayed the fight in his head Knuckles wondered at the insane strength possessed by the Hunters. Knuckles could smash his way through solid steel, but Gherman had completely overpowered him. Knuckles had been trying his hardest to escape Gherman's grasp, and it was like he was trapped in a vice. Not to mention his blows felt like being kissed by a battering ram. If that was Gherman's power when he was holding back, what was he like when he was fighting for real? Knuckles shuddered when he thought about it.

Knuckle's was distracted from his worried conjecture by the sound of someone walking towards him. Slowly sitting up Knuckles saw Kagen approaching with a small ceramic pitcher and glass.

"Thought you might like a drink of water, getting the crap kicked out of you tends to work up a thirst." Kagen remarked with a smirk.

Filling the glass, Kagen offered it to Knuckles who took it, and gratefully gulped it down.

"How long was I out?" Knuckles asked once he finished drinking.

Kagen refilled his glass before answering.

"Oh, about an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

Knuckles nodded slowly as he stared at the glass of water in his hands.

"I feel like I just got run over by an entire fleet of buses, how can an old man be that strong?"

Kagen sighed, looking out at the gray emptiness that made up the Hunter's dream.

"Gherman is often referred to as 'the first Hunter' he was once actually a Scholar. He worked as a student to the two men who eventually caused the Scourge, Master Willam, and Laurence." Kagen spat out the names of Gherman's old associates with bitter hatred. "There goal was to find a way to allow humans to ascend to godhood, like the Pthumarians did millennia ago, when they transformed into the Great Ones."

"Well, what's wrong with that? Sounds like they just wanted to make everyone stronger." Knuckles asked confused.

Kagen took a deep breath before replying.

"At first. . . nothing, they studied the texts left behind by the Pthumeru, and explored the tombs and ruins that remained from their time as mortal beings." At this point Kagen's tone darkened. "But then. . ."

"Then what?" Knuckles prompted after a moment.

Kagen shook his head as if banishing an unpleasant memory.

"To make a long story short, they found a way to enhance humans to be more like the Great Ones. The process was risky, and often created horrific monsters, but when it worked. . ."

Knuckles eyes widened.

"It, made them into. . ."

Kagen nodded.

"Hunter's, yes, Gherman was the first person to undergo the process successfully. He doesn't hunt any longer, but he was once the greatest hunter who ever lived. He was the one who created many of the first weapons used for the hunt, and helped create the first hunter's workshop's. It was said he destroyed armies of beast's single handed, and trained some of the most legendary hunters who ever lived."

Knuckles stared at Kagen in awe, before a question occurred to him.

"Wait, if Gherman is so strong, why doesn't he hunt anymore?"

Kagen shook his head.

"That's a very personal story, I don't think it's appropriate for me to tell you, you'll need to ask him yourself."

Getting to his feet Kagen gestured to the workshop.

"We should get going, wouldn't want to miss orientation."

Knuckles and Kagen arrived at the workshop just in time to see Gherman hauling out a large wooden trunk. . Everyone was seated in a semi circle watching him, Knuckles took his seat with them trying not to wince from his injuries. Kagen chose to stand behind the group, Gherman acknowledged the two latecomers with a nod, as he spoke to everyone.

"All hunters fight with weapons, some specialize in a particular weapon, others, like Kagen, make a habit of learning to use as many weapons as possible. Regardless all hunters typically have two weapons, a gun, and a blade that they use together. Now first thing you need to know is that without a weapon you can't win a fight with a beast. Beasts are far to strong to be fought with fists, you might be able to take out a corrupted human without a weapon if your lucky, but not a true beast or kin. Hunter weapons are not like other weapons, all are enchanted to some degree. Most are simply marked with special runes, or quenched in beast blood. The finest hunter weapons go through more involved processes of enhancement, or are made out of special materials, and have more pronounced ability's."

Gherman waited a moment for his audience to absorb his words before continuing, as he opened the chest he had brought out.

"Now, almost none of you typically fights with a weapon, according to Kagen, so I will select the weapons you are to train with, Knuckles catch!"

Knuckles jumped as Gherman threw what was easily the largest sword he had ever seen at him. Knuckles let out a grunt of pain as the incredibly heavy weapon landed on his lap. Knuckles stared at the absurdly massive sword, it was almost twice his height and was so heavy he could barely lift it. Examining the weapon Knuckles glared at Gherman.

"Very funny old man, but nobody in the world could use a sword like this!"

Gherman smirked.

"Kagen, care to take that wager?"

Kagen smiled as he grabbed the sword with one hand, lifting it easily, Kagen whirled the blade around his body with incredible speed. Lunging forward he swung the blade at a patch of flowers, managing to cut only a single blossom free, then catching the flower on the flat of the blade Kagen flipped it into the air and sliced it into quarters before it struck the ground. Everyone stared in shock at Kagen as he rested the massive blade on his shoulder.

"So what do I win?" Kagen asked smugly, Knuckles huffed pretending to be unimpressed. "Relax Knuckles, it took me years to learn how to use this weapon like that, with a little time and effort I'm sure you can manage it."

Knuckles was rather surprised at the sincerity in Kagen's voice.

"You really think I can learn to use that thing?"

Kagen nodded.

"Yes I do, this weapon is Ludwig's Holy Blade, and is made for hunters who favor power over finesse, it's perfect for you. All you need to do is spend some time getting to know the weapon."

So saying Kagen pressed a small button on the swords handle, and pulled. To everyone's surprise the handle came free revealing a smaller long sword hidden inside the larger blade. Flipping the sword in the air Kagen caught it by the flat of the blade and offered the handle to Knuckles. Knuckles took hold of the long sword handle, to his surprise it still felt heavier than it should, but was far lighter than it had been. Swinging the sword experimentally Knuckles found it to be perfectly balanced. As he examined the blade closely Knuckles marveled at the craftsmanship. The blade looked old, yet there wasn't a single ding or scratch to be found. The edge of the weapon glittered in the moonlight still razor sharp even after ages of use. Along the center of the blade near the guard Knuckles noticed three indentations, two shaped like a star burst and one like a crescent moon.

"What are these for?"

"Blood gems." Kagen stated matter a factly.

Rouge's ears perked up at the word "Gems"

"Kagen you never mentioned your weapons had gems in them, shame on you, keeping a secret like that from me."

Kagen smirked at Rouge.

"Oh, so you don't mind having gems created from crystallized blood infused with arcane power?"

Rouge gave Kagen a blank look.

"Their made of what now?"

Kagen's smirk widened.

"Crystallized blood, no one is sure exactly why they form, but blood gems mostly form in the organs of beasts and kin."

Rouge made a disgusted face.

"They form inside _organs?_ That sounds both disgusting, and really painful."

Kagen shrugged, having long ago become indifferent to the nauseating power of spilled guts.

"Oddly the gems don't seem to cause any pain to the beasts their found in, we have no idea why though. We do know that the various types of gems all form in a particular part of the body."

Taking his Chikage from the sheath, Kagen pointed to one of the three gems embedded in the blade. The gems were small, none larger than a pinky fingernail, and were varying shades of red. Two of the gems looked star shaped at first, but on closer inspection more strongly resembled bloody snowflakes. The last gem was triangular and a much darker red than the others.

"The snowflake gems, are 'Radial' gems, they are the most common and form in the heart. The triangle gems are unimaginatively called 'Triangular' gems, are found in the kidneys, and are the second most common. The remaining kinds of gems are: 'Waning' gems shaped like a crescent moon, 'Circle' gems that are used in firearms, and finally 'Droplet' gems that work with any weapon."

Rouge nodded.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but where are those last three found?"

"Well, waning gems are the third most common, and form in the brain. Circle gems form in the eyes, and are very rare, but the rarest is the droplet gems. Droplet gems are not found in organs, no one is totally sure how they form, but they are thought to be the tears of the Great Ones."

Rouge and the others looked at Kagen in disbelief.

"Wait, their tears? How is that possible?" Rouge asked.

Kagen shrugged.

"I don't know, but droplet gems can work with any weapon, regardless of which gem slots the weapon was made with."

Rouge was about to ask another question but was interrupted by Gherman clearing his throat.

"Excuse me Kagen, but if your quite done jumping ahead with the lesson plan, I'd like to continue."

"Oh, sorry Gherman, didn't mean to go on for so long."

Gherman gave a curt nod as he continued.

"Very well, Amy, Kagen tells me you use a large hammer in combat, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Amy replied, a little nervous that Gherman was talking to her directly.

"Then I know the perfect weapon for you."

Amy and the others stared in shock as Gherman displayed the weapon. It was a massive hammer with a head formed by what looked to be a solid block of gray stone covered in strange runes. Tossing it in front of Amy the hammer impacted the earth with enough force to shake the ground slightly. Amy stared at the weapon apprehensively.

"That is the Kirkhammer, a weapon of the healing church, with it even the mightiest beast can be crushed like an ant." German explained.

Amy glanced at the handle, which seemed to be divided into two parts, the first part was a solid looking metal shaft about 18 inches long. Then the last foot of the handle changed to resemble that of the sword Knuckles had received. Looking closely Amy noticed an all but invisible seam that separated the two handle styles, as well as a small indentation that looked like a button. Amy attempted to lift the hammer, but was only able to get it a few inches off the ground for a second or two before having to drop it again. Unwilling to give up completely Amy pressed the button she noticed and gave a solid tug. Smirking Amy examined the sword she had pulled free, it was almost identical to the one Kagen had pulled from inside the weapon Knuckles had been given.

"Very well done Amy, you already learned how to unlock the Kirkhammer's primary weapon form." Gherman observed happily.

"Can all hunter weapons turn into swords?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"Swords specifically no, but all hunter weapons have two forms a primary weapon form, and a 'Trick' form." Gherman explained.

"You mean like the blade of blood thing Kagen can do with that sword?" Shadow asked pointing to the Chikage.

Gherman smiled.

"So you saw that eh? Yes exactly like that, though that trick has a rather high price tag on it."

Rouge looked at Kagen, concern flashing across her face.

"What kind of price?" She asked trying to keep her tone level, because considering what Kagen had told her about being a hunter, Rouge could easily imagine all sorts of horrible possibility's. Gherman however seemed unconcerned.

"Oh, it continually draws blood from it's user, hold it's trick form too long, and it will drink you dry."

Rouge briefly had a horrible vision of Kagen as a shriveled corpse before reason reasserted itself. If Kagen had been using the Chikage this long without dying, it was unlikely he would become careless now. Rouge was about to ask Kagen why he never mentioned that his weapon could kill him, when Gherman pulled a cloth wrapped item from the chest and threw it to her. Catching the item Rouge glanced at Kagen who gave her an encouraging nod. Removing the yellowed cloth Rouge was surprised to find herself holding what was either a shorter than average sword, or a longer than average dagger. It was about a foot and a half long not counting the handle, the blade vaguely reminded her of a pair of scissors, and a second later she understood why. The weapon was actually two blades that seemed to be stuck flat against each other. The blades looked slightly tarnished, but as she turned the weapon she noticed a bluish shine that she wasn't certain if it was real or a trick of the light. Rouge was surprised at how strongly the blades were joined, she had assumed it was done with magnets, but no matter how she tried she couldn't separate them, the blades acted like they were welded together.

"Hold the weapon overhead and _will_ the blades to separate." Kagen advised.

Feeling slightly silly Rouge held the blade up and thought about the blades sliding apart. To her surprise the two blades separated with a faint sound of metal sliding across metal. Once more Rouge was reminded of scissors, as the two blades were now forming an upside down ' **V** ' with only the area at the tips still joined.

"Now simply pull them apart."

Following Kagen's prompt, Rouge pulled the two blades in opposite directions separating them with a "Chink" sound. Now Rouge saw both blades were long curved daggers, one being slightly straighter with a hook-like quality, and the other having a longer more graceful curved appearance.

"The Blades of Mercy, signature weapon of the Hunters of Hunters, I figured you would want something light and fast, so as not to impede your ability to fly. Those blades are special, forged of Siderite, metal from the stars said to contain the same magic that empowers the Great Ones." Gherman said proudly.

Rouge nodded.

"How do I reconnect them?"

"Just touch the blade tips together and will them to reconnect."

Once again Rouge did as Kagen suggested, and the two blades slid back together automatically.

"Of course _she_ get's a weapon that's easy." Knuckles muttered to himself.

Rouge pretended not to have heard as she gave the weapon an experimental swing.

"I love it, thank you Gherman."

Gherman smirked.

"Don't thank me yet, you still need to learn how to use it, now, next up is you Sonic."

Sonic nodded as Gherman presented him with what appeared to be a folded up farming sickle. Sonic glanced at the weapon in his hand with a perplexed expression.

"Um, is this for fighting or harvesting wheat?" He joked.

Gherman smiled.

"Heh, funny thing is that the Beasthunters Saif really _is_ derived from a farming tool. But it's advantage is that when you use that spinning attack your so fond of, you can use this to enhance it."

Sonic gave Gherman a questioning look.

"How do I do that?"

"When it's folded up like this, just hold it out in front of you when you spin. Right now it's in it's trick form" Gherman pointed to a small lever on the handle. "just use that lever give it a jerk and it will revert to it's initial form."

Sonic pressed the lever and with a snap of his wrist the weapon unfolded to resemble an oddly curved ax.

"Cool." Sonic remarked, pressing the lever and returning the Saif to it's trick form with another flick of his wrist.

Gherman nodded, before turning to look at Tails and Cosmo.

"Now then, you two were a little tricky to find weapons for, but I think I found the ones that will best suit you."

Gherman held out two weapons, one looked like a mace with a smooth metal sphere for the head, the other was a gentlemen's cane with a pointed end. He handed the mace to Tails, while Cosmo was handed the cane.

"Uh, Mr. Gherman?" Tails said.

"Yes?"

"Well what's so special about these? They don't look nearly as dangerous as the other weapons." Tails tone wasn't disappointed, just curious, and Gherman admired that Tails was not judging the weapons out of hand.

"Kagen, why don't you answer the lad's question."

Kagen nodded, stepping forward he gently retrieved the mace from Tails. Stepping back Kagen flicked his wrist sharply, and everyone present, save Gherman, gasped. The head of the mace was engulfed in arcs of electricity. As Kagen swung the weapon the smell of ozone filled the air and the mace head gave off a constant angry hiss. Deactivating the weapon Kagen handed it back to Tails, who took it with an expression of child like wonder.

"The Tonitrus, a fitting weapon for an inventor, don't you think?" Gherman said with smirk.

As Tails examined his new weapon, Cosmo approached Kagen.

"Excuse me mister Kagen, but can you show me what mine can do?"

Kagen nodded accepting the cane from Cosmo's outstretched hand.

"The Threaded Cane" Kagen remarked as he twirled the weapon in his hand. "a weapon of finesse and of class."

Here Kagen pressed a button hidden in the handle, causing the haft to reveal it's zigzagging trick form. Kagen didn't miss a beat, swinging the weapon it showed the haft segments to be blades connected by a wire. The viewers watched in awe as Kagen demonstrated the weapon's power. The whip sang through the air as if it was alive, twisting and arcing in an elaborate dance of flashing metal. When Kagen stopped swinging the whip retracted back into itself and he returned the weapon to it's cane form with a flourish, before placing it in Cosmos still outstretched hand.

"That was amazing." Cosmo breathed out.

"Until you see what it can do to people." Shadow mumbled, remembering what that same weapon had done to Riggman's officers. He doubted he'd ever forget the sight of those dismembered corpses. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts as Gherman finally turned to him.

"Ah, last but not least. . . Shadow, they say that a hunters favored weapon reflects their inner self. Kagen told me the story of your origin Shadow, out of all of your friends you are the one who is most like a hunter."

"How so?" Shadow asked, his eye's narrowed.

"You understand true pain and loss, in fact you remind me almost exactly of Kagen not long after he first became a hunter."

Everyone turned to stare at Kagen and Shadow in shock.

"So," Gherman continued, reaching into the chest, and pulling out something wrapped in black silk. " for a warrior steeped in pain, a weapon born of it."

Everyone except Kagen gasped in horror at what Gherman reveled beneath the silk wrapping. The weapon resembled a misshapen club, pitched black it's very appearance seemed wrong, like it was made of something utterly inimical to the natural order of things. Shadow hesitated a moment before grabbing the weapon. Holding it Shadow suppressed a shudder, whatever this club was made of it wasn't wood. The surface was like some kind of leather, but it was hard like bone and smooth like metal.

"What, _is_ this?" Shadow asked, suspecting he wasn't going to like the answer.

Gherman nodded to Kagen who stepped forward, and with a stone faced expression took the weapon.

"Try not to scream." Kagen said seriously, as he activated the weapons trick form without waiting for a response.

Amy and Cosmo, did scream as the true nature of the "Weapon" was revealed. Rouge covered her mouth horrified, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at the weapon with expressions of loathing and disgust, while Shadow struggled not to betray how disturbed he really was. The thing they had thought was a club was alive! What could only be described as a clawed finger uncurled from the club to rest faintly twitching at it's side.

"The Amygdalan Arm, created from the hand of a Great One it retains a vile sort of life, but through the will of a hunter it serves our cause." Kagen stated emotionlessly.

Kagen demonstrated his point by swinging the weapon, the clawed finger snapping out seemingly of it's own accord seeking to rend and tear flesh. Kagen returned the weapon to it's club state and offered it back to Shadow.

"I would rather fight bare handed, how can you even stand holding that thing?!" Shadow stated in disgust.

Kagen was unmoved.

"If this is all it takes to break your resolve then leave, because this is nothing compared to the monster it is made from. If you wish to be a hunter, you must not balk at the unpleasant, or the terrible. A hunter must learn to stare at impossibility and horror, and remain unmoved!"

Shadow glared into Kagen's eyes for a moment, he saw no sign of fear or disgust, to him the arm was just another weapon. Steeling himself Shadow took the weapon from Kagen, suppressing his feelings of revulsion. Giving Shadow a curt nod of approval Kagen turned to the others.

"That goes for all of you, you must all be ready to face the horrors of the hunt. I have waded through pools of blood waist deep, fought in lightless tombs filled with undead abominations, ripped the organs from monsters fifty times my size. I have seen children torn limb from limb, men and women turned into twisted monsters, I have killed former comrades consumed by madness, I have even destroyed the gods I once revered!" Kagen glared into the eyes of every person present."If you don't think you can stomach that, then speak now!" Kagen waited for a full thirty seconds, no one spoke. "Very well, then from this moment forward you are never to complain about anything you may find disturbing during training, do so and I will return you to Mobius as a failure! Do I make my self clear?!"

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Good, then let your training begin."


	11. Chapter 11

A Hunter Never Rests

"Again!"

Knuckles swore under his breath at Kagen's shouted command. He was currently in what felt like his hundredth practice bout with Kagen, and was so tired he could barely stand. He had been fighting for what must have been hours, and had not had a moment's rest since waking up that morning. Even worse was that he was unable to complain about it, Kagen had made it abundantly clear on the first day that would not be tolerated.

Training had started out easy enough, in fact it had actually been kind of boring. Mostly meditating, stretching, and learning how to maintain the weapons they had been given. Kagen and Gherman had also fitted all of them for armor, Gherman was actually working on it right now. Knuckles didn't really know how long they had spent in the hunters dream as it was always night there, but he figured it was over two months. As time went by the training got harder, first Kagen had started by forcing them to stay awake for what seemed like days. Then, before they had been allowed to sleep Kagen told them they had to do one hundred push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. They had been allowed to sleep for maybe four hours before Kagen woke them and then made them run two hundred laps before a breakfast of roast rat, and grubs. They had eaten without complaint, because they were to hungry to care. Then Kagen issued each of them a hunter pistol and said they were forbidden from ever letting it, or their primary weapon, from leaving their possession.

That last edict had been hardest for Knuckles and Amy, because they had to carry their full weapon, which they could barely lift. The training went on for weeks, and Kagen worked them all to the bone, though to be fair he wasn't a total slave driver. He never yelled at, or belittled them, he always was encouraging, and complemented them on how well they were doing. What's more, he trained with them, and if anything he worked twice as hard. If they did a hundred pushups, he did two hundred, if they ran five hundred laps he ran one thousand laps, ect. Kagen was also clear on the purpose of the training.

"When you finally undergo the hunter transformation, I want to make absolutely certain that it's successful. The stronger you are in body and mind, the better chance you have of surviving the process."

Finally after another week or two, Kagen announced that they would be starting one-on-one sparring. Kagen wanted them to have a basic understanding of hunter combat. He stated that they would train one at a time with him until they could block or dodge three strikes in a row. Knuckles was first up, and he now had a new definition of hell. As it turned out, hunter combat was about one thing: winning. There were no time outs, no referees, and no rules, the only time you were allowed to stop was if you passed out, and when that happened it resumed the instant you woke up. Knuckles had passed out at least a dozen times so far, and each time Kagen used the Choir Bell to revive him. Kagen made sure to pull his punches, but only to enough avoid killing blows. Right now Knuckles was covered in bruises and had a partially dislocated shoulder, what's more he was so tired he was almost unable to walk straight.

"Again!"

Knuckles forced his body to move managing to stumble forward two steps before Kagen rushed him. Knuckles was tired but he had been working hard to memorize Kagen's attack strategy. It had taken a while but eventually Knuckles noticed that Kagen always used the same pattern of attacks. First he would rush forward, then he attacked from the left aiming low, next he struck twice from the right aiming high, and then again from the left aiming at the center, then he would jump back and repeat. The nature of the attacks changed, but never the direction, speed, or height. What's more Kagen would always pause before he rushed giving Knuckles a brief moment to recover. It had taken time patients and lots of bruises, but Knuckles was finally ready. Kagen's first strike was a kick, Knuckles jumped back just in time to avoid it, feeling the rush of air from it's passage, that was one. Taking a step forward Kagen punched out with his fist aiming for Knuckles jaw, raising his left arm Knuckles braced himself and blocked the blow, wincing as his arm absorbed the impact, that was two. Kagen didn't miss a beat pulling his arm back half way to throw a second quick jab, relaxing the muscles in his legs Knuckles fell into a crouch while simultaneously using his arm to redirect the blow over his head, and that was three, Knuckles had finally done it.

"Very well done Knuckles you stopped three strikes in a row, so your done for now, congratulations you should be very proud."

Knuckles would have nodded his thanks to Kagen for the complement, but he was so tired he fell to the, ground and passed out instantly.

Knuckles awoke to find himself comfortably resting on a bed of moss under the giant tree behind the workshop. As usual he had no clue how long he had been asleep, but considering he felt rested he assumed it had been at least a day. Knuckles would have stayed right there for another few hours but he was too hungry and thirsty for that. Rising to his feet Knuckles noticed Kagen heading toward him holding a jug of water and a large platter of food.

"Sleep well?" Kagen asked with a smile, presenting Knuckles with the jug.

Knuckles drank half of the water in one go before answering.

"Yes, I can't remember the last time I-" Knuckles stopped mid sentence, remembering Kagen's warning about complaining.

"It's alright Knuckles I only forbade complaints during training, and were not training right now."

Knuckles sighed in relief.

"This is the hardest training I've ever been through, I mean ever!"

Kagen smiled at how much Knuckles seemed to enjoy just being allowed to speak freely.

"I know it's tough but if I don't push you to your limit I'm afraid the process might not work."

Knuckles nodded.

"I understand, I saw what happens when it fails after I crushed that skull you gave me."

Kagen nodded.

"It is a fate I wouldn't wish on any man, not even my worst enemy."

Knuckles nodded as Kagen handed him a plate of food, to his surprise it was a burger with fries and a pickle. Knuckles didn't hesitate to dig in, after weeks of eating hunter rations this was heaven.

"Real food! Oh it's been so long!" Knuckles said tears streaming down his face.

"SHHH, keep your voice down, if the others find out I gave you this they'll eat _me_!" Kagen hissed glancing around to make sure they were alone.

Unable to speak through a mouthful of burger Knuckles just nodded. After completely cleaning his plate Knuckles fell onto his back staring at the eternal night sky of the hunters dream.

"Hey Kagen, mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, what's on your mind?"

"What was it like when you first became a hunter?"

Kagen suddenly became quiet, and for a moment Knuckles wondered if he should have kept his question to himself.

"It. . . it was very unpleasant, shortly after the process began I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I was unable to move below my neck, the blood healer who had preformed the transfusion was gone, and a pool of blood was on the floor to my left." Knuckles sat up, as Kagen continued. "To this day I don't know if what happened next was a dream, a hallucination, or if it really happened." Kagen seemed to be in another world as he relived the long ago memory. "I saw a beast emerge from the pool of blood, I have never been so scared in my life. It was covered in crimson blood, and I swear it almost seemed to glow, I couldn't do anything but watch as it came closer." Kagen took a deep breath to steady himself. "I was certain I was going to die, the beast reached out to me. . . almost as if to caress my face, and then. . ."

Kagen stopped speaking.

"And then what?" Knuckles prompted.

Kagen shook his head regaining his composure.

"And then the instant it touched me, it burst into flames." Knuckles stared at Kagen in disbelief.

"What happened next?" Knuckles asked in awe.

"That's when I first encountered the messengers, at the time they disgusted me. As they crawled onto my body, I had no idea what they were or what they wanted. Then, as they gathered around me I lost consciousness again. Just before I passed out completely I swear I heard the dolls voice."

"What did she say?" Knuckles asked excitedly.

"I think she was addressing the messengers, she said 'Ah you found a hunter.' I don't know how long I was out after that, but when I woke up I could move again."

"So what did you do?"

Kagen shrugged.

"Well by that time I was pretty freaked out, and I wanted to get out of the clinic I was in as fast as possible. Unfortunately I ran into a problem on my way out. There was a beast in the clinic I walked in on it. . . _feeding_."

"So you killed it?" Knuckles inquired.

Kagen shook his head.

"No, it killed me."

Knuckles eyes bugged out in shock.

"W-what?"

Kagen turned to regard Knuckles with a dead serious expression.

"You heard me Knuckles It killed me." Knuckles was so stunned he couldn't speak, Kagen continued. "Once you become a hunter you are all but immortal, you can truly die, but only if killed by a hunter who is unbroken, or if you truly wish to die. Otherwise you just end up back at the hunters dream."

Knuckles stared at Kagen in awe of what he had just been told, but then a question occurred to him.

"What do you mean 'Unbroken'?"

"It means a hunter who is still sane, and retains the will to live and fight on."

Knuckles nodded his understanding.

"So aside from you, who qualifies?"

Kagen gave Knuckles a sorrowful look.

"Knuckles, I'm the last unbroken hunter in this, or any world."

Knuckles stared at Kagen in naked disbelief.

"But what about. . ."

"Gherman is not unbroken, he very much want's to die, but a hunter cannot end their own life. I promised Gherman that if and when I destroy the Great Ones I will grant him death."

Knuckles couldn't believe his ears, Gherman sounded like he was effectively Kagen's prisoner.

"How long has Gherman wanted this?"

Kagen sighed.

"I suspect he has wanted death for at least as long as he has resided in the dream."

Knuckles mouth felt dry as asked the next question.

"Why won't you help him?"

Kagen gave Knuckles a cold look.

"Because he has not earned it, he was there when Willem sanctioned experimenting on innocent people! He was there when Lawrence created the healing church and led Yharnam's people to ruin! He was there when innocent blood flowed to appease the mad wish of those men to become gods! He was there and he did **NOTHING!** "

Knuckles could hear the rage in Kagen's voice it was so intense Knuckles was almost afraid Kagen was going to attack him. After a moment though Kagen composed himself, and rose to his feet.

"I. . . I'm sorry Knuckles, I shouldn't have yelled like that, please forgive me."

Knuckles nodded sympathetically, he was no stranger to losing his temper.

"It's ok, but before you go I just have one last question."

Kagen was about to refuse, but considering how rude he had just been he figured he should indulge Knuckles.

"Very well, one last question."

Knuckles hesitated briefly before blurting out his question.

"What does dying feel like?"

Kagen took a moment to consider the question before responding.

"Cold. . . it always feels, cold."

Knuckles nodded deciding not to press for greater detail. he expected Kagen to leave but instead he continued to stare down at Knuckles. Kagen seemed to want to say something but was uncertain how to proceed, finally though he spoke.

"Knuckles, I think your almost ready to undergo the transfusion process to become a hunter." Kagen hesitated for a moment before continuing."But Knuckles, I want you to know you can still back out, no one will ever think less of you if you don't want to go through with it."

Knuckles was genuinely surprised to hear worry in Kagen's voice, and a hint of pleading, almost as if he was trying to talk him out of it.

"I said I would and I will." Knuckles stated letting no hesitation enter his tone.

Kagen wanted to argue, he wanted to tell Knuckles that this was a horrible mistake that could destroy his life. But Kagen could tell that it would do no good. The look in Knuckles eyes was one of absolute conviction, and no amount of pleading, threatening or cajoling would change it.

"Very well." Kagen said as he turned and walked away, there was nothing more to be said.


	12. Chapter 12

A Hunter's Fury

Shadow watched as Kagen demonstrated the basic points of the weapon he had been issued. The Amygdalan Arm had repulsed him and the others at first, but after experiencing the visions of the Madman's Knowledge, it was far easier.

Shortly after the sparring part of their training started, Kagen had given Shadow the enchanted skull. Shadow wasn't alone though, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, and Amy had also been given the artifacts. No one had been eager to use them, vividly remembering the effect they had on Knuckles, but Kagen had been adamant.

"If you can't face the visions within the skulls, then you must leave. This is a test to determine how strong your minds are, hunters with weak mental fortitude, will succumb to madness, a fate that can be far worse than death."

Shadow had gone first, after waking up from the experience he asked if he had screamed.

"Yes, but that isn't a bad thing, the Great Ones exist and think in a way that is inimical to mortal psyche. When the mortal mind is forced to experience the universe as the Great Ones do it causes immense emotional trauma. Crying is natural, it means you can feel and process emotion, it means you are still sane. No being capable of compassion can see the visions of the skull for the first time, and not shed tears. I have crushed thousands of those skulls, and while I no longer cry, I still feel the pain.

Shadow didn't doubt it, next to watching Maria die it was the most horrific thing he'd ever been through. Sonic had gone next, and Shadow had actually felt sympathetic towards him. Sonic was often brash and arrogant, believing he was capable of anything, Shadow doubted Sonic would be prepared for the despair the visions would bring. He watched as Sonic crushed the skull, and was subjected to it's effects. . . Sonic screamed until he passed out, tears streaming from his eyes. Kagen waited for Sonic to recover before testing any one else, Amy had demanded that Kagen hurry the process along with the Choir Bell. Shadow was surprised when instead of reprimanding her for her disrespectful tone. Kagen had gently explained that waking Sonic before his mind could process what it saw could severely damage his mind. Kagen had then suggested that Amy hold Sonic's hand, and gently call out to him, and that doing so might help him find his way back to consciousness faster. It worked, Sonic woke sooner than Shadow had. Kagen explained that the words of a loved one can sometimes act as a beacon for one threatened by madness.

"The hunter Gascoigne was able to stave off madness for a time through the use of a music box. It played a tune that he strongly associated with his wife and his love for her. As a result when he heard the sound he was able to fight back his inner beast. Things like love, duty, and honor can ground our minds, reminding us of who we are, and why we have to keep fighting."

"Like when Rouge called you back?"

Kagen froze at Tails question, and Shadow saw his eye's dart over to the hunters workshop, where Rouge was. Kagen relaxed a little when he was certain Rouge was out of earshot, then suggested that Cosmo should help Tails recover since he was next. Shadow was a little surprised, Kagen was not one to be easily embarrassed so why was he so concerned?

 _"He already admitted to me that he loved Rouge, why is he still so sensitive about it?"_

Shadow was about to point this out, but as he opened his mouth Kagen gave him a glare that made it clear that Shadow better let it go if he knew what was good for him.

"Shadow, are you even listening?"

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts by Kagen's irritated question. Shadow shrugged before apologizing to his teacher.

"Sorry Kagen, I just got lost in my head for a bit there."

Kagen sighed.

"There's something you want to ask isn't there?" He guessed putting aside the Amygdalan Arm.

Shadow shrugged.

"Just wanted to know why your still so touchy about Rouge?"

Kagen glared sternly at Shadow before giving a sharp reply.

"That is none of your concern, anything else?"

Shadow thought for a moment before he remembered a question that had bothered him since he first met Kagen in Rouge's club.

"Actually yes."

Kagen crossed his arms across his chest, he still looked a little irritated.

"Well spit it out."

"I want to know what the story between you and that hunter named Gascoigne is."

For just an instant Shadow thought he saw an expression of pain flit across Kagen's features, but it was gone so fast he couldn't be sure.

"Why do you want to hear that story?"

Kagen's tone was almost accusatory, and he seemed to be studying Shadow's face for something.

"Do I really need to tell you?"

At that moment Kagen sighed deeply, and to Shadow it seemed as if he had suddenly aged several years.

"You want to know if I really killed his daughter, don't you?"

Shadow nodded.

"I want to hear your side of things."

Kagen sighed again, and nodded.

"Very well, I will tell you, I will tell you of the greatest failure of my life. . ."

"It began not long after I first became a hunter. I was still fighting in Central Yharnam then, and at the time there were still some sane humans left there. I had made a habit of knocking on doors to check on the villagers, and as a result I met a little girl who asked for my help. She said her father had been missing for some time, he was unwell, and her mother had gone to find him."

Shadow wore a shocked expression.

"Her mother just left her there?!" He said outraged.

Kagen raised a hand to calm Shadow.

"I had a similar reaction, but I understood once I learned the name of the girls father."

"Gascoigne?"

Kagen nodded.

"I think the mother figured her husband could protect them, or maybe she was just worried about him, we may never know. Anyway the girl asked me to take a music box to her mother and father, she seemed to think it would help somehow."

"So you agreed?" Shadow asked.

"What else could I do? I couldn't just refuse and leave her to her fate. I joined the hunt to save my people Shadow, I couldn't turn my back on her any more than you could turn away from protecting Maria. I fought my way through Yharnam until I finally found Gascoigne, but I was too late. . . he had lost himself to madness."

"So what did you do?" Shadow asked, certain he knew the answer but wanting to hear it from Kagen.

"I did what needed to be done, I put him out of his misery."

"Why didn't you try to save him?" Shadow asked, unable to keep a hint of accusation from his tone.

Kagen again looked suddenly very tired.

"I did, I thought the music box might bring him back to his senses, perhaps if his wife had been there it might have worked."

"Didn't you find her?" Shadow asked in a more sympathetic voice.

Kagen's face became stony, but Shadow was easily able to see the sadness in his eye's.

"Yes, I stumbled across her during the fight, but Gascoigne had already placed her beyond my ability to help."

Shadow's eye's widened in horror.

"He. . ."

"When the beast takes hold you no longer see friends or family, you only see prey."

Shadow stared at the ground trying to imagine the state of mind that could drive a person so far over the edge. The knowledge gained from the madman's skull may have shone him some horrors of the hunt, but he still found it difficult to comprehend such evil as real.

"So that's you're failure, not saving the girls mother?"

Kagen shook his head sadly.

"Her mothers name was Viola, and no, while I did fail to save her that is not my greatest failure. To understand the true depth of my failure, I need to explain what happened after I slew Gascoigne. After the battle I headed back to the poor girl trying to decide how I could tell her what happened. I finally I decided that all I could do was send her to safety. When I reached her home I. . .I lied to her, I told her, her mother was waiting for her, I sent her to a blood healing clinic thinking the proprietor, a woman named Iosefka, would keep her safe."

At that moment Shadow saw something he never believed he would, Kagen was crying! Silent tears streamed from his eye's as he continued the story.

"I didn't realize the horrible mistake I had made until later. . . when I finally saw Iosefka's clinic for my self."

As he spoke Kagen shook with a combination of unimaginable sadness and rage.

"when I finally entered the clinic I realized the truth, the people I had sent to Iosefka, _she used them as test subjects in her experiments!_ "

Shadow stared at Kagen in horror, unable to speak in the face of such a monstrous revelation. Kagen continued as if in a trance.

"When I realized what had happened I franticly searched for Viola's daughter, I prayed to every god I knew that she was safe. In my mind I begged and pleaded with them, promising them anything if only I would find the girl alive and well."

At that moment a change came over Kagen, there was no more sadness in his voice, only a cold emptiness.

"Up till that point, a part of me had still believed in the church, despite all the evidence some part of me still believed in the Healing Church, and the god's. But on that day, I finally saw the truth."

Kagen turned to regard Shadow, and Shadow was rooted to the spot by what he saw in Kagen's eye's, as he continued.

"When I found the girl, Iosefka's experiments had turned her into a monster. I only recognized her by the ribbon she had around her neck, when she saw me she attacked. For just a moment, I considered letting her kill me, I had sent her to this fate, she deserved justice." Kagen paused sounding eerily calm despite the look in his eye's. "But at the last moment I realized that even if my death gave her some kind of temporary satisfaction, it would not be justice. If I died then the one who did this would remain free, and the lies of the church, the lies of Byrgenwerth, and the lies of the god's would go unpunished."

Kagen took a deep breath to regain some degree of composure, but the look in his eye's still did not change.

"I made her end as painless as was possible, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I didn't even know her name, and now I likely never would. But that day, I made a vow. . . I swore that no matter how long it took, no matter what it cost, I would punish all those responsible for the Scourge. I swore not just for the remains of the girl I cradled in my arms, but for all those who had died for the lies and madness of the church, Byrgenwerth, and the Gods. I would hunt them all, I would burn them with fire, strike them down with lightning, cleave them with steel, and erase their very souls with their own vile magic, and that none! Not even the gods, would be spared punishment!"

Shadow had felt anger, he had felt rage, and he had felt betrayal, but nothing like what he saw in Kagen's eyes, or heard in his voice. This was the sort of rage that went beyond what ordinary minds could survive. In Kagen was the rage of a god, a burning fury that could sink continents, extinguish stars, and even erase entire universes from reality. Shadow now finally understood, this is what Gherman had meant, Shadow had felt almost the exact same thing. When Shadow saw his friend Maria gunned down he had felt that same unimaginable anger and pain. Kagen looked visibly exhausted after telling the story, but he soon recovered.

"So now you know the story of me and Gascoigne, and the story of my greatest failure."

Shadow rose to his feet, but still had one final question.

"Did you ever find Iosefka?"

Kagen's expression darkened as he slowly nodded.

"What did you do when you caught up with her?" Shadow asked.

Kagen considered his words carefully before answering.

"Normally I have never enjoyed killing, and I have never enjoyed causing pain. I always saw it as a necessary evil, and the last mercy I could offer those transformed by the Scourge." Kagen paused briefly as once more the look deific rage returned to his eye's. "But when I found that monster in human skin, I took my time, I filled her with pain until she broke, then I kept going. I did things to her that even monsters would balk at, I didn't stop until her body gave out completely, and I enjoyed every second of it."

Shadow nodded, turning to walk back to the workshop.

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

A Hunter Never Doubts

(Hi the author here with a small announcement. I get the feeling I might have confused people a few days ago when I changed the rating of the story the other day from "M" to "T". Because the day after I did the number of views on my story went from 17 on the previous day down to zero. So I feel I should apologize for possibly catching people off guard. Now it could just be that I just didn't have any readers for that day, but why take chances. Now to clarify I switched the rating back to M so it's back to where it was before I started messing with it. That said I also have another point to bring up, one I have ignored till now. I haven't gotten many reviews, and while I hope it's because no one has anything they feel the need to complain about, it's also possible it's cause no one likes it enough to say anything. I haven't mentioned it before now because I have a brain that's all over the place, and I don't want to try and fix something that may only exist in my mind as a problem because of peer pressure. That said I do like hearing what people think about my work, constructive criticism is a great tool, and can help fix problems you aren't able to see yourself. So if you like the story, let me know, and if you see something you like but feel could use a bit more polish also let me know. Just try and keep it positive, and give reasons _why_ something seems off. Oh, and lest I forget, a huge thank you to all my readers, may the good blood guide you.)

Kagen walked through the hunters dream proudly, his student's were coming along wonderfully. Each was even now training hard to improve. Sonic was practicing his marksmanship with Amy, trying to see who could shoot the most pebbles off a stump at fifty feet. Amy was currently winning 66 to 23, but Sonic refused to give up. Knuckles was training with his sword's trick form, and was at the point where he could finally swing the massive blade without falling over. Shadow was working on his technique with the Amygdalan Arm, even now Kagen watched him whirl the weapon around his body with admirable control. Rouge was sparring with Gherman learning how to use the blades of mercy, and Kagen had to try not to stare at how beautiful she looked as she almost danced in a maelstrom of flashing steel. Still their were two student's missing,

 _"Where are Tails and Cosmo? I thought I saw them out here a moment ago with Gherman."_

Tails and Cosmo, out of all the student's they had struggled most. For one thing they were younger than everyone else, and for another they weren't really used to fighting on the front lines. But what they lacked in experience and muscle they made up with cleverness and effort. Tails had already modified his weapon to maintain it's trick form indefinitely, and Cosmo had become a true artist with the Threaded Cane. Still Kagen had noticed them struggling to keep up with their peers.

Tearing his gaze from Rouge and Gherman Kagen headed for the workshop. Kagen could usually find Tails there tinkering at the workbench. Passing the Doll and entering through the door Kagen was mildly surprised to find Tails and Cosmo pouring over the various books in the workshop.

"What are you two up to, shouldn't you be out training with everyone else?"

Cosmo and Tails jumped a mile at the sound of Kagen's voice, before scrambling to rise and greet him.

"Uh sorry Mr. Kagen sir, we were just trying to find out more about the hunters." Tails said nervously.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Cosmo added.

Kagen had to stifle a laugh at how Tails and Cosmo sounded like children who had just been caught raiding the cookie jar.

"I'm not upset guys I was just curious why you were in here. If you want to know about the hunters why didn't you just ask?"

Tails bit his lower lip and he and Cosmo avoided eye contact.

"It's just. . ." Tails began before trailing off.

Kagen smiled sympathetically.

"Your not sure I would tell the truth."

Tails and Cosmo opened their mouths to protest before closing them again guilt, and shame on their faces.

"It's ok, I can't really blame you for being suspicious, trust is earned after all." Kagen took a seat on the floor next to the two Mobian's. "So how can I earn yours?" He asked looking at the pair.

Cosmo and Tails looked at one another for a moment before Tails spoke up.

"Tell us about Byrgenwerth."

Kagen gave Tails a slightly confused look.

"How will _that_ get you to trust me?"

Tails held up the book he had just been reading.

"This is a book written by a Byrgenwerth scholar about the history of the organization. I'll compare your story with what's in this book, and see if it matches."

Kagen shrugged.

"Ok, I suppose that's as good a way as any. I guess the story starts with Byrgenwerth's founder Master Willem. Long ago Willem was the leader of an expedition into the tombs beneath Yharnam. It wasn't long before they discovered that the so called 'Tomb' was actually the remains of an ancient civilization. Willem and his fellow scholars set about translating the inscriptions and texts, and what they found stunned them. The civilization had once been called Pthumeru, and from what Willem could translate they had found a method of becoming god's!"

Tails nodded.

"In the book it did mention that the Pthumerians had 'Found a way to ascend beyond mortal limits.' but it wasn't clear on what that meant."

Kagen shrugged.

"Well most took it to mean they had become god's, including Willem. He became obsessed with the idea, and founded the Collage of Byrgenwerth to further study the matter. He brought in the most talented and brilliant minds form across the land to help him. Now before this, Yharnam had just been a small town but with the opening of the collage it became a true city, much smaller than it is now, but a city none the less. Years passed and Willem's following grew, and that's when his three most influential student's arrived. Their names were: Caryll, Lawrence, and Gherman."

Tails looked confused.

"Wait, the book never mentions Gherman, how is he involved?"

Kagen smiled humorlessly.

"Gherman's role in things was kept secret, you'll understand why in a moment. You see, up till that point the scholars of Byrgenwerth had dealt only in theory. Your a scholar Tails, surely you know that theory can only take you so far, you must know what came next?"

Tails nodded slowly.

"Experimentation."

Kagen gave a curt nod.

"Exactly, and it wasn't long before they started needing human test subjects, tell me where do you suppose they got them?"

Tails had a horrific idea of what Kagen was getting at, but hoped he was wrong. Cosmo's expression of restrained horror indicated that she was having the same thoughts.

"V-volunteers?" he asked weakly.

Kagen gave Tails a look of disapproval.

"Is that what the book said?"

Tails nodded hesitantly.

"And do you truly believe that?" Kagen asked a note of scorn entering his tone.

Tails shook his head a defeated expression on his face.

"Tails, you and Cosmo may be young, but your not naive." Kagen sighed, a sympathetic look replacing the previous one of cold annoyance. "I think I understand now, this isn't about not trusting me, it's about not _wanting_ to believe me. You don't want to believe that the horrors you've seen and heard are real am I right?"

Tails and Cosmo nodded slowly, avoiding Kagen's gaze.

"I just, I can't imagine any truly educated person being able to rationalize away hurting and killing others!" Tails said his tone revealing his frustration. "These men and women were supposed to be brilliant how could they all lose sight of who they were so easily?!"

Kagen placed a reassuring hand on Tails shoulder.

"Tails I asked my self the same thing for decades, 'how could a desire to improve humanity become so twisted?' I wondered if all that separated good from evil was the passage of time. I wondered if I might commit similar atrocities one day in the name of my own once noble goals. Then one day I realized something."

Tails looked at Kagen curiosity on his face.

"What?"

Kagen smiled.

"The best I can do, is never stop asking myself, 'Could I be wrong?'. I self examine myself and never try to make excuses for my faults. If I did something wrong, I acknowledge it and vow to do better. It's hard because you are forced to see yourself for who you really are, and few people can do it without trying to justify their wrongs."

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked slightly confused.

Kagen sighed a slight frown coming to his face as he thought how best to answer Cosmo's question.

"Well for example, say I killed beasts as painfully as I could because I blamed them for the loss of those dear to me. Then one day I realized that the vast majority of beasts were victims just as much as I was. They didn't choose to be monsters they were just unfortunates who had been duped by the church. Ultimately I would realize that I had been ignoring that fact because I wanted an excuse to take out my pain on them. It's unpleasant to realize I could be so cold hearted and willfully ignorant, but if I wanted to make it right I have to face that reality."

"I think I understand." Tails said.

Kagen nodded.

"So, are you ready to hear the rest of the story of Byrgenwerth?"

Tails took Cosmo's hand and she squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yes, Mr. Blackhand, I think we are." Tails said confidently.

Kagen smiled proudly.

"Call me Kagen, my friends always called me Kagen. Well as I was saying the scholars of Byrgenwerth began kidnapping people from a fishing village on the same lake the collage was built on. They originally hired mercenaries to bring them victims, but after Gherman trained enough hunters, they sent them on such missions."

"Did Gherman ever participate in those missions?" Tails inquired.

Kagen shook his head.

"I'm sure he was aware of what was happening but I don't think he _personally_ ever participated in a 'Specimen retrieval mission' as they called them."

"Why are you so sure Gherman knew?" Cosmo asked.

Kagen's eye's smoldered as he answered in a tone of heavily restrained anger.

"Because his greatest apprentice was the one who ran the Byrgenwerth research hall. He left shortly after she was promoted, Gherman followed Lawrence, and helped create the Healing Church, but they were close, he _must_ have known!"

"What do you mean they were close?" Cosmo asked sensing there was more to it than just a student teacher relationship.

Kagen took a deep breath to calm down before explaining.

"Her name was Maria, and Gherman was in love with her, he was an old man so he couldn't really pursue a relationship with her, but he loved her none the less."

"You seem awfully certain about this." Tails commented a little skepticism in his voice.

Kagen gave Tails a look of mild irritation.

"If you want proof, then consider this: the Doll is made in the exact image of Maria."

Cosmo and Tails stared in shock at Kagen.

"Oh god that's creepy." Cosmo said with a shudder.

"Hold on, I know what your thinking, but your wrong. Gherman is a lot of things but he's not some perverted old stalker. He created the Doll because he wanted to remember Maria, not because of some sicko deviant fantasy."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, I apologize." Cosmo said blushing.

"Me to." Tails followed up.

"It's ok, I understand how it sounds."

Suddenly Tails seemed to think of something.

"Uh mist-I mean 'Kagen', how do you know what Maria looked like, did Gherman tell you?"

Kagen shook his head ruefully.

"No, I know what she looks like because I'm the one who finally killed her."

Tails and Cosmo looked at Kagen with utter disbelief etched on their faces.

"B-but how?!" Tails finally managed to stutter out.

Kagen gave a humorless smile.

"Well you remember that fishing village that the Byrgenwerth scholars were kidnapping test subjects from? Well it turns out that little village had a looong history. It was so old I wouldn't be surprised if it's founders had met the Pthumeru in person. Now you might wonder how a little village could survive that long, without getting destroyed by raiders or brigands. Well it turns out that it's because a powerful Great One was worshipped in that village, it's name was: Mother Kos. Kos was a god of the water and sea, and when her worshippers came to her begging her to punish Byrgenwerth, and their hunters, she obliged."

"Wait I thought that the scholars of Byrgenwerth wanted to communicate with the Great Ones, why would they want to antagonize one?" Tails asked.

Kagen shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't know that the village worshipped a Great One. Maybe they thought invoking it's anger would let them learn more about it, regardless, Kos sacrificed herself to cast a powerful curse on both Byrgenwerth, and all hunters."

"Wait the Great One sacrificed itself? All to punish the ones who hurt it's followers?" Tails was genuinely confused, Kagen had always painted the Great Ones as pure evil, so why would one go so far to protect mortals?

"Don't start thinking Kos was being selfless, Kos dragged the Byrgenwerth research hall, the fishing village, and both it's followers, and their antagonists into a hell of it's own creation. What's more Kos's curse affected _all_ hunters, even one's like me fighting to protect people. The curse afflicted all hunters with an ever increasing bloodlust, when a hunter falls prey to that bloodlust they get spirited away to that hell realm Kos created. They wander there unable to die, forever slaughtering beasts and each other in a cycle that would never end."

"Wait, so what does this have to do with Maria?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm getting to that." Kagen huffed. "You recall that I mentioned the Byrgenwerth research hall got sucked into that hell?" Tails, and Cosmo nodded. "Well guess who was in that research hall when it vanished?"

"Maria!" Tails exclaimed.

"Give the man a prize, yes, and she was still in that unspeakable place when I arrived." Cosmo and Tails looked at Kagen uneasily. "Relax, I didn't go there because I went crazy, I went in deliberately. I went there because I had reason to believe that a number of high profile target's were there. I was right to, some of the people 'If you can still call them that' most responsible for the scourge were there. Ludwig, Maria, Kos's own orphaned child, and the very bastard who founded the Healing Church. . . Lawrence himself!"

"So, you found Maria, what did Gherman have to say?" Cosmo asked sympathetically.

Kagen's voice turned cold.

"Considering what that bitch did to her test subjects, I don't give a damn what Gherman thinks about it!"

"How can you say that? Isn't Gherman your friend?!" Tails asked, shocked at Kagen's attitude.

Kagen had to struggle to keep from yelling at Tails, but managed to calm himself.

"No Tails." Kagen said in a calm voice " _You_ , are a friend, _Cosmo_ is my friend, but Gherman is a tool, to be used and discarded as I see fit. That may seem heartless to you, but only because you haven't seen what I have. Once you see Byrgenwerth, and the research hall for yourself I think you will understand my point of view."

Tails and Cosmo stared at Kagen in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean _see it for ourselves_?" Tails asked a little hesitantly.

Kagen rose to his feet turning to look out the workshops side door.

"Once you are trained and have gone through the ritual to become a hunter, I plan to take you on a tour of my former home. I plan to show you everything, though I doubt very much you will enjoy it. We will even visit the Nightmare Realm, where the Great Ones now call home, consider it your graduation exam."

Tails and Cosmo nodded, scared but at the same time excited to see a new world, even one as horrible as Kagen described.

"Hey Kagen?" Tails called out causing him to turn to look over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Well what happened to Master Willem?"

Kagen turned around to stare stone faced at Tails.

"The same thing that happened to all those who made my people suffer. . . he met _me_."


	14. Chapter 14

A Hunter's Will

Rouge stood panting with sweat pouring down her face as Gherman waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

"Your technique is getting better, but you need to be more aggressive, you're far to defensive minded in your approach." Gherman remarked leaning on his Burial Blade.

Rouge nodded before returning to a fighting stance, pausing for an instant before rushing forward. Since receiving her weapon's, Rouge had been working tirelessly to master them. She had hoped to learn from Kagen, but he had been spending all his time training the others. She wouldn't have minded, but lately it felt like Kagen was avoiding her for some reason. Back on Mobius where the situation had been reversed, they had talked constantly. Kagen, despite Rouge's initial impression, turned out to have a quick wit, and a remarkably kind demeanor. It had surprised Rouge when after only a week she found herself actually confiding in Kagen. What's more Kagen began doing the same with her, they shared secret's laughed with one another, and after spending a full month together they came to trust each other completely.

As Rouge clashed with Gherman, she found herself recalling what Kagen had said to her in the hospital. He had asked if she would let him stay with her forever, but they were interrupted before she could give him an answer. For a while now Rouge had been wondering how she would have answered him. She had given a sort of non committal "don't worry about it." but they both knew that wasn't a real answer. _"What exactly is Kagen to me? Is he just my friend, or is there more to it than that? How does Kagen see me? He certainly went to extraordinary lengths to help me when I got hurt, but since we got here he's barely said two words to me. . ."_

 **"OW!"**

Rouge had gotten so wrapped up in her thought's that she was barely focusing on the fight. Gherman noticed her lapse of focus and had knocked her feet out from under her with a sudden leg sweep. Now Rouge found herself with Gherman standing over her with his blade at her throat.

"A hunter must never lose their focus, if this had been a real fight you'd be dead right now." Gherman admonished as he removed his weapon allowing Rouge to get to her feet.

Rouge sighed in frustration rubbing her now bruised rear.

"Sorry guess I got lost in my own head." She apologized retrieving the blade's of mercy, and reuniting them into one.

Gherman nodded slowly, he sensed that whatever was on his student's mind it would make practice pointless for the moment.

"Why don't you take a short break Rouge, we'll continue this later, after you've cleared your head a bit."

Rouge nodded.

"Right, thanks teach." Rouge mumbled absent mindedly.

As Gherman watched Rouge walk away he noticed her gaze at the workshop where Kagen had entered a few minutes ago. Rouge stood watching the workshop for a full minute before turning and heading the opposite direction. Gherman frowned, this wasn't the first time he had seen Rouge like this, and it made him wonder. . .

Rouge wandered around the area she privately referred to as the Hunter's Garden. It was an area in front of the workshop that you had to pass through to reach the graveyard where most of their training took place. The garden was divided up into sections by a series of cobblestone, and dirt paths, forming a rough circle divided into uneven thirds. Trees, shrubs, and the strange white flowers of the dream covered the garden, part's of which were isolated by the remains of a wrought iron fence. Rouge had to admit that the garden's melancholy appearance appealed to her. The white flowers glowed in the moonlight and against the surrounding dark greens, browns, and grays they acted like beautiful motes of light in the darkness.

"Pretty aren't they?" Asked a familiar female voice.

Rouge turned to regard Amy with bewilderment, she had been so preoccupied she hadn't even heard her approach. Quickly hiding her surprise, Rouge put on her customary smirk.

"I suppose, but I'm more partial to violets. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were busy kicking blue boy's ass on the firing range."

Amy shrugged.

"Just taking a break, I noticed you doing the same and thought you might like to talk."

Rouge was a little surprised, while she had never really disliked Amy they were hardly close, so Amy's offer to talk made her suspicious.

"Oh really, since when are you so interested in me?"

Amy ignored Rouge's arrogant tone.

"Well we are training together, we're fellow hunters aren't we? Shouldn't we try to be friends?"

Rouge arched an eyebrow her confidant smirk becoming a frown. Rouge had always operated under the belief that you should never trust anyone, and while her attitude had changed a bit in recent years, she was still slow to trust. Kagen was the only person who ever got her to trust them inside a month. Still she'd known Amy for years, and Amy was hardly a duplicitous sort, in fact she was the worst liar Rouge ever met, so if she was going to trust someone she could do far worse than the pink hedgehog. Ultimately Rouge decided that Amy had a point, they were going to be fighting in a life or death struggle. If they couldn't trust each other they would never be able to fight together effectively.

"I guess, what do you want to talk about?"

Amy smiled slyly.

"Why don't we start with you and Kagen?"

Rouge was very careful to keep her expression neutral, she might of known Amy would start with that.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

Amy thought about it for a moment before she answered.

"Well did he ever tell you anything about his life before he was a hunter?"

Rouge arched an eyebrow.

"Why ask me?"

Amy shrugged.

"I'm just curious, I mean he told us he used to be a soldier but not much else, and you two seem pretty close I thought he might have told you."

Rouge gave Amy a hard look trying to discern a motive besides idle curiosity. After searching a moment and finding nothing, Rouge sighed deciding there was no harm in telling Amy the story.

"Ok here's the story Kagen told me, it began on the night that the beasts overran his home in Old Yharnam. . ."

 _Kagen stared at the door, his father and mother had been gone for some time now. They had left earlier when Mr. Colms had come, Mister Colms had looked terribly frightened. When he saw Kagen, Mister Colms had said everything was going to be alright, he said that Kagen had to stay in the house while he, mother, and father took care of something at the great gate. Mister Colms was a nice man, he owned a shop next store and sometimes gave Kagen candy. He and Kagen's father said everything would be ok, but he looked so worried. . ._

 _"Your mother and I have to leave for a little while Kagen, that makes you the man of the house. Keep an eye on the place, and don't let anyone but us in ok?"_

 _Kagen had promised his father, but he didn't understand why no one would tell him what was happening._

 _"It's ok sweetie it's nothing to worry about, but do you remember how to light the incense?"_

 _Kagen smiled feeling better, if mother said it was nothing to worry about, then it was nothing to worry about. Mothers never lied after all, she told Kagen so herself, but why did she look so sad, and why did he need to light the incense, mother told him it was to help everyone sleep better, so why light it if they were leaving? Kagen's mother embraced him, as his father took down grandpas old cavalry saber from over the fireplace, why did they need that?_

 _"I love you Kagen, remember to say your prayer's and be a good boy."_

 _Kagen nodded as his mother walked out the door, why did it look like she was crying, everything was going to be ok wasn't it? Mister Colms followed Kagen's mother wearing a smile but with his eye's still looking worried, Kagen's father turned, kneeling to look him in the eye._

 _"Now Kagen listen once we leave you need to promise me you'll keep the incense burning, alright?"_

 _Kagen promised._

 _"Good boy, I know you'll make me proud, I love you son, never forget that."_

 _Kagen nodded._

 _"I promise papa, I'll keep the incense lit, and I'll make sure to keep the house safe, promise."_

 _Kagen's father smiled as he got to his feet, but Kagen could of sworn he saw tears in his fathers eyes, but papa never cried, papa said himself that grown men never cried, so Kagen must have been wrong. Kagen continued to smile until the door was closed, he knew that papa mama and Mister Colms would be able to handle whatever was happening._

 _Hours passed and Kagen tended the incense, in between patrolling the house making sure nobody was trespassing. He said his prayers to the Great Ones, asking them to watch over everyone, and to give the good blood's blessings. Kagen had just finished refilling the incense when he heard a sound. It was faint, but it sounded like people shouting, and there was another sound, a sort of roaring and screaming that sent chills through Kagen's whole body. Kagen again recited his prayers, asking the Great Ones to keep mama, papa, and Mister Colms safe. Another hour passed and the sound grew closer, Kagen could see and hear people outside shouting and screaming, and through it all the roaring grew louder._

 _It wasn't long before Kagen heard strange bumping and sloshing sounds at the door. Then Kagen heard an unfamiliar voice right outside._

 _"Quickly their coming, dammit we need more oil!"_

 _Kagen ran to the window, he couldn't see the door from that angle but he saw across the street men wearing the uniform of the Yharnam guard. The men were dumping jugs of brownish liquid on the house across the street where Ginny Malchome and her parents lived. Ginny was a nice girl and she and Kagen always played together, why were they throwing stuff at her house? Kagen pounded on the window, yelling at the men._

 _"HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT TO GINNY'S HOUSE!"_

 _As Kagen yelled he saw a man in the middle of the street turn and stare at him in shock. He immediately started yelling something at the men, but they had already started running away. The man gave up, running to Kagen's house, a moment later Kagen heard a loud banging as something struck the door. Kagen felt a stab of fear as he saw the wood of the door start to splinter. Kagen wanted to run, but then he remembered the promise he made to his father, to keep the house safe. Kagen grabbed a knife off a nearby table and stood in front of the door ready to face what was coming. He knew he wasn't supposed to use knives without supervision but this was an emergency. Kagen planted his feet firmly, refusing to give in to his fear as the door finally gave way and was forced open. The man who came through looked slightly older than Kagen's father, and was dressed in the armor of the guard, with a sword sheathed at his hip. The man had short gray hair and a trimmed beard and mustache. His eyes were dark gray and he had a scar going diagonally across his face. When he saw Kagen he stopped, surprised to see him standing ready to fight._

 _"Lad what the hell do you think your doing in here?!"_

 _Kagen took a deep breath trying to stop shaking, this man was a lot bigger than he was, and he looked mean._

 _"P-papa said I was the man of the house, it's my responsibility to keep it safe, and I won't let you steal from it!"_

 _After a moment the man's expression softened, and he raised his hand's to show he wasn't going to fight. Getting to one knee he spoke to Kagen in a placating tone._

 _"That's very brave of you young man, but listen I'm a guardsman I was sent here to come and get you, ok?"_

 _Kagen lowered the knife slightly._

 _"You were?"_

 _The man nodded._

 _"Yes I was, it's my job to keep you safe."_

 _"But what about my mama and papa? They haven't come back yet."_

 _The guard looked slightly pained for a moment before answering._

 _"They might not have been able to, everyone has been evacuated to central Yharnam by order of Lord Ludwig."_

 _"But my father told me to stay here, I have to guard the house!"_

 _The man glanced over his shoulder seemingly listening for something before replying._

 _"What's your name lad?"_

 _Kagen hesitated for a moment before answering._

 _"My name is Kagen."_

 _The guard smiled._

 _"Well Kagen, my name is Captain Morrigan Blackhand, and as an officer of the Yharnam Guard, I officially take responsibility for any repercussions that may arise from you relinquishing your duty. If your father tries to punish you I will explain that it was entirely my fault that you left, ok?"_

 _Kagen was a little unsure._

 _"You promise?"_

 _Captain Morrigan placed his right hand over his heart._

 _"I swear." He said formally._

 _Kagen lowered the knife completely and the Captain rose to his feet offering his hand to Kagen._

 _"Let's go Ka-"_

 _Captain Morrigan was cut off, his face a turning to an expression of fear by a roaring scream so loud it actually shook the windows. The Captain grabbed Kagen and bolted out the door._

 _"Lad close your eyes and whatever you hear, don't open them till I say understand?!"_

 _Kagen nodded closing his eyes tightly as they ran away from whatever had made that horrible noise. Kagen didn't know how long he and the Captain spent running but it felt like an eternity. Kagen heard screams, some human, and some he could not identify, he heard the sound of battle and things burning. The smell of blood, ash, smoke, and oil assailed his nostrils, but through it all Kagen stubbornly refused to open his eyes. Finally Kagen felt the captain slow, the sounds of battle having faded slightly._

 _"Ok lad, I think you can open your eyes now."_

 _Kagen did, they were at the small gate that Kagen's parents and he sometimes used to get to the Cathedral Ward. Kagen remembered they had used it just last week to attend church services. Now they were just inside the large doors that led to the stairs going up to the Cathedral Ward. There were several other guardsmen there and they greeted Captain Morrigan._

 _"Captain thank the blood, we had feared you dead!"_

 _The Captain nodded._

 _"I was with Captain Breggan's men, the cowards ran off and left me when I stopped to help this lad."_

 _The men spat in disgust._

 _"Breggan's men was always better at talking than fighting, I hope the bastards got it from the beasts."_

 _"Mind your tong Felan, I won't tolerate foul language in front of a child!"_

 _Felan nodded apologetically._

 _"Sorry Cap'n wasn't thinkin, won't hap'n again."_

 _Captain Morrigan nodded._

 _"See that it doesn't, in the meantime has there been any further word from the church?"_

 _As Felan began to reply Kagen happened to glance across the bridge, and felt his heart leap._

 _"FATHER!"_

 _Kagen couldn't believe it, there was his father, right across the bridge. He was covered in soot and was limping, but he was there, and upon hearing Kagen's cry looked up. His expression split into a wide smile as he sighted Kagen waving franticly at him from the doorway. Kagen moved to run to meet his father but Captain Morrigan stopped him._

 _"No lad, Look away!"_

 _Kagen was about to ask why, until he saw it, it had thick black fur covering it's body and loped forward on four long powerful limbs. It's eyes burned with an unholy red light and it's elongated canine muzzle was filled with long razor sharp teeth. It was a monster from the blackest pits of nightmare and as Kagen watched it caught up with his father. As if in slow motion Kagen saw the beast make a terrific leap bearing his father to the ground._

 _ **"FATHER!"**_ _Kagen screamed straining against Captain Morrigan's arms as he fought to get free._

 _Kagen saw his father give him a final reassuring smile, as if to say "It's going to be alright Kagen." as he had whenever Kagen had a bad dream, before the monster sank it's fangs into the back of his neck. The last thing Kagen saw before he was pulled inside and they closed the door, was his father's head dangling from the monsters teeth._

Amy was crying, she couldn't help it, tears streamed down her face as Rouge finished the story. Once she felt she could speak without choking up she opened her mouth, but could think of nothing to say. Amy's parent's were also gone, so were Tail's and Cosmo's, but none of them had any truly clear memories of having a family. Tails and Amy had lost their parent's before they could remember them, and Cosmo had only a few fragmented memories of hers. Kagen, he had a family he remembered them clearly, his mother and father, even his neighbors, and he saw them torn away right in front of his eyes. Amy couldn't even begin to comprehend how painful that must have been. Then she considered how she had reacted when she first met him and even after. Amy had thought him a brute, a psychopathic killer, even up to hearing this story she had, in some part of her brain, seen him as a rabid animal just waiting to snap. Amy felt ashamed, she had know nothing about him, getting up she turned to go to apologies to Kagen to tell him how sorry she was, but before she could walk away Rouge stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Where are you going, the story isn't over, and I'm not letting you leave until you've heard all of it." Amy was surprised at how stern Rouges tone was. "I saw the look in your eyes just now, your running off to apologize for thinking of Kagen as a monster, but you don't get to do that until you understand the full story. You think he act's how he does because he's broken, but get this through your head: Kagen may have been beaten but he's never been broken!"

Amy stopped and Rouge released her.

"Good now listen up cause this next part is where you learn the true reasons Kagen became a hunter. . ."

 _Kagen stared at the fire in front of him as he replayed the scene of his fathers death in his head. In his mind he saw every detail, every single nuance of the event. The way the beast's eye had twitched toward Kagen just before it bit into it's prey. The glint of the moon off the creatures claws and fangs. The reddish orange color of the clouds as Old Yharnam burned to ash, it had been three days, yet it was as clear as if it had been only three seconds. His home, his family, his friends, everything was gone. Kagen barely stirred as a familiar figure took a seat next to him._

 _"How ya doing lad?" Captain Morrigan asked gently._

 _Kagen gave no response, as he continued to stare at the dancing flame._

 _"They tell me you haven't eaten since we brought you in."_

 _Kagen said nothing. The Captain sighed, he knew what this was, the boy had lost his will to go on. It sometimes happened to soldiers when they lost comrades, and if the kid didn't get over it quickly, he might soon be added to the growing tally of the dead._

 _"Listen Kagen, I'm not going pretend to understand what's going through your head, but I am going to tell you what's going through mine. The night I found you, I was impressed, most kids in your situation would have hidden under the bed and been whimpering for their mama's, but not you. When I found you, you were facing me down like a full grown man would, weapon in hand ready to defend what was his. You were scared, but you had your orders and weren't going to let a little thing like fear stop you. You know for a kid your age that's unheard of, and right then you know what I realized?"_

 _Kagen almost imperceptibly shook his head._

 _"I realized that I was looking at a hero."_

 _At that Kagen actually looked away from the fire to stare blankly at Captain Morrigan. The Captain smiled inwardly, he was making progress._

 _"When I saw you father that confirmed it for me, because do you know what I saw in his eye's as he died?"_

 _Kagen shook his head._

 _"I saw relief that his son was still alive, it takes a man with true strength of character to think of others well being in their moment of death. Most people just think about themselves when they realize their going to die, but not your father. He faced his death like a hero, he knew that his son was safe and he died without regret. The captain stared into Kagen's eye's. "Your not a coward Kagen, just like your father wasn't a coward, you wouldn't let your father down by giving up would you?"_

 _Kagen looked into the Captain's face, his once lifeless eyes now had a fierce determination burning within them._

 _"I am not a coward, and I never will be!" Kagen declared rising to his feet._

 _Captain Morrigan Smiled broadly._

 _"Good man, now what say we get something to eat?"_

 _Kagen nodded vehemently._

 _"Yes Captain."_

 _Heading to the impromptu mess tent set up in the ward Kagen ate heartily._

 _"Captain?" Kagen asked once they finished._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Can you teach me to be a soldier like you? I want to protect the people of Yharnam, I want to make sure no one ever has to go through the pain of losing what I lost."_

 _The Captain turned to smile proudly at the boy sitting next to him._

 _"I'll do you one better, instead of a soldier, I'll make you a warrior."_

(Twelve years later)

 _Kagen glared angrily down at the corpse before him, it had been clawed to ribbons._

 _"Dammit third one this week, at this rate the whole city will be buried under the dead. I thought the hunters already swept this area!?"_

 _Kagen's anger wasn't helped by his companions comment._

 _"Cmon Kagen you know those barmy bastards can barely tell which way's up."_

 _"Shut it Lint, if I want blasphemy I'll go to Cainhurst!"_

 _2nd Corporal Linthus (aka Corporal Lint) shrugged his shoulders Knowing that there was no arguing with 2nd Sergeant Kagen when he was like this._

 _"Sarge's got a point Lint, the hunters are out their fightin a war against those dammed monsters, show some fuckin respect, huh?" Chimed in 1st corporal Lillian._

 _"Say what you want Lil but there somethin not quite right about those guys, got a look in their eye I never liked."_

 _Kagen faced Lint and was about to rattle off a few choice word's of reprimand when he saw who was standing behind him. Standing straight Kagen threw a perfect parade ground salute._

 _"Captain."_

 _Lint and Lil instantly stopped bickering to follow their Sergeant in saluting but ceased when the Captain raised his hand._

 _"At ease, what did you find?"_

 _Kagen relaxed and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the mauled corpse._

 _"See for yourself sir, looks like a beast attack."_

 _Kagen was unable to keep the anger out of his voice completely as he said the words "beast attack"._

 _"I thought the hunters swept this area?" Captain Morrigan said._

 _"That's what I said!" Lint commented before a stern glare from Kagen made him add a hasty "Sir."_

 _"Well I suppose we should return to Central Yharnam, we'll send another report to the church. Though lately they've been slower and slower to respond."_

 _Kagen nodded._

 _"Which is why-"_

 _Kagen was interrupted by a loud scream of terror, Kagen didn't miss a beat only pausing to determine the direction before turning and running._

 _"Aw dammit I hate it when he does this." Lint commented as he Lil, and Captain Morrigan rushed after their sprinting Sergeant._

 _Kagen ran flat out toward the sound of the screaming, after the first scream they had continued. That was good, screams meant the person wasn't dead, and so might be saved. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but previously when he finally reached the victim they were either gone. Having been dragged away by their monstrous killer, or the victim was dead and the beast had simply left them there. Kagen ran through the ally's his torch illuminating the crumbling stone and brick surrounding him. Yharnam's back ally's were like a twisting labyrinth, and moving through them never allowed for a direct rout. Kagen cursed every time he had to change direction, every second lost was precious. Finally he reached his destination, the ally opened up into a small plaza roughly circular with a stone fountain in the center. As with many parts of the city these days the plaza was filled with coffins, and showed signs of fighting. Small divots in the stone of surrounding buildings caused by bullets, spatters of old blood, burning bonfires with the corpses of beasts piled on top, it was like a nightmare. Kagen ignored it, and focused on the large wolf like monster across from him. A young woman had managed to climb up a ladder to the roof of the building. However she had not quite made it, the ladder must have been on it's last legs, because it had collapsed, and the woman was now clinging to the edge of the roof for dear life._

 _Kagen knew that ordinary men were no match for the power of the beasts. Lord Ludwig's disastrous attempt to recruit the people of Yharnam as hunters had proven that. Only those who the church anointed with the blood of the god's stood a chance._

 _"Sarge. . . I know what your thinking, but we aint hunters, we can't_"_

 _Kagen didn't wait for Lint to finish before charging straight at the beast._

 _"If you want to run Lint, then go, but I refuse to let anyone die when I know I can save them!" He snarled drawing his sword as he ran._

 _Running full force Kagen felt the world around him slow down as the adrenalin hit. The beast had still not turned around, too preoccupied with it's prey. Kagen felt the air burning in his lungs, the blood thundering in his veins, the feel of his boot's impacting the ground as he ran. He was twenty paces away, then ten, then five, he swung his sword at the beast's unprotected back intending to sever it's spine with the first swing. The sword struck the monsters back. . . and snapped in two, the force of impact sent the creature forward into a bunch of rotten wooden crates, its weight reducing them to kindling. Kagen at first thought the beast was dead, until it whirled around striking Kagen with a back hand blow to the chest._

 _Kagen was sent flying through the air, he could tell some of his ribs had been broken. Hitting the ground Kagen slid across the wet cobblestone until he crashed into a, mercifully empty, wooden coffin. Kagen groaned white spots dancing in his vision, miraculously he had managed to hold on to his broken sword, and his still burning torch. The beast roared in anger charging at Kagen it's former prey forgotten. Rolling away Kagen just managed to avoid being torn to bits by the enraged monster. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, Kagen forced himself to his feet. The beast turned to regard him with eyes black as the abyss, swatting away the remains of the coffin Kagen had hit with an almost casual flick of it's claws. Kagen could taste blood in his mouth, and hoped it wasn't from a punctured lung. Placing his torch in front of his body, Kagen hoped to play on the beasts instinctual fear of fire. The beast slowed it's advance, but did not stop as it readied itself for a lunge._

 _Kagen winced as every breath set his chest on fire, so this was the strength of the beasts. It was unreal, Kagen had hit this monster with enough force to cut a man in half, and it wasn't even injured. Then it had broken several of Kagen's ribs, and sent him flying with a casual backhand slap. How could any man stand against such incredible strength? It seemed impossible._

 _"Kagen, Incoming!" Called a familiar voice._

 _Kagen jumped backward just as two flaming objects impacted the ground. The beast roared in pain as it was engulfed in the flame of the Molotov's. Turning Kagen saw his rescuer, 1st Sergeant Ureal Felan stood next to Captain Morrigan, as Lint, and Lil helped the young woman down from the roof. Kagen couldn't help but smile at the grizzled old Sergeant who along with the captain had practically raised him. Kagen was about to call a greeting when a screaming roar made him turn horror filled eyes back to the flaming monster to his right._

 _Kagen couldn't believe what he was seeing the beast had clearly been hurt, but seemed not to care. Large patches of fur had been burned away, and the flesh beneath was blackened and charred. But instead of backing down the creature seemed only to become more enraged. The monster charged straight at Kagen trailing flames, and maddened by pain. Kagen would have been torn apart if the beast had not been tackled out of the air by the combined force of Captain Blackhand and Sergeant Felan. Crashing to the ground in a confused heap the Captain and Sergeant were thrown in opposite directions by the beast as it scrambled to it's feet. Kagen didn't know what to do as the beast once again turned face him. His sword hadn't so much as nicked the monster, fire had only made it more determined to kill them, what about bullets?_

 _Kagen received his answer with the reappearance of Corporals Lil, and Lint. Having gotten the woman to safety they returned to fire on the beast with their pistols. They might as well have been throwing pebbles for all the effect it had. The beast only grew annoyed enough to switch it's target to the two Corporals. Kagen was about to yell at his comrades to run when he felt something hit his foot. Looking down he saw the Captains personal pistol. Kagen looked at his commanding officer with an expression of supreme confusion, bullets did nothing, what was he thinking? The Captain lay crumpled on the ground, he looked at Kagen pleadingly, silently asking Kagen to trust him._

 _Grabbing the weapon off the ground he glanced at the Captain, who made a gesture of pointing his finger at his head. Kagen nodded his understanding as he ran at the beast once more. Ignoring the pain in his chest Kagen leapt onto the beast's back, wrapping his arms securely around it's neck. The beast jerked back and forth attempting to throw Kagen off, but Kagen stubbornly hung on as he pulled the pistols hammer back with his thumb, and aimed the muzzle point blank at the creatures rage filled eye before pulling the trigger. The weapon fired and the beast spasmed throwing Kagen off it. Kagen actually blacked out as his head struck the cobblestone._

 _"Kagen lad, are you still with us?" The worried voice of his Captain beckoned Kagen back to consciousness._

 _Kagen's chest felt like it was full of needles, and his head like it had been struck with a hammer, but Kagen still forced himself to speak._

 _"Did we win Captain?"_

 _The Captain's voice was filled with relief as he responded._

 _"Aye lad, we won."_

 _Rising slowly to his feet, Kagen clutched his chest as he stared at the now lifeless beast with savage pride. They had done it, they killed the beast, and they were all still alive. Still the victory had not been without cost, aside from Kagen's ribs, the Captain's right arm was broken, and First Sergeant Felan was walking with a pronounced limp._

 _"So they can be killed by bullets?" Corporal Lint asked in wonder._

 _Captain Blackhand shook his head._

 _"Not ordinary bullets, that was a special kind of bullet, the hunters call them 'Quicksilver' bullets, I was issued a few before we left. The church said they would soon be giving them to everyone."_

 _"Wait they had these all this time and only_ _ **now**_ _do they let us know?!" Lint said angrily, and privately Kagen agreed with him._

 _Again the Captain shrugged._

 _"They aren't powerful enough to kill a beast with one shot unless you hit them in a vulnerable area, and sometimes not even then. The church can only make so many, they can't afford to waste them."_

 _Kagen frowned, and was about to ask if things were really that bad when he was interrupted. Kagen watched as his companions eye's widened in fear, as dozens of screaming howl's echoed around them._

 _"Run!" Captain Morrigan shouted as a pair of beasts appeared on the rooftops behind them._

 _No one needed to be told twice, as they ran down the ally opposite of them. Kagen had grabbed the injured Sergeant Felan and half carried half dragged him along as fast as he could._

 _"In there!" The Captain shouted pointing to a clearly abandoned house._

 _No one argued as they piled inside slamming and bolting the heavy oak and iron door behind them._

 _"Secure the windows, and check for a back way out!" The Captain ordered._

 _Kagen nodded, after lowering his fellow Sergeant into a nearby chair he ran to check the back of the building. Everything was covered in dust, and the floor was littered with broken pots, furniture, and boxes. Reaching the buildings rear Kagen was relieved to see that the windows were devoid of the bars now common to Yharnam homes. However his relief turned to despair when he looked out the window. A thirty foot drop terminated in the dark waters of a swiftly moving canal. Swearing loudly Kagen turned to the stairs Corporal Lillian had gone up._

 _"EXITS?!" he yelled._

 _"NO SIR! NOTHING!" She replied._

 _Kagen punched the wall in frustration, they were trapped. As if to emphasizes the point the door shuddered and the screams and howls of their pursuers could be heard outside. Kagen felt icy tendrils of fear threatening to smother him. It was not the thought of his own death that bothered him though. Lil, Lint, Felan, Captain Morrigan, the thought of them dying terrified him, he didn't think he could handle losing another family._

 _"Captain, we, we could try jumping into the canal, I know it's a long shot but. . ." Kagen trailed off._

 _The Captain gave Kagen a rueful smile._

 _"Kagen lad out of the five of us you're the only one who can swim. I got a broken arm, Felan's leg is busted, and neither Lil, or Flint know how."_

 _"Then I'll carry you!" Kagen yelled panic entering his voice._

 _The Captain gave Kagen a gentle smile._

 _"Lad. . . you can't save us." He said softly._

 _Tears of pure frustration poured from Kagen's eyes._

 _"Then I'll fight!"_

 _The Captain Looked at Sergeant Felan who nodded in silent agreement._

 _"Kagen lad, come here for a moment."_

 _Kagen walked toward his Captain who brought him into a fatherly embrace._

 _"Kagen lad, I want you to always remember two things, first you always made this old man proud."_

 _Kagen just had time to utter a confused "Sir?" before he felt both his arms grabbed. Shocked he saw Lil and Lint had securely restrained him, looking back at his Captain he saw the old man crying even as he favored Kagen with a proud smile._

 _"And second," Captain Blackhand said his voice turning deadly serious. "Don't you ever dare blame yourself for this, that's an order."_

 _Kagen shook his head in confusion before he understood._

 _"_ _ **NO!**_ _" Kagen struggled franticly as Lil and Lint began dragging toward the window overlooking the canal. As he struggled the beasts shattered the windows revealing that the street outside was filled with dozens of the monsters._

 _ **"CAPTAIN PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"**_ _Kagen shouted fighting to break free from his comrades unyielding grip. "Corporals I order you to release me right this instant!" Kagen said in a voice that was less commanding than pleading. Through tear filled eye's Kagen saw his friends simply smiling kindly back at him._

 _"Can't do that sir, Captains orders." Lint said softly the smile never leaving his face even as tears entered his own eyes._

 _"Don't worry sir," Lil reassured."I know you'll make us all proud, just make sure you don't forget us, ok?"_

 _Kagen looked pleadingly at Sergeant Felan, but he just gave Kagen a smart salute._

 _"Do us proud, Sergeant."_

 _Kagen continued to struggle as the door to the house began to splinter, and the window bars groaned as the beasts began to pull them free. Kagen's mind whirled trying to find a way to escape, if he could wait till they got to the window he might be able to_. Kagen's plan was erased from his mind as Lint punched him in the gut, before he and Lil muscled the immobile Kagen through the open window._

 _Kagen felt himself falling just as he heard the door being broken open and the window bars torn off with a loud metallic "PING!". He heard Felan shouting, and guns going off, then he hit the water and he heard no more._

 _Kagen once again found himself staring into a fire despair threatening to swallow him. He remembered a similar scene from twelve years past, but this time. . . This time there would be no Captain Blackhand to say encouraging things. There would be no Sergeant Felan to show up at the mess hall and make him laugh with his funny stories. No Lint, and Lil to be like the brother and sister he never had. No, this time he was alone. Kagen watched the people milling about the Yharnam guard outpost. Some offered their condolences, others simply gave him sympathetic looks. He didn't care, as he glared into the flame feeling once more like the little boy who had lost everything. Feeling hot he removed his greatcoat, and tossed it aside. But as the coat fell through the air something dropped out of it. It was a thick envelope, bearing the seal of the Blackhand family. Picking it up Kagen saw there was something written on the back, it said: To Kagen._

 _Kagen tried to think where this had come from before realizing that the Captain must have slipped it into his pocket when he gave Kagen his farewell embrace. The envelope was covered in wax so the water had not damaged it. Tearing it open Kagen found two things, a letter of recommendation signed by the Captain, and another letter addressed to Kagen himself. Several times Kagen read the letter his expression shifting between shock, and fierce concentration. Finally Kagen tossed the letter from the Captain into the fire, watching it burn until there was nothing left but ash._

 _Rising to his feet Kagen headed straight to the tent where the liaison with the Healing Church was stationed. There he presented the letter of recommendation to a rat faced priest sitting at a worn desk. The man read the letter very carefully, before giving Kagen an aloof look._

 _"Hmm, so you want to join the hunt?" He asked to no one in particular. "Highly irregular for someone who isn't sick, but you do seem an ideal choice. A capable soldier with a glowing recommendation from his superiors, and by all accounts a devoted church goer."_

 _Kagen said nothing merely regarding the man with a blank expression._

 _"Well I have no objections, here." The man handed Kagen a scroll with the churches seal. "Take that to the blood clinic just outside central Yharnam, you know it?"_

 _Kagen nodded_

 _"Well then, may the good blood guide you."_

 _"And you." Kagen responded, the priest either not noticing or not caring about the slight edge in his voice._

 _Kagen reached his destination just as the sun was setting. Walking in he was greeted by an old man in a wheelchair. The man's face was hidden by bandages, but he seemed to have no trouble seeing. Leading him over to a transfusion table the old man bid him sit down, and Kagen handed him the scroll the priest had given him._

 _"You'll need a contract." The man said after reading over the letter. Reaching into a drawer the man pulled out a sheaf of paper written in some mysterious script Kagen had never seen before, the only words he understood were at the bottom and said first and last name. Kagen frowned he had never known his last name, but it didn't take him long to choose one. Kagen handed the paper back to the old man who looked it over._

 _"Good, all signed and sealed, Kagen Blackhand, now let us begin. . ."_

 _As the blood healer placed the transfusion needle in his arm Kagen reviewed the letter that the Captain had written. He had decided he would do this whenever he had a free moment, so he would never forget his foster fathers last words. . ._

 _Dear Kagen,_

 _If you are reading this, then it is likely that I am dead. I hope that I'm wrong but just in case I'm going to keep this letter on me at all times. Now Kagen, what I'm about to tell you may sound strange, but I still need you to listen. I always knew you were special, from the day I first saw you I had a feeling you were destine for great things, but I think you may be more important than anyone, even you, can imagine._

 _I suppose you're wondering what I'm talking about eh? Well bare with me lad, cause this is going to sound a little crazy. It all started with a dream I started having not long after we met. In that dream I think I was dead, I couldn't move and I couldn't see my arms or legs. I was in this horrible place, there were tombstones everywhere and the ground looked like petrified skin. I was scared lad, more scared than I've ever been in my life. It only got worse from there, next thing I knew I was surrounded by this fog. It was so thick I couldn't see anything, not even the ground under me. Then the fog started to clear, and I saw, gods lad I'm not sure what I saw. I would call them monsters, but that seems woefully inadequate to describe how horrible they were. Some looked like the beasts in Yharnam, but the others, I couldn't even begin to tell you about them. There must have been thousands of them, and they were eating people, and not just any people. Lil, Felan, Lint, I saw these monster's eating them while they screamed in agony, and every time they took a bite it grew back so they would never die. I wanted to help but I couldn't move, it was awful lad, I even started screaming and hollering but I couldn't make a sound. I could feel myself starting to go mad, and then, and then,_ _ **he**_ _appeared. . ._

 _I couldn't see him too well, but the instant I set eyes on him I felt at peace. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew he came to save us, and the monsters knew it to. The beasts were terrified of him lad, they tried to run but it did no good. One wave of his hand and the monsters turned to dust. Then he would turn to me, and I saw he wasn't alone, behind him were seven figures. I couldn't make any of them out clearly, but I think they were hunters. The one thing I could see was the man's face, he was a young man so at first I didn't recognize him. Then a few years later I realized, it was_ _ **you**_ _lad! This person was the spitting image of you as a young man. What's more when he spoke he had your voice, he said:_

 _"I am the last Hunter, and I have come to set you free."_

 _Then I felt myself rising into the sky, I felt so at peace, and happy, and that's when I would wake up._

 _Now I know how this sound's, for awhile I thought I was going crazy, but then I told Felan about the dream. Lad, he had been having the exact same dream! So have Lil, and Lint, we all had the same dream down to the last detail ever since we met you! We have it every night like clockwork. Lad I've never been much of a believer in prophecy, but I feel in my soul that that's what this is. We never told you because we knew you'd think we were all off our collective rockers. But now I think it's time you know._

 _Now weather or not you believe what I'm telling you, I have one last order for you to follow. Think of it as my last request, and be warned it's a doozy._

 _Second Sergeant Kagen, You are hereby charged with becoming a Hunter. Once this is accomplished you are to investigate the Healing Church of Yharnam, the scholars of Byrgenwerth, and most importantly the Great Ones._

 _I didn't ever tell you this lad, but I never trusted the church, I think they know more about the scourge than they let on. I never found anything concrete, but I have my suspicions. Also lad, be careful of the hunters, I knew a man who became a hunter. He used to be a good friend, but after he became a hunter he started changing. He started becoming more and more violent, and he would never tell me about the missions he went on. One day I demanded to know what the hell was going on, and I swear he looked like he was going to kill me. Then he sorta snapped out of it, he looked terrified. Just before he left he said something that has haunted me ever since. He said "I can't control it, I can't control the blood!" then he ran off laughing like a maniac. I never saw him again after that day, and when I asked the church they said they never heard of him._

 _Kagen lad I don't know what "controlling the blood" is but I know that if anyone can master it you can. You're a hero born Kagen, and as I watched you grow, you never stopped amazing me. Whatever trials you faced you always overcame them with sheer willpower. When others declared it was impossible you proved them wrong. When pain threatened to bow your head you stood tall, and when sadness tried to drown you, you swam to the surface. Never break Kagen, because the moment you do this fight is lost._

 _Even if you don't believe your a hero I always have, and I'm not the only one. Felan, and Lint, and Lil we all believe in you, and no matter what happens we always will!_

 _I want you to burn this letter after you read it the church must never find it._

 _Signed, 1st Sergeant Ureal Felan, 1st corporal Lillian Strauss, 2nd Corporal Linthus Thenan, 1st Captain Morrigan Blackhand._

 _P.S. We will always be a family, even if we can't see each other you will always be a brother, a nephew, and a son._

 _As Kagen recalled the last words from the letter, and the room began to fade into darkness, he made a promise._

 _"I will never give up."_

Amy Stared at Rouge as she finished the story, the story was tragic but also hopeful. Amy should have been crying, but instead she felt an immense pride, pride in Kagen's dedication and loyalty. He had never stopped fighting for his friends, or for his people, he really was a hero. Amy felt sorrow for what Kagen had lost, but happy that he was fighting on.

"I think I understand." Amy said slowly.

"Understand what?" Rouge asked softly.

"Why he's so strong, and why you love him."

Rouge did a double take, before she sighed.

"Am I that obvious?"

Amy smirked.

"Maybe not to the guys, but me and Cosmo can defiantly see the signs, so have you told him?"

Rouge shook her head.

"I guess I'm kind of scared to, I think he's interested but it's like he's suddenly afraid of me."

Amy nodded.

"I noticed that to, I'm positive he likes you, but he seems to be in denial about it."

Rouge sighed.

"I wish I knew why, I mean when I woke up in the hospital he practically proposed to me."

Amy let out a girlish squeal.

"Oh this sounds juicy, I want to hear every last detail."

As Rouge related her story to Amy a hidden listener frowned.

"So you've broken even _that_ rule, have you Kagen? I suppose it's time I stepped in." 


	15. Chapter 15

A Hunter Freed

Kagen examined the brooch in his hand with expressionless eyes. It seemed so innocuous, a large red gemstone in a simple gold setting, but to Kagen it was a symbol of his fear. Kagen had once been fearless, but it's easy to be fearless when you have nothing left to lose. When Shadow had confronted Kagen about his feelings for Rouge, and in a moment of indiscretion he had admitted how he felt, had it been a mistake? Kagen did love Rouge, however he had believed that the feelings were one sided, but were they?

He had been trying to ignore it, to pretend he didn't notice, but he had. The way Rouge looked at him when he walked by, the way her tone changed ever so slightly when they spoke. How she smiled whenever he told her that she was improving in her training, or how lately she had been trying to talk to him alone. Kagen had always come up with an excuse as to why they couldn't talk. He had to train the others, he had to consult with Gherman, he needed to do some research, Kagen said whatever he needed to avoid Rouge for fear of what she might say.

When Kagen admitted how he felt about Rouge, he told himself it was alright because she didn't, and would never, return his feelings. Kagen had assumed they were too different, too incompatible. After all, not only were they entirely different species, but there personalities were almost direct opposites. Kagen's life was all about duty, honor, and his vow to protect those who could not protect themselves. Rouge did what she wanted when she wanted, and could care less about how others felt about it. Kagen was a killer, direct and without subtlety, when there was a problem, he ran straight at it and destroyed it outright. Rouge was a thief she only fought as a last resort preferring to use stealth and intellect to solve problems. Kagen rarely laughed, he was all business, to him happiness was a luxury, and secondary to his mission. Rouge liked to have fun, she lived life to the fullest, and seldom took anything seriously if she didn't have to. Still. . .

When Kagen thought about it, that might be why they worked so well together. Each of them complemented the other, what one lacked, the other provided, making each stronger. Besides were they really so different? Rouge wasn't totally carefree, when she saw something she wanted, or when working toward a goal, she could be every bit as driven as Kagen was, and despite her outwardly selfish attitude, Rouge would never kill or allow innocents to die to get what she wanted. For his part, Kagen could be quite subtle when he needed to be. When they had first met Kagen offered to be Rouge's partner for reasons besides feeling he owed her. He recognized that he was in a world vastly different than the one he was familiar with, and working with Rouge could tell him all he needed to know. So he had assigned her a task that would allow him to observe what kind of person she was. Retrieving his weapon allowed Kagen to observe how skilled Rouge was, wether she would honor a bargain, and overall, if he could work with her. Kagen even tested her morally when he suggested killing Shadow. He wanted to see if Rouge would kill a helpless opponent simply to get them out of her way, and Kagen was pleased to learn the answer was "No".

During the month Kagen and Rouge spent together in hiding Kagen had changed. He had begun remembering things from before the hunt. Rouge's flippant attitude had made him recall his sense of humor, and to his surprise he soon found himself verbally sparring with her constantly. Matching wits with each other had more or less been their way of flirting now that he thought about it.

Kagen had told Rouge the stories of what he had lost, and she told him stories of growing up on the street. They had both hardened their hearts in different ways. Kagen by shutting down his emotions and focusing on nothing but his duty. And Rouge by replacing friends and family with material goods and an uncaring "I'm only in this for me." attitude. Perhaps that's what bound them first, shared pain, and the realization that deep down, they were both empty, and missing something. Kagen was a protector who no longer had anything to protect. Rouge was a lonely soul who wanted someone to care about, and trust her despite how she acted. Each had what the other wanted most in the world.

"May I join you?"

Kagen looked up to see Gherman leaning against the doorway into the hunters workshop. Kagen grunted gesturing to the chair next to him, Gherman nodded settling into it with a sigh of relief. For a long time the two hunters simply sat in silence, Kagen continuing to stare at the brooch in his hand, while Gherman stared into the fire.

"Kagen?"

"Hm?"

"This is about Rouge isn't it?"

Kagen glared at Gherman out of the corner of his eye.

"Leave it alone Gherman, I'm warning you." He growled angrily.

Gherman continued as if he hadn't heard.

"I have to say I'm surprised, I never thought you would ever fall in love with anyone, let alone a girl who's so unique."

Kagen rose to his feet and turned to leave, but Gherman grabbed his wrist.

"Let go Gherman." Kagen said in an icy tone filled with menace.

Gherman shook his head.

"Not till you hear what I have to say, we both know you won't kill me."

Kagen was tempted to show that he could still cause pain by removing Gherman's arm, but sat back down.

"You have five minutes." Kagen snarled.

Gherman nodded.

"Kagen, we both know that you care about that girl, so why are you avoiding her?"

"Guess." Kagen spat out.

Gherman nodded.

"So you _do_ remember what I told you."

Kagen gave a slow nod.

"It's hard to forget." he said curtly.

Gherman sighed.

"Kagen, do you remember what happened after you defeated me?"

Kagen gave Gherman a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course. . ." He answered, recalling the long ago memory.

 _Kagen stood above Gherman, the old man's weapon now clenched firmly in his own fist. Gherman lay on the ground his body covered in blood, and his spirit broken._

 _"Go on then hunter, finish it." He gasped out, failing to conceal the undertone of hopeful anticipation in his voice._

 _Kagen glared down at Gherman, he should end him, after all the people who died because of his unwillingness to act, Gherman should be made to pay. Still as Kagen raised the burial blade above his head he knew death was not what Gherman deserved._

 _Gherman waited for the blow to fall, at last he would be free from this accursed dream._

 _CHINK!_

 _Gherman stared in horror as Kagen separated the two parts of the burial blade, and turned away._

 _"No, no, NO! WHY?! ALL I WANT IS TO FINALLY PUT AN END TO THIS!" Gherman crawled to Kagen despite the pain the action caused, grabbing at his cloak. "Please," Gherman begged. "I just want it to be over, please."_

 _"Where is it?" Kagen asked coldly._

 _Gherman released Kagen, pounding the ground impotently with his fists as he wailed in despair. Kagen ignored the broken man as he glared at the red moon, now seeming much closer than it had been._

 _"There you are." Kagen whispered to himself, walking forward._

 _The horror before him was beyond monstrous, it's head a mass of tendrils attached to a body like an elongated human torso that had been hacked open with an ax. It's ribs, broken and open in the manner of a Venus fly trap continuing down the long spinal column. The jutting bones shortening the closer they got to the waist. The monsters legs seemed oddly stunted compaird to the rest of it's body, and it's arms far to long. Floating in the air the abomination slowly descended to the ground like a detestable parody of an angel. Kagen walked forward to meet it, feeling strangely calm. The creature should have repulsed him, but instead it almost seemed. . . inviting. The monster reached out for Kagen gently gripping him in it's huge hands. He felt strangely at peace, as if a motherly voice was whispering "No need to be afraid, it's time to rest.". Kagen nodded as the creature slowly brought him closer to what passed for it's face. "No need to fight anymore, just let it all go. . .". Kagen smiled, yes, yes that made sense, after all what was the point in resisting? Suddenly Kagen saw an image flash through his consciousness, an image he could never forget. . ._

 _Kagen was kneeling on the floor of Iosefka's clinic, before him was the body of a monster, a monster with a familiar ribbon around it's neck. As if he was viewing the scene through a window, Kagen saw his head jerk up to look straight at him. The Kagen in the image had eyes filled with blazing white fire as it spoke._

 _"Never forgive, NEVER FORGET!" The remembered Kagen roared._

 _Kagen's eyes snapped open, and he screamed his defiance, blasting away the monster that had been moment's away from absorbing him. The creature shook it's head as if in disbelief of what had just happened. Kagen pulled his ax from it's sheath as he drew Evelyn, and leveled it at his foe._

 _"For all those you have killed," Kagen intoned his voice shaking with rage. "_ _ **YOU DIE NOW!**_ _"_

 _So saying Kagen charged at the monster, roaring his fury to the heavens. . ._

Kagen was brought back to the present by Gherman clearing his throat.

"Kagen, that day you did something I thought was impossible, you resisted the power of a Great One, of a _GOD_ , with nothing but sheer will."

"What's your point?" Kagen asked irritably.

Gherman sighed.

"Kagen, do you remember these?" Gherman asked holding up a strange object.

It looked like a tightly curled mummified gray tentacle lined with tiny black eyes, Kagen glared at it as if it were his most hated enemy.

"The umbilical cord of a Great One." Kagen said softly, though it was easy to hear the anger and revulsion in his voice.

Gherman nodded.

"Consume one, and it will allow you to tap the power of a Great One directly, you once possessed three if I recall?"

"Yes, but I destroyed them all, save that one."

Gherman nodded again.

"Yes, and because of that, you should have been unable to resist the Moon Presence the way you did. Only the power of a Great One can resist the will of another Great One, or so I always believed."

"Do you have a point Gherman or are you just reminiscing?" Kagen demanded, starting to lose patience.

Gherman shook his head.

"Kagen, you have done the impossible more times than I can count, why do you so firmly believe that this time you will fail?"

Kagen glared at Gherman with mounting anger.

"Because I have never had to fear my failure hurting anyone but me! Rouge means more to me than anything, if I ever caused her harm, I. . . I don't think I could survive that."

Gherman suddenly rounded on Kagen.

"So why make her a Hunter then? Or are you doing it so you will never need to fear her growing old or dying?!"

Kagen opened his mouth to deny it, but wondered, was Gherman right? In some part of his mind was this a veiled attempt to insure Rouge's survival regardless of the pain it might cause her?

"Well Kagen?!" Gherman demanded.

"No." Kagen said simply. "I could handle Rouge dying, just not because I failed her, and being a Hunter is her choice, I have never hidden the risks from her, or the costs."

Gherman nodded, his angry expression vanishing.

"Then tell her Kagen, tell her how you feel, because I promise, if you don't it will haunt you for all time."

Kagen gave Gherman a look of confusion.

"But you always said. . ."

Gherman shook his head.

"Kagen, you are not Gascoigne, stop letting his tragedy haunt you. You did all you could, so stop punishing yourself for crimes that you never committed."

Kagen rounded on Gherman.

"Don't you get it old man?! It's not just Gascoigne, it's everyone! Eileen the Crow died because I wasn't in time, the same with Simon! Alfred went mad, so did Druja. Arianna, Adella and everyone else were killed because I sent them to Iosefka. . ." Kagen choked back tears. "All I ever wanted was to save my people, but instead I failed each and every one of them, they died, and it was my fault. . . I can't save anyone!"

Gherman placed his hand on Kagen's shoulder.

"Kagen, you did all you could, you did more for those people than their own god's. No one has the right to blame you for their deaths, not even you yourself. Yharnam was doomed long before you ever started as a hunter. You did everything right, but the die was already cast, and you've been punishing yourself even so." Gherman forced Kagen to look into his eyes. "It's time to let go Kagen, because if you can't you're going to throw away the second chance you've been given! This is your opportunity to reclaim what was stolen from you and everyone else by the Great Ones. But only if you stop letting the past frighten you away!"

Kagen stared into Gherman's face, honestly unsure what to think.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Gherman released Kagen's shoulders suddenly looking tired.

"Because I want you to win, I want you to be the man I should have been. I've had a long time to think about it Kagen, and I came to realize that you were right about me. I should have stopped Willem, I should have stopped Lawrence, I. . . I should have stopped Maria." Tears began to trickle down Gherman's face. "But I didn't, I was a coward, and a fool, and I just let it all happen, and when everything started falling apart, I ran like a frightened child. This dream, this hellish prison, is exactly what I deserve, and I have no one to blame but myself. Kagen, you are the hunter I should have been, you are what all hunters should have been, a hero." Gherman wiped the tears from his face, before once more grabbing Kagen by the shoulder. "Kagen, do what I never had the courage to do, tell Rouge you love her, and then lead these new hunters to victory. Show the false gods that as long as you live, they will never be able to win!"

Kagen stood silently looking at Gherman with an unreadable expression, then he turned. Walking away he paused at the entrance to the workshop.

"Gherman." Kagen turned to favor his mentor with a genuine smile. "Thank you." He said as he headed out to look for Rouge.

Gherman nodded at Kagen's retreating back.

"And thank you Kagen, for opening an old man's eye's."

Kagen found Rouge sitting alone staring at the moon, everyone else was asleep.

"May I sit with you?"

Rouge turned, her usual smirk in place.

"It's a free pocket dimension."

Kagen smiled taking a space next to Rouge.

"Reminds me of when we first met, we would run on the rooftops of the city, just us and the moon."

Rouge nodded.

"It took me forever to convince you that neon signs weren't magic."

Kagen laughed.

"Not as long as it took me to understand cell phones."

Rouge smirked.

"The first time you heard my voice through one you looked like a kid seeing a dinosaur, you were in awe."

Kagen shrugged.

"What can I say, I didn't get many phone calls in Yharnam."

Rouge laughed aloud, Kagen smiled, he never tired of that sound.

"Rouge?"

"Hmm?" Rouge responded.

Kagen opened his mouth, and then realized he had no clue how to begin, what was he supposed to say first? That he loved her? That until he met her his life had been an unyieldingly dark shit hole of misery? That she was the most perfect creature on the face of the earth to him? Kagen stared into Rouge's eye's, they were a beautiful shade of turquoise, and showed she was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Oh to hell with it." Kagen said leaning in to plant a gentle kiss onto Rouge's lips.

For a moment neither said anything, then Rouge spoke.

"Not bad, but let me show you how it's done." She said wrapping her arms around Kagen's neck, pulling him into a much deeper kiss.

After giving Kagen a moment to get used to the idea Rouge licked at Kagen's lips. Kagen opened his mouth and Rouge's tongue dove into it to find and twirl around his. For some time they stayed like that, before lack of air forced them to part.

"That was. . . where do I even begin?" Kagen asked, trying, and failing to think of an adjective that fit.

"Adequate." Rouge stated.

"Wait, 'Adequate?' am I that bad at this?" Kagen asked his pride a little hurt.

"No, the kiss was amazing." Rouge admitted turning to Kagen with a smirk. "But it was much to short."

Kagen returned Rouges smirk, as he leaned in again.

"Then I shall endeavor to improve." He said softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Hunter and Hero

Kagen looked over the group of seven Mobian's before him, his eye's lingering on Rouge for just an instant longer than the others. They all watched him with expectant eye's as he cleared his throat.

"Today is the day you have trained for, today you are finally ready to ascend to become true hunters. Now I must warn you, if any of you harbor any, _ANY_ doubts, now is the time to speak. Once the process is finished, it can never be reversed. So if you want to back out, this is your absolute _last opportunity_ , so I ask: are you certain? Because their is no shame in refusing, no one will ever reprimand you for deciding to hold on to your mortality."

Kagen waited for a full ten seconds, but no one said a word.

"Very well, you will each undergo the process one at a time, Gherman will perform the procedure and watch over you until it is complete. Knuckles will be first, then Shadow, followed by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo and finally Rouge. The process takes several hours to complete, though it can take longer. I can't tell you exactly what you will experience once you start to change, but I urge you to remember your training. Each of you will face the beast within your soul, and you must win on your own, but I know you can do it, Knuckles are you ready?"

Knuckles rose to his feet.

"I am." He said simply.

Kagen smiled proudly.

"Good, then follow Gherman up to the workshop, and good luck." Kagen turned to the remaining Mobian's. "The rest of us will proceed to the graveyard behind the workshop, and wait."

"Hold it, we can't watch?" Sonic asked confused.

Kagen shook his head.

"This is an intensely personal experience, and a trial that must be faced alone. Only Gherman or myself will be allowed to witness it, and only to insure success."

Sonic wanted to protest, but he could tell it would do no good.

"Fine, but Knuckles you better get through this!" He called out giving Knuckles a thumbs up to go with his usual cocky smile.

Knuckles laughed, though it was obvious to all present he was trying to hide his unease.

"Yeah right, worry about yourself blue boy!" He replied with as much conviction as he could muster.

Kagen watched the exchange silently, praying that he wasn't making an irreversible mistake. The others had never seen what became of hunters who couldn't weather the process, but Kagen had. The most foul and twisted beasts had always been formed from hunters, and anyone else who was gifted with the undiluted blood of the gods. Kagen waited until Knuckles, and Gherman were out of sight before turning away. He had prepared Knuckles as best he could, but in the back of his mind Kagen wondered if he had sent him to his death. As he led the others to the graveyard Kagen understood how nervous he really was. He hadn't realized it till this moment but at some point he had come to see these beings as his friends, his comrades. Training them as hunters had originally been simply; the best strategy at the time. Aside from Rouge he had little genuine attachment to anyone on Mobius, when had that changed?

Leading the others into the graveyard Kagen took note of their eyes when they looked at him. He was surprised when he saw none of the fear or distrust from when they first met, and wondered how he failed to notice the change sooner. As they spread out across the graveyard Kagen watched them each take out their weapons and begin practicing. They had all come so far, even without the power of the blood. Cosmo went through the various basic forms with her threaded cane flawlessly. Tails and Amy sparred unarmed, neither of them giving or losing an inch. While Shadow practiced his marksmanship, hitting pebble after pebble from atop a headstone at the other side of the graveyard.

"Hey Kagen?"

Kagen turned to see Sonic looking up at him, a confidant smirk adorning his features.

"Yes Sonic?" He asked, all but certain he already knew what the azure hedgehog wanted.

"How about another match to pass the time?" He asked confirming Kagen's suspicion.

Kagen sighed; this must have been the fiftieth time Sonic had challenged him since their first sparring match. At first Kagen had thought Sonic merely wanted to learn from him, but as time passed Kagen recognized Sonic's actual motive. He began to suspect it when he noticed that Sonic was starting to go all out against him right at the start of their supposed _practice_ bouts. Kagen had no problem beating Sonic, his battle honed reflexes, and instincts more than making up for the speed difference. Even when he was holding back most of his power. So he was stunned when Sonic started asking him to fight with his full strength. Kagen had refused each time, at first assuming Sonic had misread the difference in their respective levels of power. But he kept asking no matter how many times Kagen defeated him, or how sound the defeat was. Then when Sonic finally realized Kagen would not fight him at full power willingly, he started becoming more aggressive in their matches. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was trying to do, Sonic was trying to force him to fight at full power. Kagen had a pretty good idea why, and it was long passed time he addressed the problem.

"Very well Sonic, but before we begin, a question." Sonic gave Kagen a curious look. "Do you still wish for me to fight you at full power?"

Sonic smirked.

"Finally decided to take me seriously huh?"

Kagen shook his head, at Sonic's tone, tinged with an arrogance that had endured despite his many defeats.

"No, actually it's the opposite, I want you to take _me_ seriously." Kagen responded his face an expressionless mask.

Kagen had understood from the beginning that his biggest problem's training the heroes of Mobius would come from three individuals: Knuckles, Shadow, and most severely, Sonic. All three were proud, disliked being told what to do, and worst of all, they were used to always winning. As hunters these traits would be a serious liability, so Kagen's first task was to rid them of these vulnerabilities. Knuckles had been the first obvious success, the visions of the Madman's Knowledge combined with the beating Gherman had administered forcing him to come to terms with the fact that he was the student, not the master. Shadow had been the easiest, having figured it out not long after meeting Kagen for the first time. Shadow also seemed to respect Kagen as a man who was no stranger to hardship, and loss.

However Sonic was different, Sonic didn't lose, he wasn't built that way. As a result, Sonic had entered into a dangerous state of self delusion, convincing himself that he was only losing because he was "going easy" on Kagen. Sonic was unable, or more likely, _unwilling_ , to even consider the idea that he was second to anyone. Thus Kagen's victory had to be because Sonic was letting him win, Sonic's ego simply couldn't handle any other explanation. Kagen could have illustrated the truth directly, but feared it might alienate Sonic to the point he would lose it completely. If that happened Kagen had no doubt this entire enterprise would fail. However Kagen could no longer let this go, he was out of time, and out of patients.

"Everyone, Sonic and I will be having a special sparring session, and I would like you all to observe!" Kagen called out in the tone they had all learned meant he expected them to pay attention.

As one, the Mobian's stopped their training and sat in a line off to the side of the graveyard, their backs to the workshop.

"What's going on?" Tails asked, noticing the intense look in Kagen's eye's.

Kagen didn't remove his gaze from Sonic as he answered.

"I need to illustrate a point, one that is critical to your survival."

Sonic and Kagen squared off as they had dozens of times before. Sonic looked into Kagen's eye's expecting to see the same expression of calm focus he always did, but was instead greeted by something very different. Sonic felt the blood in his veins turn to ice, and it took every ounce of his will not to run.

Kagen's expression was devoid of anything resembling warmth or compassion. His eye's were filled with a cold, viciousness that somehow conveyed both unfeeling malice, and focused psychotic rage. Kagen's gaze seemed to pierce right through Sonic's very soul. Sonic tried to find some trace of the Kagen he knew, the one who was training them, the one who snuck him chile dogs after he managed to pass his sparring test, the one who loved Rouge even if he refused to admit it. Sonic searched but found nothing, this was not the Kagen he knew. This was the Kagen that had slaughtered entire legions of beasts without stopping, the Kagen who crushed monsters the size of buildings without a second thought, the one who even gods feared. Sonic trembled slightly, Kagen seemed to dominate his vision, and eclipse all thought of victory, all hope of escape, it was terrifying.

"We shall begin on the count of three." Kagen said in an emotionless monotone.

"One."

Sonic struggled to think of a plan of attack that might surprise Kagen, but he came up blank.

"Two"

Sonic decided he would simply have to rely on his best weapon, his speed. Kagen himself had said he wasn't as fast as Sonic so that should work right? Of course it would! He was Sonic T Hedgehog, the greatest hero on Mobius nothing could match his speed!

"Three."

It was over in an instant, Sonic charged straight at Kagen intending to switch directions at the last second and get behind him, but Kagen saw it coming. Stepping forward Kagen intercepted Sonic's charge with his open hand slamming into Sonic's forehead. Sonic was stopped dead in his tracks before being smashed face first into the ground with bone crushing force. He lost consciousness in an explosion of pain.

Sonic woke to the sound of Kagen's choir bell, his whole body felt numb and his head was pounding.

"Oh my god Sonic thank goodness your awake!" Amy cried embracing Sonic as he opened his eyes, but Sonic barely noticed. He rose to his feet despite Amy's protests, turning to face Kagen.

"How much?" Sonic asked trying to control the way his body was now shaking.

Kagen looked down at Sonic with an unreadable expression.

"That was fifteen percent of my physical strength, had I used just a bit more, your skull would have shattered like an egg." Kagen's voice carried no pride, only fact.

Sonic almost fell down again, _fifteen percent_?! Was that all he was worth?!

"Sonic please sit down, you need to rest." Amy said gently, as she held his arm.

"I want to try again!" Sonic said brushing Amy aside.

"No." Kagen said his voice stern.

"Why not, scared you'll lose!?" Sonic taunted weakly.

Kagen glared at Sonic.

"We both know you can't beat me Sonic, and it's time you accept it."

Sonic glared back at Kagen.

"I can beat you! I just need one more-"

Kagen cut Sonic off with a back hand slap that sent him through the air a short distance before he smashed into a headstone.

"KAGEN, SONIC, STOP!" Amy screamed.

Kagen ignored Amy's cries as he waited for Sonic to get to his feet. Sonic once again charged Kagen this time running rings around him just out of reach of his fist. Abruptly Sonic changed course running at full speed toward Kagen's back, entering into his signature spin attack, but Kagen was already gone. Sonic's body passed through nothing but air, but he went with it, streaking forward before executing a turn back toward his target. Kagen watched Sonic speed toward him with an expression as cold as the abyss, not moving as Sonic struck him in the chest. Any ordinary enemy might have at least flinched, but Kagen was no more troubled by the attack than by a gentle breeze. Sonic just had time to realize his mistake before Kagen sent him into the ground with an elbow strike to the back of his head. Sonic rolled onto his back to stare into Kagen's merciless gaze as he drew back his fist.

 **"KAGEN NO!"** Amy screamed in panic, but it was to late.

A loud BANG preceded an explosion of dirt and stone as Kagen's fist hit with the force of a small bomb.

 **"NO!"** Amy screamed in horror, before her vision was obscured by a cloud of flying dirt.

Amy hurriedly brushed the earth from her eyes, unable to believe what she had just seen. Finally she managed to clear her eyes enough to behold a scene both relieving, and terrifying. Kagen stood in the middle of a small crater, his arm buried up to the elbow in the ground, right next to Sonic's head. Amy rushed forward to check on Sonic, but Kagen waved her back.

"That punch was fifty percent of my physical power, do you get it yet, or do I need to go higher?" Kagen growled at Sonic's expression of wide eyed disbelief.

Sonic said nothing as Kagen pulled his fist out of the ground, continuing to lie there in shock for some time before responding.

"I'll never be strong enough, will I?" Sonic asked in a defeated tone, still lying on his back.

Kagen looked down at Sonic with a disapproving expression.

"Why do you care? What's so important about beating me?" He asked in a faintly annoyed tone.

Sonic sat bolt upright opening his mouth to reply, but then stopped. Why _was_ beating Kagen so important? Was it because Kagen was a threat? No that wasn't it, nor was it because he was worried about Kagen becoming a threat in the future, so what was it?

"I don't know." Sonic admitted.

Kagen arched an eyebrow.

"Don't you? Think about it." He stated calmly.

Sonic considered it for a moment before he suddenly understood.

"I, I want to beat you because. . ." Sonic hesitated when he realized how what he was about to say sounded.

"Because you want to be the best." Kagen finished for him.

Sonic nodded.

"I want to be the best without relying on power from someone else." He clarified.

Kagen shook his head.

"Tell me Sonic, why do you fight, to be the best? Or to protect those around you?"

Sonic didn't hesitate.

"To protect my friends!"

Kagen looked Sonic in the eye.

"Then what does it matter where your power comes from, or who you can defeat with it? To a hero, all that should matter is protecting others. As long as you can defeat those who would hurt the innocent you are skilled enough. As long as you have power enough to protect the helpless, then you are strong enough. Sonic, you wanting to beat me is nothing more than you feeding your ego, and an ego is not something a hero needs or should have. Ego clouds our minds, it corrupts our judgment, and makes us less able to see what is truly important."

Sonic stared at his hands, suddenly realizing the truth of Kagen's words. His whole life he had fought as a hero, but when he reflected on it, he mostly did it for the attention. Would he have still been a hero if no one noticed? He liked to think the answer was, yes, but thinking about it he wasn't so sure. Originally he was certain he had only been concerned with doing the right thing. However somewhere along the line that had become supplanted by his love of the glory it brought him. When Kagen had shown up, his power utterly eclipsed Sonic's, and it had slowly begun to eat away at him that Kagen might eventually replace him as a hero. This revelation was made even worse when Sonic realized a fundamental difference between him and Kagen. Sonic had heard Kagen called "Hero" but never by Kagen himself. Kagen didn't care one bit about glory or praise, to him, opposing evil was just what he was supposed to do. Kagen could care less, weather he was loved or hated, as long as he was able to save lives. Kagen had no ego, no pride, he didn't even see himself as a hero, just a guy doing what needed to be done.

"What am I doing?" Sonic asked no one in particular. "Was I ever a hero for any reason beyond wanting attention?" Sonic wondered in a tone of self loathing.

Kagen extended his hand to Sonic, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"We all have flaws Sonic, no one is without them, what matters is recognizing them and defeating them. Your flaw is ego, but you know that now, and that is half the journey."

Sonic gripped Kagen's offered hand.

"What's the rest of the journey?" He asked as Kagen pulled him to his feet.

Kagen gave Sonic a reassuring smile.

"The rest is a matter of letting go of what you are, and embracing what you could be. Let go of your ego, let go of your pride, and embrace the hero we both know you can become."

Sonic nodded, a strange sense of peace entering into his mind at Kagen's words.

"I might need some help. . ." He said with a faint smile.

Kagen nodded the smile still on his face.

"That's why I'm here, to help you become stronger in body _and_ soul."

Sonic smiled fully.

"Then let's start now." He said a new pride forming in his heart, not the pride of being the best, but the pride of being student to a master he truly respected. . .

Kagen stared up at the sky above the dream, a mix of stars, and clouds that, impossibly, looked as if they were being struck by the light of the setting sun; despite it's obvious absence. Kagen had spent several hours with Sonic teaching him a variety of new philosophical disciplines meant to help him temper his hyper competitive nature. It had gone well, still Kagen was considering pushing back Sonic's transformation so he would have more time to train his mind.

"Hey handsome." Greeted a familiar feminine voice.

Kagen smiled when he saw Rouge enter his field of vision.

"Hello beautiful." He replied raising his head from his prone position beneath the giant tree separating the graveyard and hunter's workshop.

Rouge smirked as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"You gave everyone a bit of a scare today, poor Amy was all but certain you were going to kill her cobalt crush."

Kagen sighed, reaching out to take Rouge's hand in his.

"And what did you think?"

Rouge smiled giving Kagen's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I knew you were just testing him, we both know your not that type of guy."

Kagen gave Rouge a questioning look.

"And what type of guy is it you think I am?"

Rouge smirked throwing her leg over Kagen to straddle him and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I think your _my_ guy, and underneath all that armor and attitude your the most caring person I know."

Kagen smiled sitting up to return Rouge's kiss.

"You're far better a girl than I deserve." Kagen said as their lips parted.

"Yeah, I know." Rouge said with a devilish smile. "You know the others are asleep. . . why don't I show you just how lucky you are?" She asked in a suggestive tone, her smirk growing wider.

Kagen smiled.

"Well it _is_ a beautiful night. . ." He said, trying to hide the nervousness he felt at what she appeared to be suggesting, unfortunately he could never fool Rouge.

"First time?" She asked matter a factly.

Kagen nodded, trying to ignore the feelings of embarrassment that were turning his cheeks faintly red.

"Your blushing?! Oh that's just _adorable_!" Rouge said in a saccharin tone. "I thought you hunters where supposed to be too tough to blush?"

Kagen glared at Rouge indignantly.

"So I'm blushing, I think I can be forgiven under the circumstances, I mean what was your first time like?"

Suddenly Rouge stopped, and Kagen was shocked to see her expression turn to one of embarrassment. Looking away she tried to hide her blush from Kagen.

"Rouge? Is this. . . are you. . ."

Rouge mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Kagen asked.

"I'm a virgin ok." Rouge said folding her arms and refusing to meet Kagen's gaze.

Kagen couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Rouge said irritably.

"Are you kidding?! With how strong you were coming on a second ago? It's hilarious!" Kagen responded in between guffaws.

Rouge wanted to be angry, but when she considered the situation, she had to join in with her lovers mirth. The two stayed together laughing their heads off for some time. It felt too good to stop, and it completely erased the tension of a moment ago. Finally Kagen managed to get himself under control enough to speak seriously.

"You know there's no need to rush this, if your nervous you don't have to force yourself." Kagen said in a tone that made it hard to tell if he was talking to Rouge or himself.

Rouge considered Kagen's words before replying with a loving smile.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I think I would like a little more time, if that's ok?"

Kagen nodded, he needed no help to know Rouge was speaking for more than just herself.

"I have a feeling we'll know when the time is right, for both of us." Kagen said a grateful smile on his face.

Rouge nodded laying down next to Kagen as he held her in his arms.

"Your right, let's just stay like this for now." She said softly.

Lying there the two lovers allowed the peace of the dream to wash over them. Some might have thought the silence eerie, but to them it was it's own unique music. However as Kagen and Rouge felt their eyelids beginning to close they were disturbed by the sound of someone running toward them.

"Kagen!"

Kagen and Rouge sat up to look at Gherman's worried face coming toward them.

"Gherman, what is it?!" Kagen asked in concern, knowing his mentor would not disturb him without good reason.

Gherman shook his head, motioning the two to follow him.

"It's best if you come see for yourself."

Kagen and Rouge glanced at each other for an instant before rising to their feet and following Gherman. Moving swiftly Gherman led them to the workshop before stopping in front of the door. Kagen and Rouge stood gazing in shock at the figure waiting for them there.

 **"KNUCKLES?!"** Kagen and Rouge shouted in unison.

"Hey guys." The figure said. "How do I look?"

(Hey everyone, Adune23 here with a small message for all my readers. Awhile back I asked for people to help me out by giving me some feedback on my story. As of now I have only received one review, and that was from before I made the request. Now it could be no one is saying anything because the story is fine, and no one has noticed anything that could be improved. Alternatively the story is so boring no one cares. Also possible, is no one feels like risking hurting my feelings by telling me how poor the story is. However any writer who wants to improve needs feedback. Even if I was some prodigy writer "Which I most defiantly am _not_." I can always improve. However to do that I need to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, and I need you all to help with that. Even if you don't think there is anything wrong with the story, tell me what you like about it. All I ask is that you be constructive, and specific. For example: at the start of the story I sort of glossed over the month Kagen, and Rouge spent together. I made the mistake of being impatient, and jumping ahead instead of taking my time, and showing their relationship develop. Now obviously I can't go back, and correct that without rewriting everything from scratch. However it's good to recognize that I could have done that better, so I don't make the mistake again. So give me an idea of how I'm doing, tell me what you love, and what you would like to see done better. Ok that's all I have to say, thank you for your time, and happy holidays to everyone!)


End file.
